L'emprise du passé
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Les conséquences du passé resurgiront toujours, malgré tous nos efforts...
1. Prologue

**FMA ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Within Temptation – Final destination  
**

* * *

« Alors tu es devenu un soldat, Roy.

- Oui, maître.»

Un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans se tenait droit devant un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années qui écrivait à l'aide d'une plume, adossé à un bureau. Son ton, lorsqu'il s'était adressé à son élève, avait été méprisant. Il avait toujours détesté les militaires, et ne comptait pas se convertir au dernier moment parce que son apprenti avait décidé d'être à leur botte.

« Je pensais que je pouvais éventuellement obtenir le titre d'alchimiste d'État de manière à aider mon pays, » se justifia le jeune brun.

Le vieil homme posa sa plume, et le regarda. Un petit sourire manipulateur et malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Comme je le pensais, commença-t-il, il est encore trop tôt pour toi d'être le 'Flame Alchemist'.

- Alors... C'est ainsi ? Au final, vous ne m'aurez enseigné que les bases de l'alchimie à connaître.

- Bien sûr. »

Le maître reprit sa plume en main, afin de continuer l'écriture de son ouvrage. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il le savait bien. En conséquence, il lui fallait terminer rapidement.

« C'est une perte de temps que d'enseigner les fondements à quelqu'un qui se dégraderait en devenant un chien de l'armée.

- "L'alchimie est utilisée pour le bien des gens", n'est-ce pas ? répondit l'apprenti avec un petit sourire qu'il remplaça rapidement par un visage sérieux. Maître, je pense qu'être utile pour l'armée est un moyen d'être utile pour les gens. Maintenant que nous avons des menaces venant de l'extérieur, le plus important est de renforcer l'armée. Pour protéger la nation, l'alchimie est...

- Je suis fatigué d'entendre ces opinions de seconde main, » le coupa son maître.

Sa main se crispa sur sa plume blanche. Déçu, il l'était. Son apprenti avait vendu son âme pour devenir l'un de ces chiens, lui, celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, même s'il ne le montrait pas, et sortait toutes ces idioties qu'on voulait faire croire. Devenir alchimiste d'État pour protéger la nation... C'était la meilleure. Le fougueux jeune homme ne connaissait pas la vie...

« Maître... reprit-il. Et dire que si je possédais votre savoir, il serait extrêmement facile d'obtenir la licence d'alchimiste d'État... Honnêtement, je trouve cela intolérable que quelqu'un de votre trempe se décompose dans de telles conditions... Si vous preniez le statut d'alchimiste d'État et acceptiez les fonds accordés, vos recherches iraient plus loin...

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Le vieil homme posa sa plume, tout en penchant sa tête en arrière, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Mes recherches ont été perfectionnées il y a longtemps, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit de l'alchimie la plus puissante. En fonction de son utilisation, elle peut aussi être la plus meurtrière. Et je fus satisfait. »

Il marqua une pause, son regard resta vacant.

« Les alchimistes sont des êtres qui, aussi longtemps qu'ils sont en vie, ne peuvent pas avancer sans chercher la vérité. S'ils arrêtaient de penser, l'"alchimiste" mourrait. »

Il tourna la tête vers son disciple, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

« C'est pour cela que je suis un homme qui est mort il y a longtemps.

- S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas ça. Si vous pouviez utiliser ce pouvoir pour le monde...

- Pouvoir... »

Il y eut un silence, le maître venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, qu'il aurait dû comprendre depuis bien longtemps...

« Alors tu veux du pouvoir... »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, puis cracha du sang. Alors ça y est, c'en était fini pour lui...

« Maître ! s'écria le jeune homme.

- Depuis que j'ai vu ta détermination avec mes propres yeux... dit-il difficilement, j'ai pensé te le confier... Quelle ironie... Je n'ai plus assez de temps pour te l'enseigner...

- Qu... s'exclama-t-il en essayant de l'aider à se relever.

- Mes recherches... Ma fille en connaît l'intégralité... Si tu lui dis que tu utiliseras mon alchimie... Mon pouvoir pour le bien des autres, je suis certain qu'elle te le révélera... »

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout cela ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait compris que son apprenti était spécial. Il avait cette force. Cette volonté d'aider les autres, de les sauver. Il pourrait changer le système actuel, faire de ce monde un endroit paisible, enfin.

« Tenez bon ! paniqua le jeune.

- J'étais tellement absorbé par mes recherches... Je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi... Je suis désolé Ri... Riza... »

Il fallait qu'il soit au bord de la mort pour se rendre compte de sa plus grosse erreur : son indifférence envers sa fille. Il ne lui avait jamais accordé une parole, un regard, une attention. Pourtant, il tenait à elle. C'était sa façon de la protéger. Il avait peur qu'elle finisse comme lui. Il avait été un abruti complet, depuis la mort de sa femme... Et qu'il avait fait cela.

« Maître ! Maître Hawkeye ! »

Toutefois, il pouvait toujours faire une chose pour elle... Pour sa fille... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

« Je te confie ma fille... Roy. S'il te plaît... Je t'en prie... »

C'était la meilleure solution. Son élève pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Plus que lui l'avait fait. Le vieil homme l'avait supplié. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'il l'abandonne, comme il l'avait fait. Il devait la rendre heureuse, s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien, et surtout ne pas l'abandonner...

Puis ses yeux se perdirent définitivement dans le néant.

« Quelqu'un ! Que quelqu'un appelle un docteur ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? » s'écria le jeune homme brun, affolé, qui porta son maître.

Une silhouette se détacha à l'encadrement de la porte. Si on se fiait à la coupe de cheveux, c'était un garçon. Si on la regardait dans son ensemble, on pouvait voir une fille. Une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Une jeune fille abandonnée. Ses yeux trahissaient cela. Elle semblait toujours fragile, apeurée. Surtout à ce moment-là. Ses mains étaient recourbées, et posées avec inquiétude sur la porte.

Non... Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce spectacle...

Même si son père ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle, elle n'avait jamais souhaité cela. Elle voulait juste qu'il la regarde, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, comme il l'avait fait auparavant... Jusqu'à la mort de sa mère, à ses neuf ans, et qu'il dérape avant de se concentrer sur ses recherches et son enseignement auprès de son nouvel apprenti. Apprenti qui se tenait devant elle.

« Riza ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

Pas besoin de schéma. Elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que son père ne pourrait plus jamais la voir, même s'il le souhaitait.


	2. Chapitre 1

« Colonel, » murmura une voix.

Un grognement fut donné en guise de réponse. Elle décida de se le secouer un peu plus fort.

« Colonel ! »

Un homme brun ouvrit ses yeux noirs profonds, pour voir une jeune femme blonde qui se tenait devant lui, une main sur son épaule droite, de manière à le réveiller. Il rassembla ses esprits, et jeta un coup d'œil vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, lieutenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il se passe que vous avez du retard dans vos dossiers et que le führer ne le ferait pas. » répondit-elle fermement.

Le colonel se passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais, et n'eut d'autre réaction que de pousser un nouveau grognement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai été la secrétaire de Bradley, et que je sais comment il organisait ses dossiers. Croyez-moi, vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville. »

Prenant très mal le fait d'être comparé à l'ancien führer, ses esprits se rassemblèrent dans sa tête plus rapidement que prévu. Il saisit un stylo ainsi qu'un rapport, et essaya de le lire.

« J'aime mieux ça, » annonça la jeune femme en retournant vers son bureau.

Il ne répondit pas, et ne comprenant pas ce qui était écrit sur le dossier, il décida de signer, après tout ce n'était qu'un rapport.

* * *

Je vous présente Roy Mustang, colonel dans l'armée, aussi connu sous le nom de Flame Alchemist. Nous sommes en 1915, il a trente-et-un ans. Cela faisait un an que la bataille contre les Homonculi était finie, cependant il n'avait pas pu monter en grade comme espéré, ni même prendre le commandement du pays, son but.

Et voici Elisabeth Hawkeye, surnommée l'œil de faucon. Âgée de vingt-six ans, elle est le premier lieutenant de ce cher Mustang. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à de nombreuses reprises, spécialement lors du combat contre ces créatures créées par Père, un an auparavant. Depuis, l'équipe était redevenue comme avant, et avait pu retourner à son service.

Néanmoins, ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis longtemps, pas seulement depuis la guerre d'Ishbal. Le jeune homme avait été l'apprenti de son père, mais c'était elle qui lui avait appris son secret ultime : l'alchimie des flammes. C'est un long passé qui peut à tout moment ressurgir, et créer des ravages pour le moins importants…

* * *

Riza, car tel était le surnom de la jeune femme, continua son travail, tout en surveillant son supérieur du coin de l'œil : elle savait pertinemment qu'il tenterait à tout moment d'échapper à son travail pour se reposer. Quel fainéant…

Elle se tripota nerveusement son poignet droit. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle était heureuse que les uniformes militaires soient à manches longues, de ce fait personne ne pouvait voir ce qui s'y trouvait…

Havoc, le second lieutenant, s'approcha et lui tendit un dossier qu'il venait de terminer. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et commença à le relire soigneusement, de façon à vérifier si tout était en ordre pour les supérieurs qui le traiteraient et le classeraient. Il s'agissait simplement d'un rapport d'une mission sans réelle importance, juste un couple qui faisait trop de bruit le soir en se disputant, ils en venaient parfois aux mains, et tout le boucan engendré gênait les voisins, qui n'avaient rien demandé. Inutile de dire que le divorce était malheureusement la seule solution dans ce genre de situations.

Elle fut interrompue lorsque Falman, l'autre second lieutenant, lui adressa la parole.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, il y a quelqu'un pour vous. »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Son regard se porta vers la porte, où se trouvait son interlocuteur. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

* * *

Mustang s'apprêtait à piquer un petit somme lorsque Falman brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il tendit l'oreille. Personne n'était jamais venu voir son lieutenant, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

« Kim… » murmura Riza.

Mh ? C'était qui, Kim ? Il leva la tête et fut plutôt surpris de voir l'apparence de cette personne.

Comment dire… C'était le clone du lieutenant. Sauf qu'elle avait onze ans, douze à tout casser. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à sa poitrine naissante, des yeux rouges qui reflétaient le même regard qu'elle. Incroyable. C'était sa copie parfaite, en plus jeune.

Cependant, la petite semblait affolée, terrifiée. Elle regardait Riza qui s'approcha d'elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière agissait d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Elle semblait tout d'un coup douce, attentive, aimante.

* * *

Riza s'approcha vers elle, et posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

- Ils… Ils… sont revenus… » répondit la gamine d'une voix tremblante et terrifiée.

Le lieutenant sembla se crisper, et elles allèrent ailleurs, sous le regard étonné et curieux de ses collègues.

Une fois arrivées dans un lieu où elles ne seraient entendues de personne, la plus âgée se mit au niveau de la plus jeune.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils… J'étais à la maison, je jouais avec Black Hayate et… Quelqu'un a commencé à frapper violemment à la porte… Je me suis cachée dans un placard avec lui, et… Deux hommes sont entrés… Ils… Ils… Ils étaient deux… C'étaient les mêmes que la dernière fois. Ils ne m'ont pas vue et Hayate n'a pas aboyé, alors ils sont vite partis… J'ai eu peur… Je sais que tu ne veux pas trop que je vienne, mais… »

Riza la serra dans ses bras, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que Kim pleurait.

« Tu as bien fait de venir. Tu vas rester avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rapidement arranger ça, ma puce. »

La petite serra à son tour son aînée dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, sans retenir ses larmes. Elle avait eu si peur… Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elles étaient harcelées, et que la petite vivait dans la peur. A douze ans, on ne pouvait pas contrôler aussi bien ses émotions qu'à vingt-six. Toutes les deux savaient ce que ces personnes souhaitaient, mais elles n'avaient pas l'intention de céder. Parce que cela les détruirait toutes les deux. Et Riza souhaitait le meilleur pour la petite, elle ne se permettrait pas de la jeter dans un Enfer prévisible.

« Hayate est à l'accueil, annonça la petite.

- On va aller le chercher, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi au bureau, on cherchera un endroit où dormir ce soir. »

Elle lui fit une bise sur le haut du front, puis continua :

« Par contre, fais comme je te l'ai déjà dit ici. Ils ne doivent pas savoir pour nous. »

Kim acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hayate de manière à l'emmener avec elles, puis elles se rendirent à nouveau dans le bureau, sous les regards hébétés des cinq hommes. La petite serra fort la main du lieutenant, qui fit une petite explication.

« Je vous présente Kim, elle va rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mon service. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de travailler, vous autres. »

Sa dernière phrase fut prononcée avec fermeté, aussi ses collègues mimèrent de travailler. Excédée, elle soupira, ajouta une chaise à son bureau, lui tendit des feuilles ainsi que quelques crayons, tout en souriant.

« Je finis à 19h, désolé mais je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir pour t'occuper. Tu peux jouer avec Hayate, si tu veux, mais en silence. »

Kim hocha la tête, et saisit le matériel pour commencer à dessiner. Tous dans la pièce regardaient tour à tour les deux femmes, cherchant un lien. Sœurs ? Sans doute, Hawkeye était trop jeune pour avoir une fille de cet âge. Ou bien une nièce ?

* * *

Mustang fixait attentivement la nouvelle venue. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Autant qu'il sache, Riza n'avait pas de sœur. Une cousine, alors ? Aurait-elle retrouvé de la famille ? En tous cas, la ressemblance était frappante. Une vraie petite Elisabeth Hawkeye sur pattes. Et si… Non, c'était impossible, après tout.

Un coup de feu le tira de ses pensées. Son premier lieutenant venait de tirer dans le plafond, et avait l'air plutôt énervée.

« Ah, enfin j'attire votre attention, colonel ! Veuillez terminer ces dossiers, ou bien je vous force à rester pour la nuit.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas retenir cette jeune demoiselle ici !

- Comme si j'allais me gêner. »

N'ayant d'autre choix, il déclara forfait et retourna à ses dossiers. Il n'allait pas forcer cette petite fille à s'ennuyer encore plus à cause de lui… Mais pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Ah oui, il était le défenseur des femmes. Quoique retenir la plus vieille des deux jusque tard dans la nuit ne le dérangeait pas tant que cela.

L'heure tourna. La pause de 16h arriva.

Havoc, Falman, Breda et Fuery s'étirèrent, puis le premier se dirigea vers le lieutenant, une cigarette à la bouche qu'il voulut allumer jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui enlève.

« Nous avons une jeune personne, ici, second lieutenant, annonça-t-elle fermement. Veuillez ne pas fumer.

- Ah, désolé, marmonna-t-il. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur ! »

Riza ne répondit pas, sa main se crispa. Kim s'approcha d'elle et attrapa un morceau de son uniforme. Celle-ci la regarda et sourit.

« Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas fait les présentations, dit-elle. Kim, voici Jean Havoc, un collègue. Lui c'est Falman, celui avec des lunettes est Fuery, l'autre qui mange un sandwich c'est Breda, et celui qui dort, c'est Roy Mustang. »

La petite agita la tête en signe de salutations. Les quatre hommes l'entourèrent.

« On t'avait jamais vue avant ! C'est fou comme tu ressembles au lieutenant ! Vous êtes sœurs, non ?

- Si tu veux, je te montrerai un tour que j'ai appris à Hayate !

- Tu es à Central depuis longtemps ? »

A chaque question sur leur lien de parenté, elle regarda son aînée avec angoisse. Celle-ci lui répondait avec un sourire.

« Kim est une parente, expliqua-t-elle, je suis sa tutrice.

- On le savait pas, lieutenant ! Vous auriez pu nous le dire !

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Eh ben… On est vos collègues !

- Lieutenant, pourrais-je vous voir ? » Demanda Mustang, coupant la conversation.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers son supérieur, après avoir ordonné aux quatre amis de ne pas l'embêter.

Roy devait avouer que cette histoire l'intéressait au plus haut point… Pourquoi Hawkeye serait-elle la tutrice de son clone ? Et qui était exactement cette parente ?

« Lieutenant, pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe exactement ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Kim est l'une de mes parentes que j'ai rencontrée récemment. En raison d'événements personnels, je suis sa tutrice.

- Et qui sont ses parents ?

- Son père est parti avant sa naissance et sa mère est morte il y a quelques mois. On m'a contactée puisque nous avons les mêmes noms de famille.

- Et pourquoi était-elle terrifiée en arrivant ?

- Il s'agit de ma vie privée, vous n'avez aucun droit dessus. »

Mustang fronça les sourcils. Elle avait raison, mais il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Il sentait que quelque chose de pas net se produisait durant ses heures de repos, et que cela risquait de s'aggraver…

Il la fixa un instant, et remarqua qu'elle serrait sa main droite. Signe qu'elle perdait patience et que cela risquait de mal tourner pour lui.

« Vous pouvez disposer, » déclara-t-il simplement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Dix-neuf heures arrivèrent plus vite que prévu. Tous parmi l'équipe Mustang étaient partis, exceptés ce dernier ainsi que Riza et Kim.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, le travail fut fini à temps, elle n'eut pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle annonça à la petite qu'elles partaient, celle-ci sembla devenir plus inquiète, et tira sur sa manche.

« J'ai peur… Je veux pas y retourner…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger cela, murmura-t-elle.

- Un problème ? Demanda Roy.

- Non, aucun, » répondit froidement Riza.

Cette dernière rangea ses affaires, n'accordant aucun regard à cet homme qui le fixait, puis elle se leva, prit sa protégée par la main et sortit en claquant la porte, chose qu'elle faisait fréquemment lorsqu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Mustang ne la quittait plus des yeux. Il y avait anguille sous roche, il le sentait clairement. Et cette anguille devait être plutôt grosse, au vu de sa réaction. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. S'il se faisait remarquer, cela allait chauffer pour lui. Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre le risque, après tout ? Il aimait cela.

Le colonel prit son manteau, et l'enfila tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs. Une fois dans la rue, il regarda autour de lui, puis aperçut les deux Hawkeye une centaine de mètres plus loin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne serait sans doute pas vivant le lendemain s'il venait à être vu, mais l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette affaire compensait cette prise de risque.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était amoureux de son lieutenant. Il l'avait été, ou du moins l'avait-il pensé. Ce fut quelques temps après être entré dans l'armée et donc de l'avoir laissée seule qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une attirance, une sorte d'amourette de jeunesse. Elle-même devait n'avoir aucun ou du moins plus de sentiments pour lui, ou alors elle n'avait jamais essayé de le lui montrer depuis la guerre d'Ishbal, outre la demande de lui brûler le dos, quoiqu'elle l'avait demandé uniquement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même.

Cependant, avant son départ, il avait fait quelque chose. Qui l'avait sans doute faite souffrir, quand bien même elle n'en ait rien laissé paraître. C'était en repensant à cet acte qu'il avait compris qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et donc qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée à ce point.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il les suivait, il se rendit compte qu'elles ne se dirigeaient pas vers leur appartement. Peut-être allaient-elles dîner quelque part ? Sans aucun doute. Il ne pensait pas que sa subordonnée pouvait avoir une telle vie en-dehors du travail. Décidément, il ne savait rien du lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, il ne connaissait qu'Elisabeth Hawkeye, cette fragile adolescente. Et encore, était-il certain de l'avoir réellement connue ? Au fond, il ne l'avait jamais vue à l'époque de son apprentissage. Etait-elle dans sa chambre à longueur de journée ? Qui sait…

Mustang stoppa le pas tandis que les deux blondes entrèrent dans un bâtiment. Curieux d'en connaître l'identité, il s'approcha, et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un restaurant. C'était un hôtel.

Il regarda à travers la vitrine. Riza se trouvait au comptoir et semblait parler avec un employé en se tripotant nerveusement le poignet droit. La petite fille semblait effrayée, sur le point de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les déranger à ce point pour qu'elles ne retournent pas chez elles ? Clés perdues ? Non. Vol ? Peut-être. Néanmoins son lieutenant ne réagirait pas comme cela face à une situation de ce genre. Elle s'occuperait elle-même du cambrioleur, quand bien même il aurait fallu veiller toute la nuit.

Il reporta son attention sur le poignet droit de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle le tripotait, c'était un signe d'avertissement, comme quoi elle était sur le point de sortir son revolver. Or, elle semblait nerveuse, angoissée. Rien à voir avec son tic. Elle avait un problème. Etait-elle blessée ? Elle n'en avait pourtant pas l'air.

Roy aurait voulu s'approcher et lui demander la cause de ses soucis, cependant il connaissait ses limites. Un acte de ce genre lui coûterait une balle entre les deux yeux. Même angoissée, Riza n'en restait pas moins qu'une femme dangereuse et forte. Pourtant, quelqu'un avait réussi à percer sa coquille. Qui donc ? Une vieille connaissance ? Un petit ami ? Un voisin ? Un ennemi ? Il aurait aimé avoir la réponse à ses questions.

Cette Kim devait avoir un lien. Et puis, d'où sortait-elle, exactement ? Si son lieutenant avait adopté son clone, il l'aurait su ! Enfin, peut-être pas, réflexion faite. Il ne lisait pas les dossiers de ses subordonnés et celle-ci ne disait rien sur sa vie privée. Un vrai glaçon. Qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à fondre. Mais quelqu'un avait réussi.

Cette petite fille l'intriguait beaucoup, c'est le cas de le dire. Elle lui ressemblait tellement… Elle devait donc être de la famille proche. Une cousine ? Il aimerait en savoir plus… Mais que pensait-il donc ? Il n'en avait aucun droit.

* * *

Riza prit une chambre simple pour la nuit, elle dormirait avec Kim dans le même lit, et aviserait le lendemain sur les choses à faire. La jeune fille était en vacances, et ne pouvait donc pas retourner à l'école. Elle n'avait d'autres choix que de la prendre au travail...

Black Hayate se trouvait chez Fuery, se doutant bien que la curiosité du colonel n'aurait fait qu'augmenter s'il le savait, elle avait fait en sorte d'agir en toute discrétion. Le sergent n'avait pas vraiment posé de questions et avait semblé plutôt ravi de s'occuper du chien pour quelques temps. Voilà une bonne chose de réglé.

Le lieutenant attrapa la clef qu'on lui tendit puis se dirigea, Kim à la main, vers la chambre indiquée. La plus jeune prit une douche, et dormit dans un peignoir de l'hôtel qui était plutôt modeste, ayant laissé toutes ses affaires chez elle. La plus âgée fit de même, et s'allongea à ses côtés dans le lit double. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en entendant ses pleurs, elle la prit donc dans ses bras.

Les deux blondes restèrent un moment ainsi. Tout le stress, toute la peur accumulés par Kim ressortirent à ce moment-là. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on va se coucher qu'on ressent toutes les émotions que l'on a enfouies durant la journée. Elle avait eu si peur... Et elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas fini avant un moment.

« Je veux que ça finisse... murmura-t-elle dans un pleur.

- Je ferai tout pour ça, ma chérie, répondit-elle en la serrant plus fort. Je vais trouver un moyen de te faire sortir de Central sans danger, et je te trouverai un endroit où loger en attendant que je résolve le problème.

- Non, je veux rester avec toi ! J'ai peur toute seule... Et ils risquent de te faire quelque chose...

- Ils ne me feront rien. Je te promets qu'on restera ensemble. »

Elisabeth lui sourit. Elles s'en sortiraient. Elles vivraient heureuses, toutes les deux. Elle ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Oui... Elle devait survivre. Épuisées, elles s'endormirent rapidement...

* * *

Il commença à pleuvoir. Génial... Mustang était inutile sous la pluie, c'était connu. Il savait cependant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de nouveau ce soir, s'il pénétrait dans l'appartement de sa subordonnée, il savait que celle-ci s'en apercevrait, et cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter davantage... Devrait-il essayer de lui parler ? Néanmoins elle ne lui dirait rien... Et s'il découvrait ce qu'elle cachait au niveau de son poignet ? Cela l'aiderait à avancer dans son enquête...

Le Flame Alchemist se passa une main dans ses cheveux puis posa ses yeux noirs un dernier instant sur le bâtiment avant de se retourner...

La présence de Kim étonna beaucoup de monde le lendemain, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'équipe Mustang d'être ravis d'avoir une nouvelle personne à leurs côtés qui leur permettrait sans doute de se relâcher un peu.

Son existence se fit connaître dans tout le QG avant la fin de la journée. Certaines connaissances comme Armstrong ou Scieska passaient histoire de vérifier cette ressemblance que l'on vantait tellement. Non déçue d'être populaire, le centre d'attention essayait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour et vantait sa tutrice, tout en s'ajoutant un peu d'honneur pour elle-même. Durant cette journée, elle put d'ailleurs voir les talents au tir de celle-ci, en effet, chez elles elle ne voyait aucun pistolet, au grand étonnement des militaires lorsqu'ils l'apprirent.

Roy n'avait pas été si étonné que cela du fait que la protégée de Hawkeye soit de retour le jour suivant. Il s'y attendait, pour tout dire. Ils étaient en période de vacances scolaires, et au vu la gravité de la situation, il était sûr plus prudent de l'emmener.

Sa curiosité n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis la veille. Il devait savoir. Connaître la raison de toute cette histoire. Pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas été tellement angoissé. D'un côté, il savait qu'elle saurait gérer. C'était égoïste et horrible de sa part. Sa réaction seule devait être la preuve qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle. Malgré tout il était stupide. Tout simplement. Il n'avait rien compris.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'ils furent seuls ailleurs, qu'il put enfin découvrir la vérité sur son poignet droit.

Mustang avait dû se rendre dans une autre pièce pour rencontrer un supérieur de manière à discuter d'une certaine mission passée sans réelle importance. Ils traversèrent un couloir désert lorsqu'il s'arrêta. En subordonnée modèle, elle en fit de même.

« Donnez-moi votre bras droit, ordonna-t-il soudainement.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu.

- Sauf votre respect, colonel, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le montrerais.

- Et vous ai donné un ordre, ce n'est pas assez clair pour vous ? »

Riza lui soutint un regard un instant avant de s'exécuter. Il saisit sa main puis baissa le haut du manche de l'uniforme militaire.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible... Il leva les yeux vers elle, qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer d'un air de défi.

« Êtes-vous satisfait, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous devriez savoir que vous n'avez aucune emprise sur ma vie privée.

- Mais merde, lieutenant ! Vous pensez que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ?!

- Parfaitement. Je travaille correctement, cela relève donc de ma vie en-dehors du travail. Vous n'êtes pas mon père, mon frère ni même mon mari, vous n'avez pas à être au courant. »

Elle le défia du regard un instant encore, se fichant bien du système hiérarchique à ce moment précis, puis tourna les talons afin de retourner au bureau.

Le colonel resta abasourdi encore quelques instants. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il l'avait bien vu. Pas seulement sur son poignet mais apparemment sur l'intégralité de son bras se trouvaient des cicatrices ainsi que des blessures récentes, dont des bleus. Des brûlures, des coups de couteau ou de fouet... Et un uniforme cachait ces horreurs. Un simple morceau de tissu masquait une terrible vérité, un secret, sans doute plusieurs.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de prendre la direction de son bureau. A ce moment-là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le lieutenant se fermerait à toute conversation et l'enverrait balader s'il essayait de savoir. Que faire...


	4. Chapitre 3

**J'ai envie de vous mettre deux chapitres aujourd'hui... Si vous êtes de bons lecteurs, ce sera le cas !**

* * *

Riza se haïssait. A présent, son supérieur était au courant pour son bras. Pas pour l'autre, en tous cas, qui, heureusement, était moins blessé. Elle aurait dû résister au moment où il lui avait demandé son membre droit... Quelle idiote. Cependant, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non, il aurait fini par le voir.

Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce de l'équipe Mustang, sentant bien son humeur de chien. Par expérience, tous savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas la titiller dans ces moments-là. Elle claqua la porte et posa avec violence les dossiers sur son bureau, provoquant un bruit sourd qui engendra un silence de mort. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'ils aillent juste se faire voir.

Le temps fut long jusqu'à la fin de son service. Personne n'osa lui adresser la parole, ni même lui rendre un dossier ou quoi que ce soit, on s'arrangeait pour le faire passer par d'autres. Kim, de son côté, ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, juste tranquille, comme si elle ne craignait pas la colère de sa tutrice. Au vu de sa réaction, cela semblait être le cas, ce qui ne put que provoquer de l'admiration de la part de l'équipe.

Lorsque le colonel était entré peu de temps après elle, Hawkeye ne lui avait accordé aucun regard et ne lui adressa pas la parole par la suite. Ayant une certaine crainte de son lieutenant durant ses périodes avec cet état d'esprit, celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche en sa direction, néanmoins il l'avait longuement observée, et devait admettre qu'il aurait aimé connaître le fin mot de cette histoire...

Les quatre autres hommes du bureau n'étaient pas tout à fait aveugles, et avait plus ou moins compris que c'était leur cher supérieur qui était la cause de son humeur. Aussi aucun d'entre eux ne leur parla, créant ainsi trois groupes dans la salle : eux, le colonel puis le lieutenant et Kim. Autant dire que la bonne ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous...

Breda et Havoc partirent les premiers, s'en suivirent Fuery et le lieutenant accompagné de sa protégée. Le sergent lui demanda s'il fallait qu'il garde encore Hayate ce soir, chose qu'elle accepta. Il n'était malheureusement pas accepté dans l'hôtel, mais elle ne le précisa pas. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il les quitta à un carrefour, les laissant seules dans la rue. Riza prit la main de la jeune fille avec un sourire. Elle était son rayon de soleil, sa raison de se battre contre ce problème, d'aller vers l'avant.

« On va à l'hôtel ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas rester éternellement dans ces vêtements, répondit le lieutenant. On va passer rapidement à l'appartement, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et la suivit, nerveuse. Il lui était impossible de masquer son stress. Et s'ils y étaient ? Et si elles se faisaient prendre ? Bien sûr, Riza avait tout cela en tête, et contenait son angoisse du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, l'aîné devait toujours se montrer fort, après tout.

Elles traversèrent les rues d'un pas rapide, évitant de regarder les gens dans les yeux, technique pour ne pas se faire repérer trop facilement. Elles se serraient fort la main, comme si elles étaient chacune tirées d'un côté, et qu'elles risquaient d'être séparées à jamais. Les deux blondes savaient bien qu'il leur faudrait faire ''vite fait bien fait''.

Riza monta les marches plus vite que la cadette, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il leur fallait faire demi-tour. Mais elle ne se contrôlait plus, et continuait d'avancer toujours un peu plus vite sans réussir à se retourner ou ordonner à Kim de s'en aller. Elle était comme possédée. Il lui était impossible d'avoir le dessus sur elle-même.

A ce moment-là, en arrivant en haut des escaliers, elle fut certaine d'une chose.

Elles n'auraient jamais dû venir.

* * *

Mustang était avachi sur son bureau, il ne restait plus que Falman à ses côtés, qui ne lui ferait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. De toutes manières c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Son esprit était envahi par sa découverte. D'où son bras droit tirait-il des blessures aussi importantes ? On pourrait la comparer à un enfant battu... Et Kim, avait-elle la même chose sur ses membres ?

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il essayait de tout mettre au point, c'était comme un puzzle : il manquait un pièce. Une simple pièce pour le terminer. Même s'il était loin d'avoir beaucoup d'informations. Voyons voir... La jeune fille était arrivée terrifiée la veille, et avait fait allusion à des personnes qui seraient venues, elle a peur de retourner chez elle et elles vont dormir à l'hôtel, Riza a des blessures au niveau du bras droit, qu'elle tripotait nerveusement ces derniers jours, elles étaient donc récentes.

Si l'on mettait tout en bout, on pourrait déduire un harcèlement... Qui serait d'un niveau important pour que même son lieutenant perde le contrôle de la situation. Qui pouvait bien l'effrayer à ce point ?

Mais aussi, pourquoi s'investissait-il tellement ? Après tout, il ne l'aimait pas, pas besoin de se voiler la face. En réalité, Roy était extrêmement possessif et tenait quand même à ses subordonnés, de plus il avait un passé commun avec elle. Passé dont ils n'avaient jamais reparlé excepté lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui brûler le dos. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, au fond... Tourner la page était la meilleure chose à faire.

Une question germa subitement dans son esprit : où étaient-elles, à présent ? A l'hôtel, sans doute. Quoiqu'elles ne devaient plus avoir de vêtements, et à cette heure-là les magasins étaient fermés...

Il eut une prise soudaine de conscience.

_Mon Dieu mais quel abruti... _pensa-t-il.

Le colonel se leva en trombes, attrapa son manteau et courut à travers les couloirs en direction de la sortie. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. Et comme un imbécile il ne s'était attendu à rien.

Tout en courant dans les rues vers sa destination, il enfila ses gants qui étaient fort heureusement secs, autant que le temps. Il espérait plus que tout qu'il se trompait...

* * *

xXxXxXx

« On te tient enfin, Hawkeye ! »

Riza regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait noir, les rues étaient désertes, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Quatre hommes l'encerclaient, deux semblaient tenir un couteau dans leurs mains. A son grand soulagement, Kim n'était pas là.

Les deux hommes non armés se jetèrent sur elle, elle fit quelques pas de manière à les éviter, puis réussit à les assommer jusqu'à ce que l'un de ceux possédant un couteau prenne la relève, une cigarette dans la bouche.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris ses revolvers ce soir-là ?

Celui-là fut plus dur à maîtriser, la jeune femme se servait de ses bras comme bouclier, ce qui lui valut des coupures, en plus des bleus reçus par les deux premiers. Au moment où elle sembla perdre l'avantage, elle fit un jeu de pieds qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber. De là, elle lui brisa la nuque sans qu'il puisse demander son reste. A son grand étonnement, le dernier ne l'attaqua pas. Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Lui aussi fumait tranquillement une cigarette et la regardait d'un air méprisant, supérieur.

« T'es plutôt forte, ça m'étonne pas que tu nous aies échappé depuis ce jour.

- Tu diras à ton boss que je ne travaillerai plus pour lui.

- Ah, mais il ne s'y intéresse plus, à ça.

- Alors il veut quoi ? »

Il lâcha un rire méprisant, amusé qui l'énerva au plus au point, néanmoins elle se retint de l'attaquer, il savait quelque chose.

« T'es vraiment une blonde ! Tu n'avais toujours pas compris ? »

Il rit encore quelques instants avant de plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

« Il te veut, toi, Hawkeye. Il veut ton petit secret. »

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il eu vent de l'existence de son secret ? Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question qu'elle le lui livre. Elle se jeta sur son ennemi, qui semblait plus fort que les précédents. Il évitait ses coups avec la même technique qu'elle-même utilisait : le jeu des pieds. Elle ne put s'épuiser en faisant cela, car elle dut passer sur la défensive puisqu'il avait décidé de l'attaquer.

Il eut rapidement l'avantage et la plaqua contre un mur. L'homme fit un petit sourire et éteignit sa cigarette sur son bras droit déjà blessé.

« T'es vraiment faible. »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kim seule. Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle attendait son retour à la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme l'emmener. Il fallait qu'elle se batte. Réellement. Même si elle devait _le _faire, bien qu'elle se le soit interdit depuis la mort de sa mère quand elle avait neuf ans.

Son assaillant ne vit pas le coup venir. Il fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin, la libérant de son emprise. Il suffoqua, sa respiration ayant été coupée lors du choc, et s'écroula, inanimé, sur le sol.

Riza se laissa glisser sur le sol, et reprit sa respiration, encore sous l'effet du combat. Elle s'en voulait. Elle _l_'avait fait. Elle avait brisé la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même. En plus, elle avait été blessée. Kim allait s'inquiéter pour rien, à présent...

Ce fut à partir de cet instant qu'elle eut la certitude qu'elle était réellement en danger.

XxxXxXx

* * *

Cette soirée qui s'était produite quatre jours plus tôt défila dans sa tête. Les deux hommes armés étaient morts, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle les revoit. C'était leur boss qu'elle allait croiser.

Des hommes armés avec des accessoires plus perfectionnés se tenaient devant la porte de leur appartement, d'autres se trouvaient sans aucun doute à l'intérieur. Riza mit la jeune fille derrière elle, et fusilla ses adversaires du regard. Elle avait un pistolet et quelques recharges sur elle... Mais sur ce point ils étaient mieux équipés qu'elle. Plus compétents, cela restait à voir.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle remarqua que les portes de chaque logement étaient ouvertes. Ils auraient donc fait évacuer... Tant mieux, de cette façon personne ne serait impliqué.

« Kim, va-t-en.

- Quoi ? »

Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter. Elles avaient été repérées, des coups de feu s'en suivirent. L'œil de faucon attrapa son pistolet et tira à son tour. Ne pouvant avancer, elles reculaient toujours un peu plus, descendant ainsi les escaliers.

Le souffle d'une explosion les projeta au rez-de-chaussée. Riza se releva à toute vitesse, regarda la fille blonde qui semblait quelque peu assommée, la mit sur son dos et vida son chargeur. Plus de munitions...

Forcée de battre en retraite, elle sortit dans la rue plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les lampadaires semblaient avoir été détruits. Kim sur son dos, elle fit quelques pas avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un s'avérait être Mustang.

Elle examina la situation. Finalement tout cela tournait à son avantage...

« Colonel, prenez soin d'elle, s'il vous plaît.

- Quoi ? Mais lieutenant... ! »

Hawkeye ne répondit pas, fit descendre sa protégée encore un peu sonnée et força son supérieur à la prendre. Là, elle fit volte-face pour retourner se battre. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse ou elles ne seraient jamais tranquilles.

« Lieutenant ! » appela Roy, qui ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. Restez sagement ici, s'il vous plaît. Et protégez-la.

- Quoi ?! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

Elle claqua des mains et tout se déroula bien vite.

Les molécules d'air s'entassèrent autour des deux autres, formant une barrière indestructible en forme de demi-bulle. Roy pouvait s'acharner autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait dessus, il ne la briserait pas. Elle seule le pouvait...

Sur ce, Riza retourna au cœur de la bataille, qui l'appelait...


	5. Chapitre 4

C'était tout simplement invraisemblable. Riza était une alchimiste ? Alors où était son cercle ? L'avait-elle dessiné sur sa main ? Portait-elle une bague ou un objet quelconque ?

Roy regarda plus attentivement l'endroit où il était confiné. C'était comme une sorte de demi-cercle en verre... Mais cela semblait plus solide. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son alchimie, au risque de blessures. Pour lui ça irait, mais pas pour Kim...

Une immense explosion le fit sursauter. La façade de l'immeuble s'effondra, lui permettant de voir ce qui s'y passait. Un incendie avait aussi commencé à se déclarer. Lorsque la poussière fut en partie tombée, il put mieux voir la scène : Hawkeye se battait contre un nombre incalculable de personnes. D'où sortaient-ils... ? Elle enchaînait divers types d'alchimie : classique, et... de flamme. Pourquoi connaissait-elle tout cela ? Et comment ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais su ? Et surtout, où était son cercle de transmutation ?

Mustang fut tiré de ses pensées au moment où Kim reprit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient -c'est-à-dire cette espèce de bulle-, elle commença à prendre peur, puis devint livide en voyant la jeune femme se battre contre autant d'hommes.

« Maman !! » hurla-t-elle en frappant de toutes ses forces contre la paroi.

_Maman ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Puis l'histoire de la jeune fille lui revint en mémoire : elle n'avait pas connu son père, sa mère était morte. Elle devait donc considérer Riza comme sa mère...

Elle ne fit que hurler de plus belle ainsi que pleurer, alors que lui-même ne comprenait même pas ce qui se passait...

« Kim, il faut que tu me dises ce qui se passe. »

Elle arrêta de frapper mais ne quitta pas la scène de ses yeux embués pour autant, sans cacher son angoisse.

« Ils vont lui faire du mal ! Ils veulent prendre maman !

- La prendre ?

- Ils disent qu'elle est spéciale parce qu'elle est la dernière Hawkeye.

- Et toi ?

- Ils ne veulent pas de moi. Ils disent que je suis impure et trop jeune. »

* * *

Riza avait eu du mal à se protéger durant la grosse explosion qui avait ravagé quasiment tout l'immeuble, et avait donc reçu certains coups qui commençaient à lui faire perdre conscience.

_Pas maintenant..._ Supplia-t-elle.

Grâce à l'incendie, elle put utiliser l'alchimie des flammes. Oui, elle en connaissait le secret. Mais ses assaillants étaient toujours plus nombreux, elle ne put tenir quelques instants de plus seulement grâce à Kim, qui l'appelait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était à ses côtés, de tenir sa main dans la sienne... Elle avait pensé pouvoir venir à bout de tous ses ennemis, finalement cela ne s'avérait pas être le cas. Pourquoi était-elle restée là lors de l'explosion... Pourquoi était-elle retournée dans son appartement... Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, plusieurs années auparavant ? Si elle avait su que tout cela finirait ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais travaillé pour lui...

Riza n'avait pas utilisé l'alchimie depuis très longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère pour être précise, et était donc beaucoup plus à l'aise avec des pistolets... Qu'elle n'avait pas. Le destin peut être cruel, parfois et nous faire tomber dans des embuscades qui conduiront à notre perte.

Trois hommes masqués se trouvèrent autour d'elle. Elle repéra une flamme non loin qu'elle amplifia de manière à les brûler. Elle se fichait bien de tuer. Tant que Kim était en sécurité. Elle le serait aussi longtemps qu'elle resterait dans son kekkai. Aucune attaque ne l'atteindrait, et au pire Roy était avec lui. Mustang, hein... ? Oui... Elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour cela... Après tout. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui, mais les quatre années qui les avaient séparés entre son départ pour l'armée et la guerre d'Ishbal lui avaient permis de l'oublier et d'avancer. Elle n'avait plus éprouvé de sentiments pour lui par la suite... Bien qu'une certaine affection, il fallait l'avouer, mais pour une certaine raison qu'elle n'avouerait jamais.

« Rends-toi, Hawkeye ! » cria l'un de ses assaillants.

Se rendre ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non, elle se battrait. Elle les tuerait tous, ainsi que la source, et elle vivrait heureuse avec Kim. Sa chère Kim... Elle méritait mieux que tout cela... Elle avait le droit d'avoir une existence sans souci... Malheureusement, la jeune femme savait que c'était une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accomplir. Ou du moins pas tant qu'elle serait le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

« Mamaaaan !!! » hurlait de plus belle Kim.

Non… Elle ne voulait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas la lui prendre. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, elle ne pouvait contenir sa peur ni ses larmes qui coulaient en abondance. Cet homme à côté d'elle pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle voulait juste la rejoindre. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se battre, elle le voyait bien.

« Mamaaan !! »

Kim frappa encore plus fort sur la paroi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la briser… ? Ses poignets finiraient par être cassés si elle continuait à ce rythme, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, tant qu'elle réussissait à sortir de là.

« Fais-moi sortir !! »

La jeune fille allait cogner plus fort que les autres fois, lorsqu'une main lui retint son poignet. Elle se retourna, le visage en larmes, pour apercevoir que c'était le supérieur de la jeune femme qui avait stoppé son mouvement.

« Arrête, si elle t'a mis là, c'est pour que tu ne sois pas blessée.

- Et comment vous pouvez être aussi calme ? Ils vont la tuer ! Ils vont la prendre ! Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne me laisserait plus seule !

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, mais je n'ai jamais vu cette alchimie ! Mes flammes ne risquent pas de marcher et on serait blessé en retour ! »

Elle se pétrifia à l'annonce de l'alchimie de flamme.

« Vous… Connaissez l'alchimie de flamme ? »

Roy ne sut que répondre, cette fille l'empêchait catégoriquement de parler, une sorte d'instinct lui disait de ne pas répondre.

Kim serra les poings sans quitter Riza des yeux. Son air devint plus sérieux, et elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois de la détermination, une certaine crainte mêlée à de l'angoisse.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais l'aider avec cette alchimie.

- Pardon ? »

Il manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Mais que voulait-elle dire ? Comment cela l'aider avec l'alchimie dont elle lui avait révélé le secret douze ans plus tôt ? Pourquoi serait-il impuissant ? Cette alchimie était puissante !

Il décida de jeter un regard vers le combat, et dut admettre qu'il fut étonné. Comment dire... Elle se battait divinement bien malgré son état. Le fait qu'elle soit en train de perdre le contrôle de son esprit ne lui échappait pas. Quand bien même, elle se débrouillait mieux que lui le ferait jamais. Pourquoi avoir caché une telle puissance ? Elle aurait pu facilement atteindre le sommet...

Une réponse qui pouvait tenir la route vint à lui : c'était son but à lui d'arriver en haut et gouverner. Elle avait ''juste'' promis de le protéger au péril de sa vie, de le suivre jusqu'en Enfer. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel dans tout cela, ils partageaient juste la même utopie : un monde où tout le monde serait heureux. Néanmoins il n'en aurait jamais demandé autant...

Mustang voulut la rejoindre, se tenir à ses côtés durant cette bataille, quand bien même il était faible. Une vérité le frappa : au fond, il ne savait rien de Riza Hawkeye. Ces prouesses à l'alchimie, cette histoire de la dernière Hawkeye, et Kim... Qu'allait-il encore apprendre, dans l'avenir ?

Une nouvelle explosion survint, les deux prisonniers de la bulle ne virent rien pendant plusieurs instants. Ce fut l'image suivante qu'ils eurent de la combattante qui leur glaça le sang.

* * *

Riza se battait pour garder conscience. Pour survivre. Pour retourner à une vie normale.

Un homme tira, elle créa un mur de pierre de manière à se protéger. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle vivante, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de la blesser, ils pouvaient même aller jusqu'à lui arracher les membres, elle le savait parfaitement. Il suffirait d'automails pour les remplacer, alors il n'y avait pas de tourment à se faire. C'était leur façon de penser.

Un autre adversaire tenta de l'attaquer par derrière, elle se retourna et donna un coup dans sa poitrine, comprimant ainsi sa cage thoracique, empêchant ses poumons de se gonfler et ainsi de respirer. Il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices, et n'éprouvait aucun remords pour ceux-là.

Il ne fallait pas nier que ses forces s'épuisaient et que le nombre d'assaillants ne diminuait pas. Hawkeye dut se résigner à faire une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas : battre en retraite.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, et les posa au sol. Une explosion s'en suivit. C'était sa chance. Tant qu'il y avait toute cette poussière, elle pourrait libérer Kim et le colonel, puis s'enfuir.

Un regard. Un souffle. Un espoir.

A quoi avait tenu toute cette volonté de survivre ?

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la détruire ?

Un pas. Un battement. Un cri.

Mais tout cela n'est-il pas inutile ?

Au fond, qu'est-ce que la vie ?

N'est-ce pas une chose inutile et sans espoir ?

Un choc. Un bruit. Une prise de conscience.

A quoi bon espérer, lorsque c'est inutile ?

Son plan avait raté.

Dans sa course, Riza percuta l'un de ses ennemis. Celui-ci l'attrapa violemment, et en appela d'autres.

_Kim... Colonel..._

Elle avait perdu.

* * *

Mustang se précipita à son tour contre la paroi. La tension monta dans la demi-bulle. Kim recommença à frapper de toutes ses forces et à l'appeler.

« Mamaaaaan !!! »

Lui n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de toutes façons aucun son n'en sortirait, même s'il essayait. Le résultat était évident : Riza s'était fait prendre.

Elle était maintenue par l'un des hommes contre lesquels elle se battait, et ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ses mains étaient bloquées et il était évident qu'elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour continuer. Tout était de sa faute... Il aurait dû ne pas se faire emprisonner et se battre, lui aussi... Il était inutile et faible. C'était une évidence qui ne le quitta pas. Et qui le faisait terriblement souffrir. S'il voulait devenir führer, c'était pour protéger tout le monde. Mais il ne pouvait même pas la protéger. Elle. Sa subordonnée, la fille de son maître. Il avait échoué à la demande de ce dernier au moment de sa mort.

Il était faible. Il ne pourrait jamais remplir cette fonction.

Riza tourna la tête vers eux, et leur adressa un sourire. Le plus beau, le plus pur sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

Entre eux, tout avait fonctionné aux regards. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il suffisait d'un échange de regard pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Ils entretenaient une relation privilégiée, un lien puissant qui ne serait jamais détruit.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé.

Ce sourire signifiait beaucoup de choses. Elle avait vu son regard à ce moment-là. Ce qu'il devait penser de lui-même, son état d'esprit. Et elle avait décidé de lui répondre ceci exactement : ce n'est pas votre faute, c'était mon choix. Atteignez votre but et changez ce pays.

C'était comme s'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois...

Mais ce regard ainsi que ce sourire étaient aussi destinés à Kim. Cependant ils n'avaient pas la même signification. Mustang y voyait plutôt un amour profond, maternel, un désir de protection et de survie. Un lien plus puissant que le leur était tissé entre les deux blondes. Elles étaient comme mère et fille.

Car Riza était une humaine, et une femme. Elle avait besoin d'aimer. En rencontrant cette parente qui venait de perdre la seule personne qu'elle connaissait réellement, elle avait dû vouloir essayer de lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu, l'aimer comme sa propre fille. Et cette dernière avait dû désirer la considérer comme une mère, se sentir aimée. Elles étaient liées comme deux doigts de la main. Personne ne devrait pouvoir les séparer.

Mais le destin n'était pas toujours sympathique et compatissant.

Ce fut la dernière image que les deux prisonniers eurent d'Elisabeth Hawkeye, alias Riza ou l'œil de Faucon.

L'un des hommes leva son pistolet, et se plaça de sorte à l'avoir dans son champ de tir.

Un pistolet est cruel. Et horriblement simple. Il ne considère en aucune manière une vie humaine. Il suffit de bouger un peu l'index pour ôter la vie d'une personne. L'effacer de ce monde.

Que ressentait une personne en joue ? Elle aurait voulu le savoir. Et elle allait bientôt l'expérimenter.

L'homme tira. Le corps de Riza Hawkeye s'effondra sur le sol.

Et ce fut le silence.


	6. Chapitre 5

Ce fut le silence.

Comme le silence après la bataille.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Cela n'a pas pu se produire.

Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague.

Les ennemis se retirèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant le terrain vide. Ou presque. Il restait une chose. Une chose lourde. Non pas au niveau physique mais affectif.

« MAMAAAN !!! »

Une voix suraigüe brisa ce silence sourd.

Kim avait hurlé au point de s'étouffer, et ne s'arrêtait pas. On avait l'impression qu'elle se déchirait les cordes vocales.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Cela n'avait pas pu se produire.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

Riza Hawkeye n'avait pas pu mourir.

C'était impossible.

* * *

Mustang n'arriva pas à réagir jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille réalise la situation. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Son lieutenant... Sa subordonnée... Était morte. Il avait failli. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Il l'avait regardée mourir. Se faire assassiner. Et il n'avait rien pu faire.

« Lieutenant... » murmura-t-il si faiblement qu'il eut l'impression de n'avoir dit mot.

* * *

La bulle céda, sans doute à cause de la mort de son créateur. Hors d'elle, Kim se rua, manquant de tomber, vers le cadavre de celle qui lui était le plus cher, le visage recouvert de larmes. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant son corps, tout comme son souffle. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait... Non...

« Maman... murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. MAMAN !! »

Elle hurla. Personne ne possédait le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Elle en était de toutes manières incapable. C'était un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller et trouver la jeune femme dans la chambre d'à côté en train de dormir.

Si c'était un rêve, elle voulait se réveiller. Tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait supporter autant de douleur... Elle se sentait mal... Elle voulait la voir sourire, lui tenir la main. Comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Elle voulait entendre le son de sa voix...

« Maman !! Ouvre les yeux, MAMAN !!! » (ndla : ça y est je vais me mettre à pleurer)

Elle pouvait hurler, pleurer, la supplier, cela ne changerait rien. Elle était morte. Ses yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus.

* * *

Mustang s'était approché lentement. Il n'avait pas osé, en premier lieu. Il se sentait tellement coupable... Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur. D'abord Hughes, à présent elle... Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et tendit les mains.

« Combien de personnes chères allez-vous encore me prendre ? » murmura-t-il avec colère et tristesse.

C'était de sa faute, quand bien même elle avait voulu lui faire croire le contraire avant de se faire tirer dessus. S'il avait réagi... S'il l'avait aidée... Si...

Avec des si, on remplirait Amestris dans une bouteille.

Mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait pas se pardonner.

Elle était morte par sa faute. Par son incompétence, sa stupidité, son manque de réaction. Il aurait dû arriver plus tôt, essayer de trouver la source de ses problèmes. Oui. C'était son devoir de l'aider. De la sauver.

« Pardon... Maître... »

Après la pluie vient le beau temps. C'était ce que l'on disait. Dans ce cas, la pluie était-elle le beau temps dans cette situation ? Une larme coula. Mustang avait le visage relevé vers le ciel, comme pour accueillir les gouttes de pluie, quand bien même il ne pleuvait pas... D'une certaine façon. Oui, il pleurait, et alors ? Les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

Hawkeye avait toujours beaucoup signifié pour lui. Il avait compris, au moment où elle était entrée dans son service, qu'elle était une partie de lui-même. Elle complétait ce qu'il manquait en lui. La rigueur, l'attention, la force...

Mais elle était partie, à présent. Pourrait-il seulement vivre sans ce morceau ? Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas. Personne ne saurait le protéger aussi bien qu'elle. Il s'en voulait. Même morte il lui en demandait encore. Au fond, il était la cause de sa mort. Sans lui, elle aurait été libre, et ne serait sans doute pas entrée dans l'armée. Elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie tous les jours à cause de son égoïsme et son insouciance.

Elle serait toujours vivante dans ce monde.

* * *

Combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, ils ne le surent pas.

Tout le monde s'était enfui dès le commencement du combat. L'endroit était désert. Sans doute plus pour longtemps.

Kim tenait le cadavre de sa mère de cœur dans ses bras, sans se retenir de pleurer.

Riza faisait pitié à voir, dans son état. La balle qu'elle avait reçue derrière le crane laissait s'écouler une quantité incroyable de sang, qui se répandait sur le sol, allant jusqu'à recouvrir les habits de sa propriétaire et de la jeune fille. Mais qui s'en souciait, franchement... Si être recouvert de sang lui permettait de la ramener, elle plongerait dans un bassin entier.

Oui... La ramener.

Kim se releva avec difficulté, sans retenir ses pleurs, fit quelques pas en titubant avant de s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

Mustang ne pouvait le nier, à présent qu'il avait vu son cadavre. Il s'agissait bien de son premier lieutenant... Il ne pouvait éviter la vérité, elle lui était présentée sur un plateau, toute faite.

Comme on le disait, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

C'était si vrai...

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant la protégée de la défunte se relever difficilement. Son intuition ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

« Kim... »

Celle-ci n'avait pas daigné lui répondre et s'était enfuie.

Cette fois, il le sentait mal. Elle avait émané une aura particulière. La même que lui lors de l'enterrement de Maes, son meilleur ami.

Mais pourquoi la retenir ? Ce n'était qu'une gamine qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, et n'avait aucun lien avec elle.

Cependant c'était celle que Riza avait considérée comme sa propre fille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mal tourner. Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa subordonnée, mais il la sauverait, elle. Il prendrait soin d'elle.

« Kim ! »

Il fallait attendre la venue de la police et des secours. Tant pis, ils se passeraient d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une innocente fille mourir à son tour.

Il devait la retrouver. L'aider. Prendre soin d'elle.

Peut-être souhaitait-il se racheter. Il n'avait pas pu sauver la mère, alors il sauverait la fille. Pourtant Roy le désirait. Il désirait la prendre sous son aile. Était-ce dû à leur ressemblance ? Sans doute. Et cette similitude ne ferait sans doute qu'accroître au fil des années. Riza se refléterait en elle. Ce serait sa façon de continuer à vivre... Néanmoins ce ne serait pas Riza. Ce serait Kim.

Il courut à perdre haleine. Mais il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il perdait son souffle, trop obstiné à la retrouver. Il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange en la voyant. Une sorte de chaleur et de sursaut, qui lui donnaient envie de la garder auprès de lui. Sans doute à cause de cette similitude, encore et toujours. Après tout, Hawkeye avait été la personne la plus importante pour lui avec Maes...

Roy la trouva. Enfin.

Kim était dans une ruelle sombre.

Il ne sut combien de fois il remercia le Ciel de ne pas être arrivé quelques secondes plus tard. A ce moment-là, elle aurait déjà fait l'impardonnable. Et jamais il ne se le serait pardonné.

Ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment précis ? C'était simple.

Une transmutation humaine.

Elle avait claqué les mains au moment où il l'avait aperçue. D'un élan désespéré, il s'était jeté sur elle de manière à l'empêcher de toucher le cercle... Inexistant.

La jeune fille désespérée profita de sa surprise engendrée par ce dernier détail pour se défaire de son emprise, et claquer à nouveau ses mains pour essayer de le faire partir, à l'aide d'alchimie classique.

« Tu... N'utilises pas de cercle ? »

Kim ne répondit pas, ses yeux brillaient de haine. Haine de l'avoir interrompue. Mais aussi de désespoir. Désespoir suite à la mort de sa chère mère.

« Tu as vu la porte ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne prononça mot, elle posa une main sur le mur qui failli le toucher s'il n'avait pas fait un bond sur le côté.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas vue... Sinon tu saurais que la transmutation humaine est impossible. »

A cette phrase, elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air suppliant et embué.

« Non... murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Vous mentez... Maman peut revenir !

- On ne peut pas ramener les morts. Je connais deux frères qui ont tenté la transmutation humaine, et ont payé très cher.

- Non... Non... »

Elle tomba à genoux et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Maman... Maman... »

Roy la regarda, impuissant. S'il était possible de ressusciter les morts, il aurait été le premier à essayer. Il aurait ramené beaucoup de monde... Ses parents, son maître, Maes et Riza... Mais le cours des choses ne voulait pas le lui accorder. Il devait continuer sa route seul, à présent.

Bien sûr, cette histoire d'alchimie qui les concernait toutes les deux l'intriguait au plus haut point, cependant ce n'était pas le moment de parler de cela... Ni l'endroit.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et lui tendit la main.

« Viens... Il faut y retourner, » dit-il avec une douceur qu'il ne se serait jamais soupçonnée.

Kim regarda sa main quelques instants avant de plonger ses yeux rouges dans les siens et tomber dans ses bras pour pleurer plus fort encore. Surpris par cette réaction, il ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants puis serra ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'entendit prononcer plusieurs fois ''maman''. Tous les trois avaient un point commun : ils avaient perdu leurs mères bien jeunes...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur les lieux du crime, l'armée ainsi qu'une ambulance étaient déjà présents. Roy portait Kim dans ses bras, qui n'écoutait plus rien, ne disait plus rien. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de poussière et de sang, mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient bien...

Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Armstrong se dirigeait vers lui.

« Colonel... »

Celui ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'arrêta juste un instant lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, sans prononcer mot.

« Je suis désolé... » ajouta-t-il.

Il coula un regard vers l'ambulance. Le corps de Riza se trouvait sur un brancard, et fut recouvert par un linge blanc. Pour lui, cela signifiait bien une chose : l'admission qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour ce ne fusse pas le cas...

Des ambulanciers se dirigèrent vers eux, et s'assurèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Grâce à Hawkeye, ils allaient bien... Grâce à elle... Ou du moins physiquement.

Si on lui avait dit ce matin qu'il ne serait plus le même le lendemain à la même heure, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant c'était tellement vrai... Il lui fallait tourner une page avant d'avoir fini de la lire... C'était trop tôt pour le colonel... Il aurait voulu qu'il se passe d'autres choses avant. Changer le cours des choses.

Roy était assis sur le bord de l'ambulance lorsque son équipe arriva.

« Colonel ! On... » commença Breda.

Aucun n'osa continuer. Mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. L'alchimiste savait bien ce qu'ils avaient en tête, et les remercia d'un regard. Forcément, de cette manière, ils comprenaient moins bien qu'elle l'aurait compris. Ils n'avaient pas tellement cette façon de communiquer, entre eux. C'était exclusivement entre un colonel et son premier lieutenant...

Des cris brisèrent le silence. Ce fut Kim qui s'agitait. Elle refusait que les infirmiers lui donnent quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la touchent. Elle appelait sa mère. Elle voulait être dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur...

L'équipe fut plutôt étonnée de l'entendre dire ''maman'', mais ne firent aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Mustang, comme prit dans un élan, se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se calma et pleura en silence. Là, une jeune femme put lui mettre un pansement à une blessure légère.

« Maman... » murmura-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'endormir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Il aurait dû pleuvoir, ce jour-là. La nature aurait dû pleurer la perte de cette personne qui était chère à tous. Mais elle se retenait. De gros nuages noirs étaient en suspension, bas dans le ciel, sans relâcher le surplus de gouttes.

Ce temps était morose. Autant que l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était morte.  
Qu'Elisabeth Hawkeye avait quitté ce monde. Pour un endroit meilleur, peut-être. Il s'agissait là du mystère de la vie, que l'on ne résout qu'au moment de notre mort.

Ce fut un enterrement militaire. De nombreux soldats se tenaient droit et escortaient le cercueil recouvert d'un képi de l'armée. Personne ne disait mot.

On tira. Ce simple tir qui ne faisait qu'affirmer encore plus sa mort et brisait ce silence. Il aurait voulu les arrêter. Comme si cela avait permis de la ramener.

Mais elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle était partie. Pour toujours.

Qu'avait-elle pu ressentir lorsque cet homme la tenait en joue ? Elle leur avait pourtant souri. Ce sourire si beau, si pur, ce dernier message qu'elle leur avait adressé. Ni Kim ni Roy ne pouvaient le rejeter, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, l'éviter. Elle avait dû se douter qu'elle allait mourir. Sans doute voulait-elle qu'ils continuent leurs routes, malgré tout.

Mustang coula un regard vers Kim, qui se tenait non loin de lui, seule. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne disait rien, ne réagissait pas. Il l'avait hébergée ces derniers jours, en attendant de voir ce qu'il en serait. Pas plus tard que la veille au soir, on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus aucune personne apparentée aux Hawkeye sur la surface du globe. En quinze ans, tous avaient péri. Kim était la dernière. Elle était seule.

Cette nouvelle l'avait révolté. Cela coïncidait à une parole que la jeune fille lui avait dit lors du combat : ''elle est la dernière Hawkeye''. Elles étaient donc au courant du danger... Mais qui en voulait à cette famille ? Cela avait-il un lien au fait que les deux blondes savaient faire de l'alchimie sans cercle, même sans avoir vu la Vérité ? Ce n'était qu'une supposition... Qui tenait la route.

* * *

Non... Ne faites pas ça. Ne la recouvrez pas de terre... Ne me la prenez pas...

Tout un tas d'émotions se bousculaient en elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Devait-elle hurler, pleurer, rire, ou bien ne rien faire ? Elle ne savait plus... Elle voulait juste la revoir... Sentir sa main dans la sienne...

La vérité était dure à admettre. Mais il était impossible de la changer. Riza reposait à présent deux mètres sous le sol, des fossoyeurs se contentaient de la couper du monde extérieur à l'aide de leurs pelles et la terre environnante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Enterrer un mort devait être un travail pénible... Surtout qu'ils ne devaient pas prendre part à la tristesse commune, chose qui est parfois reprochée par les proches du défunt. Quel sale boulot...

« Maman... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et brisée. Kim ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait faire, à présent. Sa mère lui avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Hawkeye et restait donc la seule de la lignée. Alors pourquoi était-elle encore vivante ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas prise, elle ? Pourquoi avaient-ils dit qu'elle était impure et trop jeune ? Quelle était cette chose tant convoitée dont sa famille détenait le secret ?

Cet ami de l'ex lieutenant, Roy Mustang, lui avait ouvert sa porte depuis la mort de celle-ci. Néanmoins, elle doutait fort qu'il continuasse. Il avait une vie, et n'avait sans doute pas que cela à faire que prendre soin d'une gamine comme elle... Mais pourquoi s'était-il occupé d'elle ces deux derniers jours ? Qu'avait-il représenté pour Riza ? Un ami ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas...

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les gens s'éloignaient. C'était définitif, Riza Hawkeye était morte et enterrée. Plus jamais elle ne la verrait ni l'entendrait.

Kim ne bougeait pas. Elle fixait cette croix qui se tenait au-dessus de sa tombe. Quelle ironie, sa mère n'était pas croyante. Elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle ne croyait pas en l'existence d'un dieu. Surtout si ce dernier lui prenait la seule personne chère à son cœur. Ou bien c'était un dieu arrogant et égoïste. Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre ainsi.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule au bout de plusieurs minutes, et leva lentement les yeux. Derrière elle se tenait cet homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs, qui essayait de lui sourire. N'empêche qu'elle n'était pas stupide et devinait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Malgré ses efforts, elle sentait bien qu'il était affecté, lui aussi.

« On restera ici autant de temps qu'il faudra. »

Kim hocha lentement la tête, et reposa son regard sur la tombe. Ou du moins ce carré de terre surmonté d'une croix blanche. Cette main sur son épaule lui procurait un certain réconfort. Une chaleur se déversait en elle, un certain soulagement la calmait. Pourtant, rien n'empêchait ses larmes de couler. Elles couleraient même si elle s'en empêchait. Rien n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Mustang resta silencieux. Il avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule de la fille de son lieutenant, sans pouvoir quitter l'endroit où cette dernière reposait actuellement des yeux. Qu'allait advenir Kim, à présent ? Elle n'avait plus personne, il ne lui restait plus que l'orphelinat, comme possibilité... Cependant ceux qui y allaient ne finissaient jamais très bien : drogue, chômage... Elle méritait mieux que cela. Et il pouvait lui procurer cette sécurité.

_Je prendrai soin d'elle, lieutenant. Je m'occuperai d'elle comme si elle était ma propre fille..._ se jura-t-il à lui-même.

Riza avait tant fait pour lui, il lui devait bien cela. De plus elle était l'unique preuve de son existence, sa plus grande réussite, sans doute. Il était vraisemblable qu'elle ait caché son existence pour ne pas qu'on la prenne en otage et qu'elle devienne donc un moyen de pression, l'empêchant de l'aider à atteindre le sommet... Un tas de suppositions étaient possibles.

Roy la sentit se crisper. Il aperçut quelques larmes couler sans qu'elle émette de gémissements, puis elle interrompit sa désolation au bout de quelques instants, brisant le silence de sa voix grave.

« Rentrons... Maintenant... »

Il acquiesça doucement, et ils sortirent du cimetière lentement... Sans se retourner.

Kim n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle allait devenir, à présent. Elle allait peut-être finir dans un orphelinat... Sans doute à la rue... Peu lui importait, à présent. Ils pouvaient la jeter dans la porcherie de la ferme du coin, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en souciait guère...

Elle retourna dans l'appartement de ce soldat. C'était un endroit plutôt vide, il y avait deux chambres, dont une qu'elle utilisait. Temporairement, cela allait de soi. Il n'allait pas s'occuper d'elle pour toujours.

Cet homme lui apporta une tasse de chocolat chaud alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Cet acte la força à porter son attention sur lui. Au fond, elle ne le connaissait pas. Et pourtant il s'était occupé d'elle. Sans qu'elle ose dire quoi que ce soit, il lui fit une demande plutôt inattendue.

« Ecoute, Kim... Je sais que tu n'as aucun endroit où aller, à présent mais... Si tu veux, tu peux considérer cet endroit comme ta maison... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et le fixa. Il lui proposait de l'adopter ? Pourquoi ? En quel honneur ?

« Plutôt que d'aller dans un orphelinat, tu ne préférerais pas rester ici, avec moi ? »

Elle n'osa dire mot. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait... Pourtant, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, maintenant.

« Pourquoi... Vous me proposez ça ?

- Riza comptait beaucoup pour moi, et je lui dois beaucoup... On devait atteindre le sommet ensemble... »

A cette dernière phrase, Kim sembla sursauter. Est-ce que... Non, ce n'était sans doute rien.

« Vous l'aimiez ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Mustang fut surpris par la question. Il s'était souvent dit le contraire : non, il ne l'aimait pas. Mais se l'était-il seulement demandé ? Sur le coup, il ne sut que répondre. Un non risquerait de la blesser. Un oui sonnerait faux...

« Je n'en sais rien... »

Il fut lui-même surpris par ses paroles. Pourtant, c'était vrai : il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. On disait souvent qu'il fallait perdre une chose pour en connaître sa valeur. Il avait perdu Riza, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de son affection pour elle. A quelle point elle allait lui manquer... Il manquerait de force, à l'avenir. De rigueur. Après tout, elle était cette partie de lui. Il lui ne pouvait pas la remplacer.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore près d'une heure, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin. Mais Roy était dans l'incapacité de mettre au clair ses sentiments. Pourquoi s'était-il juré de protéger cette fille ? Elle n'était rien, pour lui. Juste... Il ne savait même plus.

Vingt-deux heures sonnèrent. Kim se leva lentement, et resta debout, immobile, pendant un certain nombre de minutes, avant de tourner la tête vers son futur tuteur, comme d'un air décidé. Elle semblait avoir fait le point sur quelque chose, et trouvé un but, une raison d'avancer.

« Monsieur Mustang... commença-t-elle

- Appelle-moi Roy.

- Vous avez remarqué que je l'appelais maman...

- Oui.

- Vous savez ? »

Mustang leva les yeux. Elle devait sans doute parler de son passé : le décès de sa mère, le départ de son père. À partir de là, il en avait déduit qu'un lien profond unissait la tutrice et sa protégée, d'où le fait qu'elle l'appelle ''maman''.

« Oui. »

Kim le regarda d'un air qui semblait étonné et craintif... Là, il dut dire qu'il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

« Elle m'avait dit... Que personne ne savait...

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Que ton père était parti avant ta naissance et ta mère est morte. »

Elle sembla prise de tremblements, il la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kim ? »

Des larmes perlèrent le coin de ses yeux, elle serra les mâchoires, le laissant en plan. Le colonel ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Et quelle était donc cette histoire entre leur lien ?

« Vous saviez que c'était ma mère ? »


	8. Souvenirs 1

**Les cinq prochains chapitres sont les souvenirs de notre petite Riza. L'histoire principale reprend après et est loin d'être finie, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

* * *

Ce jour était lourd. De nombreux nuages gris recouvraient le ciel qui aurait pu être bleu, cependant il ne pleuvait pas. La nature semblait se retenir de pleurer pour cet homme qui venait de la quitter. Tout était silencieux. Aucun oiseau ne chantait, aucune feuille ne frémissait à cause du souffle du vent.

Ce fut ce jour-là que Nathan Hawkeye fut enterré. Il n'y eut que peu de personnes présentes à la messe et à la mise en terre. Sa fille et son apprenti. Les quelques voisins ne connaissaient pas le vieil homme et ne voyaient donc pas l'intérêt d'assister à l'enterrement d'un inconnu.

« Je suis désolée, M. Mustang, dit la jeune fille. Vous avoir laissé vous occuper de tout, même des funérailles de mon père...

- Ne vous en préoccupez pas. En tant qu'apprenti, je ferais tout pour mon maître. »

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait même pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Mais se tenir aux côtés du disciple de son père lui procurait un certain soulagement. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

« Vous avez de la famille, des parents ? demanda-t-il.

- Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps, soupira-t-elle. Mes parents ont coupé les liens avec leurs familles, je ne les ai jamais entendu parler d'eux.

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? »

Et mince, la question devait être trop rapide. Le jeune homme se maudit lui-même. Il devrait au moins dire une parole réconfortante... Mais rien. Il repensa à tout ce que son maître avait dit avant de mourir... Il n'avait parlé que de sa fille, Riza. Il semblerait qu'elle détienne le secret de l'alchimie des flammes... Et il voulait qu'il prenne soin d'elle. Comment faire pour aborder le sujet... ?

« J'ai le temps d'y penser, annonça-t-elle, en brisant le silence. Heureusement, mon père m'a mise dans une bonne école, je pense que je serai capable de vivre seule d'une certaine façon.

- ... Je vois. »

Il fouilla dans ses poches, et en tira une feuille, qu'il lui tendit. Au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire...

« Si quelque chose arrive, vous pouvez venir me voir à l'armée n'importe quand. J'y serai probablement à vie. »

D'abord hésitante, la jeune fille saisit le papier, et le lut rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une adresse ainsi que d'un numéro de téléphone.

« A vie ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- S'il vous plaît, ne mourez pas.

- Ne dites pas des choses aussi désespérantes... »

Mais Riza le pensait sincèrement. Au fond, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait... Le destin n'avait pas voulu lui accorder une vie stable, aussi était-il sa seule attache. Cependant, elle risquait d'être un poids. Le mieux serait sans doute de faire en sorte de ne pas le déranger...

« Je ne peux pas le garantir, ajouta-t-il. Parce qu'avec ce métier, je peux juste mourir comme un déchet sur le bord de la route. »

Très rassurant... Sa main se crispa, froissant ainsi le papier.

« Quand bien même, si je peux devenir l'un des piliers de ce pays et être capable de protéger les gens de mes propres mains, je pense que je serai heureux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à apprendre l'alchimie, mais au final je n'ai pas pu apprendre les secrets de mon maître... »

Il s'interrompit, et se frotta nerveusement la nuque.

« Désolé... J'ai encore parlé de mon rêve naïf.

- Non. »

Roy la regarda avec étonnement. Le regard de la fille de celui qui lui avait enseigné l'alchimie était devenu sérieux.

« Je pense que c'est un beau rêve. »

Elle resta pensive un moment, puis parla d'une voix plus ferme.

« Les secrets que mon père a laissés... Il a dit qu'ils étaient écrits dans un code qu'un alchimiste moyen ne saurait pas déchiffrer. »

Mustang la fixa attentivement. Elle abordait le sujet de son plein gré... Acceptait-elle de lui confier ces recherches ?

« Alors le maître a laissé des manuscrits après tout...

- Non. Il n'y a aucun manuscrit. Il disait que ce serait un problème si ses recherches de sa vie venaient à disparaître ou être prises par un voleur...

- Comment les a-t-il laissés ?

- M. Mustang... Ce secret, puis-je lui confier mon dos ? Est-ce juste de croire en un futur où tout le monde vivra heureux ? »

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Que voulait-elle dire ? Et surtout, que répondre ?

« J'ai bien l'intention de rendre ce monde réel, » répondit-il simplement, mais avec fermeté.

Riza resta pensive un instant, puis se tourna vers lui.

« Passez ce soir, s'il vous plaît. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, le laissant coi.

* * *

La nuit tombée, on frappa à la porte du manoir Hawkeye, quasiment vide à présent. Riza, vêtue d'une simple chemise ainsi que d'un pantalon, avait le regard plutôt vide mais déterminé pour ce qu'il en restait. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant longtemps. Et l'avait enfin décidé. Elle comptait bien dévoiler le secret de son père à Roy Mustang, car tel était son nom. Elle avait confiance en lui, et savait que Nathan l'avait pris sous son aile pour une raison bien particulière.

Cela voulait cependant dire une chose : une fois le résultat des recherches obtenu, elle se retrouverait définitivement seule. Il partirait pour l'armée, et ils ne se reverraient sans doute jamais. Sa mère était partie l'année de ses neuf ans, à présent son père la quittait ainsi que son apprenti. Tout avait basculé dans sa vie depuis la mort de sa douce mère, Alice Hawkeye. Elle avait été assassinée. Depuis ce jour, son père s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne lui avait plus accordé la moindre attention, qu'il portait sur son nouvel élève. Depuis ce jour, elle savait bien qu'elle ne retrouverait sans doute plus jamais le bonheur.

Elle avait connu la colère. La haine. La vengeance. A partir de ce moment-là, elle avait décidé de se venger. De trouver et tuer l'assassin de sa mère. Ce n'était pas un accident, comme beaucoup avaient tenté de lui faire croire lorsqu'elle était encore une gamine. Mais la gamine n'était pas aussi stupide qu'on pouvait le penser, et possédait une grande maturité.

* * *

Riza ouvrit la porte, et fit entrer son invité, qui n'était autre que Roy. Elle le conduisit au salon, aucun ne prononça mot.

« Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous utiliserez cette alchimie à bon escient. »

Elle ne le laissa pas dire mot, lui tourna le dos et enleva la chemise, qu'elle ramena au niveau de sa poitrine de manière à la cacher, tout en croisant les bras.

Roy n'avait osé dire mot depuis qu'il était arrivé. Que dire, en même temps ? Il avait peur de prononcer quelque parole qui jette tout en l'air. Il avait voulu lui répondre suite à sa phrase, et resta pétrifié lorsqu'elle retira sa chemise. Il voulut lui supplier d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un tatouage qui recouvrait la quasi totalité de son dos. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans écarquilla les yeux, et approcha sa main qui trembla au moment où elle effleura la peau de la jeune fille.

Prenant conscience de l'importance de ce dessin, il replia le bras et saisit des feuilles ainsi qu'un crayon. Il lui fallait déchiffrer ce cercle...

Riza sentit un frisson la parcourir lorsque la peau de Roy l'effleura. Elle ne put affirmer combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, elle debout et lui assis, griffonnant sur des feuilles, en se torturant l'esprit de manière à comprendre. Elle aurait voulu lui dire une chose... Un secret qu'elle gardait, mais se ravisa. Elle ne devait pas intervenir. C'était ce que son père lui avait dit. Elle resta donc silencieuse, tout en fixant droit devant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au matin. La jeune fille était restée concentrée sur cet instant. Elle avait ressenti tout un tas d'émotions qui lui avaient été inconnues. Alors que les rayons du soleil levant faisaient leur apparition, une phrase que l'homme derrière elle prononça la surprit.

« Je suis désolé...

- C'était ma décision, répondit-elle simplement.

- Vous pleurez ? »

Oui, elle pleurait. Une larme avait commencé à couler. Puis une autre. Silencieusement, sans qu'elle fasse aucun mouvement ou se laissasse transporter par quelque sentiment. Il lui fallait être forte. A présent, elle serait seule, elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même. Mais son père l'avait mise dans une bonne école et laissé une certaine somme d'argent. Elle ne serait pas dans le besoin avant un bon moment.

Riza ferma les yeux, et essaya de se laisser bercer par ce silence. Elle n'avait pas pleuré lors de l'enterrement de son père. Elle avait pensé : "pourquoi pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimait pas ?" Quelle idiote, elle n'avait rien compris...

Elle les rouvrit subitement en sentant deux bras l'enlacer. Des bras qu'elle n'avait jamais connus, au fond. Mais qu'elle reconnaissait pourtant très bien.

« Pardon... » murmurait-il sans cesse.

La fille du maître posa finalement une main sur l'un de ses bras, tenant sa chemise de l'autre. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou tandis qu'il se trouvait dans son dos. Elle ne détestait pas cela.

Comment enchaîna la suite des événements, elle ne sut comment l'expliquer... Ils s'étaient juste retrouvés face à face... Puis il l'avait embrassée. Tout un tas d'émotions avait défilé dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'amour, et ne saurait dire si c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Sans doute, car jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait senti cette chaleur dans son ventre... Cette passion.

Aucun des deux ne sembla se contrôler ensuite. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre. Envie de l'autre. Il avait dix-neuf ans, elle en avait quatorze. Cette dernière était trop jeune, pourrions-nous dire. Mais elle n'y pensa pas un seul instant. Seul le moment présent comptait. Même si elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire et ce lien qu'elle tissait avec lui pour la vie.

* * *

« Pardon... » répéta-t-il à nouveau, vers midi, en se réveillant dans ses bras, dans le lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regarda un instant, puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, de manière à le faire taire. Puis elle se retourna, de manière à exposer son dos. Roy n'osa pas en rajouter, remit sa chemise et reprit ses recherches là où elles s'étaient arrêtées la veille. Il y était presque, il le savait.

Roy se sentait honteux, il n'osait dire mot. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la fille de son maître. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, bordel ! Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il avait été attiré par elle depuis un moment, il fallait l'admettre, malgré leur différence d'âge. Il était minable. Il avait profité d'elle durant un moment de faiblesse.

Pendant qu'il se maudissait, il essaya de déchiffrer ce cercle. C'était du charabia, pour être franc.

Il risqua un regard vers Riza, et cela l'étonna : elle semblait pas regretter ni lui en vouloir. Elle semblait... Il n'arrivait point à décrire son expression présente sur son visage.

* * *

Cela dura encore longtemps. Elle était étendue sur le lit, la couverture recouvrant le bas de son corps à partir du bas de son dos, dévoilant sans retenue son tatouage. Ses cheveux courts ne représentaient pas un obstacle, ils ne le pouvaient pas le recouvrir. Elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas fait, si ?

Dans les environs de quinze heures, elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et alla préparer quelque chose à manger. Aucun n'osa prononcer mot, sans doute par gêne, pudeur ou honte. Peut-être même les trois.

Riza avait toujours considéré ce tatouage comme un fardeau. La preuve que son père la méprisait, ne voyait en elle qu'une sorte de cahier. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle existait. Cependant, dès la mort de sa mère, il avait cessé de la former à l'art de l'alchimie et s'était concentré sur son apprenti. Elle aurait dû haïr ce dernier, être jalouse, il lui avait volé son père, après tout. Pourtant, il n'en était rien.

Au contraire, elle devait l'aimer. Ce devait être de l'amour, ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti pour la première fois cette nuit-là. Mais elle n'osait pas lui parler. Elle avait l'impression de le craindre. Devrait-elle ? Ou faisait-elle fausse route ?


	9. Souvenirs 2

Cela prit encore trois jours avant que Mustang perce le secret de l'alchimie de flammes. Riza le connaissait depuis que son père la lui avait dévoilée, mais ne lui avait rien dit. S'il désirait devenir le Flame Alchemist, il devait le mériter, et ne recevoir aucune aide extérieure.

Durant ces trois jours, ils n'échangèrent presque aucun mot, on pourrait presque croire que le manoir était vide, si l'on se fiait à l'oreille. Il suffisait pourtant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour s'apercevoir que deux jeunes gens s'y trouvaient...

Riza accompagna Roy à la gare, de là il se rendrait à Central pour passer l'examen des alchimistes d'État. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle décida de sourire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Ni même lui demander de rester. Rester pour quoi ? Pour elle ? Stupide. Et il avait un rêve à accomplir.

« Bonne chance, » souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il la regarda, un peu confus, puis décida de lui rendre un petit sourire qui se dessinait parfaitement sur son visage surmonté par ses cheveux de jais.

« Au revoir, » répondit-il.

Il monta dans le train noir à vapeur pour s'installer sur l'une des banquettes de bois du wagon encore vide, en essayant de ne pas regarder par la fenêtre.

Et ce fut tout.

La jeune Hawkeye dut se rendre à l'école où son père l'avait inscrite dès la semaine suivante. Arrivant au milieu de l'année, on l'envoya dans une classe où tout le monde se connaissait déjà. Étant de nature timide, elle n'osa pas aller leur parler, et resta dans son coin. Cependant ils leur laissèrent une chance et acceptèrent d'être leurs amis.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi pour toujours. Au bout d'une semaine, elle commença à avoir des nausées et des vertiges, lui posant de nombreux problèmes en cours. On l'emmena à l'infirmerie où elle ne reçut que quelques médicaments superficiels, qui ne changèrent rien à la situation.

Ce fut dix jours plus tard qu'elle comprit : elle n'avait pas eu ses menstruations ce mois-ci. Et si on comparait ses cycles avec la date de sa nuit avec l'apprenti de son père, il n'était pas difficile d'arriver à une conclusion.

Elle était enceinte.

Bien qu'elle n'ait que quatorze ans...

Riza n'osa se confier à personne. Ses colocataires de chambre et amis étaient trop jeunes, quinze ans maximum. Aucun n'avait connu ce qu'elle avait vécu. Personne ne saurait la conseiller ni l'aider, quelle que soit la façon. Si elle en parlait à un professeur ou l'infirmière, elle se ferait renvoyer...

Elle n'osait pas penser une seule seconde à l'avortement. C'était un crime. Après tout, cet embryon était vivant, d'ici quelques mois il serait un nourrisson qui pleure et boit le lait maternel. De plus, si elle était enceinte, c'était peut-être parce que le destin en avait décidé ainsi... Oui, ces croyances pouvaient paraître stupides. Néanmoins cela la rassurait. Rester dans sa coquille lui procurait un fort sentiment de sécurité.

Elle n'en toucha donc mot à personne, et laissa passer ces hauts-le-cœur pour un malaise passager sans doute dû au stress de son arrivée. Il restait seulement un problème : Roy Mustang. Devait-elle lui dire ? C'était ce qu'elle avait décidé... Armée du papier qu'il lui avait confié à l'enterrement de son père, la future mère se dirigea vers le téléphone mis à la disposition des étudiants. Elle le saisit d'une main tremblante et composa le numéro en essayant de se calmer en respirant profondément.

« Armée d'Amestris, caserne de Central.

- J'aimerais parler à Roy Mustang.

- Un instant, je vous prie. »

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Parce que c'était le père du bébé. Mais elle était en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Mustang visait le sommet. Il avait l'intention de changer ce monde. Savoir qu'il avait des responsabilités parentales démolirait tous ses rêves, toutes ses ambitions.

Sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle serra les mâchoires en entendant la voix de l'homme désiré.

« Roy Mustang, j'écoute. »

Elle raccrocha.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Cela mettrait en cause le futur de ce pays.

Pour le bien de leur futur enfant, de _son_ futur enfant, elle devait se taire, et prendre tout sur elle. C'était pour le bien de tous... Il suffisait qu'elle réussisse à se convaincre de cela.

Un mois passa. Puis deux. Riza était consciente que ses jours étaient comptés dans cette école, à présent. Elle préférait partir d'elle-même plutôt que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle soit renvoyée. Elle pourrait peut-être tenir encore deux mois, peut-être trois. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle profite au maximum de cet enseignement, qui serait sans doute le dernier.

Durant ses longues nuits où elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, elle réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur personne, elle n'avait personne sur qui se raccrocher. Elle était seule. Il lui faudrait continuer en solitaire. Avec son futur enfant à ses côtés.

Dès qu'elle y pensait, elle posait une main sur son ventre... Mais seulement dans son lit, sous sa couverture. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre la puce à l'oreille de quelqu'un.

Son père lui avait laissé une certaine somme d'argent, qui l'aiderait sans doute à vivre pour une certaine durée sans qu'elle ait besoin de travailler. Pourtant, cela ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment, il lui faudrait ensuite trouver un emploi... Elle verrait bien au moment présent.

« Dis, Riza... » commença un jour Claire, une jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux bruns avec de profonds yeux verts, l'une de ses amies, alors qu'elles déjeunaient toutes les deux.

« Quoi ?

- Il se passe un truc en ce moment ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Mais tu as l'air bizarre... Comme enjouée, et à la fois triste... Et préoccupée...

- Ah bon ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Pas autant que je sache...

- Je sais très bien que tu mens.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si c'était le cas ? »

Son amie resta sans voix.

« Eh bien je... Je... Je veux juste t'aider ! Et tu as l'air de te détacher de plus en plus des autres, on dirait que tu grandis.

- C'est peut-être le cas... »

Claire la regarda avec ses yeux ronds. Riza s'en voulait de lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille... Quelle idiote... Si jamais elle découvrait la vérité... A sa surprise, elle soupira.

« J'ai pensé à un truc de dingue pendant un instant, exposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ah oui ?

- Comme quoi tu étais enceinte ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Son amie éclata de rire, cette fois ce fut à la jeune blonde de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. L'idée qu'elle serait mère dans quelques mois lui avait traversé l'esprit, même si elle n'y avait pas cru... Elle était si transparente que cela ? Elle faisait pourtant de son mieux pour le cacher.

Le soir, Riza courut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, contre laquelle elle se laissa glisser. Ses deux colocataires ne seraient pas là avant une demi-heure, si elles suivaient leurs habitudes quotidiennes, cela lui laissait donc le temps de souffler. Elle avait été angoissée durant tout l'après-midi. Il ne fallait pas que l'on découvre son secret... Elle jouait la comédie si mal que cela ?

Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de dramatiser. Claire était son amie et la connaissait un minimum, cela lui avait permis de remarquer ses changements récemment. Et au vu de son esprit tordu, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait glissé son idée de grossesse... A laquelle elle ne croyait fort heureusement pas.

La jeune Hawkeye posa une main sur son ventre et laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. L'idée d'être mère ne la dérangeait pas, c'était juste qu'elle avait un peu peur de l'avenir... Elle voulait offrir le meilleur avenir qu'il soit pour son bébé.

Deux mois passèrent. Ayant un uniforme imposé, il ne lui était pas possible de porter des vêtements larges et cacher son ventre plus longtemps. Le moment était venu de quitter cette école, elle eut donc droit au rendez-vous avec le directeur de manière à valider son départ.

« Pourquoi nous quittez-vous, mademoiselle Hawkeye ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

- En raison de problèmes personnels, je me dois de retourner chez moi.

- Et pouvez-vous nous dire de quoi il en résulte ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je ne peux pas. »

Le vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'années la fixa pendant quelques instants qui parurent une éternité, elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas trembler ni perdre ses moyens, ni même porter une main à son ventre.

« Très bien, annonça-t-il finalement. Nous sommes désolés de devoir nous séparer d'une élève aussi brillante que vous.

- J'en suis désolée, monsieur. »

Elle le salua puis sortit avant de se diriger vers sa chambre : il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses valises, direction le vieux manoir familial...

A l'entrée de sa chambre l'attendait Claire, d'un air assez... Impossible à qualifier.

« En fait j'avais raison, dit-elle.

- Que...

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais enceinte, je ne l'aurais révélé à personne. »

Riza se pétrifia. Elle avait compris. Elle avait percé son secret à jour. Elle ratait vraiment tout ce qu'elle entretenait...

« Je...

- J'ai eu du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi le soit, mais ton ventre en est la preuve. »

La future mère eut le regard fuyant. Elle était dans l'incapacité de la regarder en face... Elle se sentait misérable. Honteuse.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, mais j'aurais voulu que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance. »

Elle releva les yeux. Claire pleurait presque. Elle ne devait pas pleurer... Elle ne le méritait pas. C'était une perte de temps. Une erreur.

« Je suis désolée... »

Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses un instant, son amie essuya ses larmes, avant de s'approcher vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout appelle-moi. Je sais que tu n'as plus de parents, alors j'espère que je pourrai t'aider dans l'avenir... »

Riza fut stupéfaite par ces paroles. Elle lui avait menti, l'avait écartée de sa vie et ses histoires, quand bien même elle lui proposait son aide ?

Elle l'entoura de ses bras à son tour. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu véritablement d'amis. Juste quelques copains de jeu le temps d'un après-midi, ou des camarades de classe le temps d'une année. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré se faire une véritable amie, un jour. Cela faisait chaud au cœur... La réconfortait tant...

« Merci... »


	10. Souvenirs 3

Le manoir Hawkeye était vide depuis maintenant quatre mois. C'était un endroit froid, austère et poussiéreux. Autant dire qu'il allait y avoir une sacrée corvée de ménage...

Riza déverrouilla la porte et posa sa valise dans l'entrée, restant immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte durant plusieurs minutes. Elle allait vivre seule à présent... Pendant quelques mois. Puis elle aurait un bébé à sa charge... C'était assez inquiétant, elle espérait être à la hauteur...

Les jours suivants furent consacrés au ménage. Elle avait songé à vendre la maison familiale afin de se prendre un appartement plus petit, mais n'était pas certaine. Il lui faudrait verser un loyer, tandis que là elle n'en avait pas besoin, ce manoir était dans la famille Hawkeye depuis des générations, et était donc intégralement payée. Quoiqu'elle pourrait toucher un montant important à la vente... Mais qui achèterait un logement d'une mineure, enceinte qui plus est ? Elle se ferait arnaquer, voler. C'était trop risqué.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus sous le commandement d'une école ou autre, Hawkeye pouvait porter les habits qu'elle souhaitait, et optait pour des larges : elle ne comptait pas non plus se faire remarquer, une jeune fille de quatorze années enceinte, cela ne court certainement pas les rues.

La semaine suivante, Riza partit à la recherche d'un emploi afin de ne pas trop utiliser son héritage, elle en aurait encore besoin par la suite, lorsque son bébé serait né. Elle serait dans l'impossibilité de travailler durant un moment, c'était certain.

Le soir-même, elle rentra chez elle, épuisée par sa condition et ses efforts physiques de la journée mais ravie d'avoir trouvé un emploi. Dès le lendemain elle serait serveuse dans un café de la ville. Un travail sans prétention, mais l'un des seuls qu'elle pouvait exercer, en raison de son âge et son manque d'études.

* * *

Riza ne vit pas passer les deux mois, trop occupée toute la journée à travailler ou s'occuper du manoir. Elle n'en utilisait que quelques pièces, afin de ne pas trop salir et donc se retrouver avec plus de ménage encore. Seuls l'entrée, sa chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bain la plus proche l'accueillaient quotidiennement.

Néanmoins, penser que personne ne se rendrait compte de sa situation au bout de ses six mois était une grosse erreur. Son employeur l'appela un jour, durant une tranche d'horaires où les clients se faisaient rares.

« Riza, puis-je te parler ? »

Le propriétaire du café était un homme très sympathique d'une trentaine d'années, nommé Patrick Wilson, célibataire qui appréciait beaucoup le contact avec les autres, d'où l'idée de tenir ce café. Il traitait ses employés comme ses enfants, avait des cheveux châtains et coinçait souvent un crayon sur son oreille, de cette façon il était certain de toujours l'avoir avec lui.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivit dans un coin des cuisines, où ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement. Elle se tripota nerveusement les mains, craignant le sujet de cette conversation... Elle doutait fort qu'il lui attire des problèmes, il était bien trop généreux et compréhensif pour cela, pourtant elle détestait se faire remarquer. Être invisible ne la gênerait pas.

« Cela fait deux mois que tu travailles ici, commença-t-il lorsqu'ils furent seuls. On t'aime tous beaucoup, j'espérais que tu nous faisais confiance. »

L'intéressée n'osait pas parler. Il l'avait grillée. Il allait la renvoyer. Et vu la rondeur de son ventre, elle ne pourrait trouver aucun emploi nulle part.

« Tu peux nous parler, on aurait tous accepté le fait que tu sois enceinte, tu le sais. »

Son ton était calme, doux, sans un soupçon de reproche. Wilson ne lui reprochait rien ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait trahi sa confiance !

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fini comme ça, et tu n'as pas à en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu as précisé que tu étais orpheline, mais tu peux très bien nous demander de l'aide si tu ne t'en sors pas. Tu es encore une enfant, Riza. Ne grandis pas trop vite. Laisse les adultes t'aider. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Des larmes coulèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de pleurer ? Elle ne devait pas craquer... Non...

Pourtant, il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à percer la poche qui retenait tout ce stress, cette angoisse, cette peur depuis six mois. Il la prit dans ses bras, comme un père consolerait sa fille. Il avait tellement raison dans ses paroles... Elle était jeune. Pourtant elle s'efforçait d'être une adulte aguerrie. Ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas devenir une grande personne en six mois seulement. Cela prenait des années... Son employeur passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui avaient commencé à repousser et lui arrivaient au milieu du cou.

« Je... Je... Pardon... » s'excusa-t-elle avec quelques sanglots.

Il lui fit un sourire.

« Ne te force pas trop, ce serait dangereux pour ton bébé. »

Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. A part Claire, personne n'avait réellement fait attention à elle... A ce moment précis, la serveuse se rendit compte que le monde contenait de tout : de bonnes personnes comme ces deux-là, d'autres plutôt indifférentes, comme la plupart de ses connaissances, ainsi que d'autres mauvaises qu'elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement et espérait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Cependant, il était impossible de contrôler le destin...

« Rentre chez toi pour aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de repos. »

Riza avait travaillé tous les jours sauf le dimanche depuis son embauche, sans jamais partir plus tôt ni prendre de journées. Beaucoup la considéraient comme une jeune fille sérieuse, travailleuse mais seule. Pourtant, aucun de ses collègues n'avait osé lui en faire la remarque.

La fille de Nathan Hawkeye dut arrêter son travail un mois et demi plus tard, sa condition ne lui permettant pas de continuer. Wilson lui avait accordé plusieurs jours de congé depuis leur conversation, attentif à elle, et lui avait répété nombre de fois de venir au café en cas de besoin.

Elle ne saurait jamais comment le remercier... Il était si gentil, si généreux... Il rendrait sa femme heureuse. Les hommes comme lui ne couraient pas les rues, et elle était satisfaite de l'avoir rencontré, peu offriraient leurs services aussi charitablement.

* * *

Riza faisait ses courses en grande quantité, et achetait des produits se conservant longtemps, comme des boîtes de conserve : n'ayant aucun colocataire, elle devait tout faire elle-même. De manière à ne pas avoir à retourner à l'épicerie souvent, elle agissait ainsi. Cela lui faisait une grande économie de temps et de fatigue.

Les deux premières semaines de repos furent mouvementées : n'étant pas habituée à rester tranquille, elle avait sans arrêt besoin de faire quelque chose. Mais son épuisement rapide et le manque de choses à faire avec le budget qu'elle s'était fixée la força à se calmer.

Elle se risqua à entrer dans la bibliothèque de son père pour la première fois depuis la mort de ce dernier, presque huit mois auparavant. Ici y reposaient de nombreux souvenirs, comme ses années d'apprentissage...

Penser qu'un homme comme Nathan Hawkeye, le grand alchimiste, n'avait pas enseigné son savoir ni reposé ses espoirs sur sa seule et unique fille était une erreur.

Dès son plus jeune âge, tellement tôt que Riza ne s'en souvenait pas, son père l'avait formée à l'alchimie. Elle avait appris des équations compliquées en même temps que l'alphabet. Peut-être même avant, elle était incapable de donner un âge précis. Peut-être à ses trois ou quatre ans.

La petite fille qu'elle était avait été ravie que son paternel s'intéresse à elle, et avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même. Celle-ci s'était révélée exceller dans ce domaine, et atteignit son apogée à ses sept ans.

Sa mère, Alice Hawkeye, se trouvait dans la cuisine et avait malheureusement fait tomber une assiette qui se brisa donc. Elle aimait profondément sa fille, et savait que celle-ci adorait la science que son père lui transmettait. De façon à lui témoigner son intérêt, elle l'appela et lui demanda avec un sourire de la réparer. L'appelée, ravie de cette mission, frappa dans ses mains par mégarde et positionna ses mains sur les morceaux qui se recollèrent. Sa surprise fut grande. Elle regarda ses mains. Elle avait fait une transmutation sans cercle !

Riza avait couru vers le bureau de son père pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle. Celui-ci lui demanda une démonstration, mais elle ne réussit pas. Était-ce de la chance ? Déçue, elle fit plusieurs essais, et y arriva enfin.

Ses réussites furent aléatoires. Parfois elle transmutait sans cercle, d'autres fois elle n'y parvenait pas.

Ce fut un mois plus tard qu'elle comprit : elle pouvait faire ce prodige uniquement si elle avait le cercle dans la tête au moment de la transmutation. C'est ainsi qu'elle dévora les livres d'alchimie de la bibliothèque, retenant des dizaines de cercles différents.

Puis le drame se produisit.

Riza ne l'apprit que le lendemain matin.

Sa mère était morte. D'une balle dans le cœur.

La petite n'avait que neuf ans. Elle récupéra son collier, un cœur en rubis orné de diamants, qu'elle-même tenait de sa mère. Un bijou qui se transmettait de génération en génération.

Mais Riza ne se résolut jamais à le porter. Il resta dans une petite boîte, accompagné de la chaîne en or. C'était un magnifique pendentif. Mais il était trop lourd à porter. D'un point de vue émotionnel. Ce fut sur cet objet qu'elle se fit une promesse qui devint sa raison de vivre : tuer son assassin.

A partir de ce jour, son père se renferma sur lui-même et ne lui parla plus, ne la regarda plus. Elle en souffrit énormément, et se jura de ne plus jamais utiliser l'alchimie, ayant pris conscience qu'il n'avait porté son attention sur elle uniquement pour son talent et non pas pour ce qu'elle était : sa fille.

Et il y eut cet autre jour... Avec cet événement...

Peu de temps après, Nathan prit un apprenti. Son nom était Roy Mustang. Ce dernier avait quatorze ans, à l'époque. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant longtemps.

Riza aurait dû être jalouse. Le haïr. Le maudire. Il lui avait volé l'attention de son père. Mais il n'en fut rien. Vraisemblablement parce qu'elle pensait que son père ferait la même chose qu'il lui avait faite : le rejeter une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Ne souhaitant pas que ce garçon innocent subisse cette expérience, comme elle l'avait vécue, elle l'avait mis en garde, quelques mois après son arrivée, et sa réponse la surprit : ''j'ai foi en votre père, je sais que s'il me renvoie ce sera parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire''.

Un soir, alors que Roy n'était pas là, bénéficiant de vacances pour deux semaines, son père alla la voir pour une raison bien précise : le secret de ses recherches. Le fait qu'il ne doive en aucun cas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Le système du tatouage.

Riza, pensant qu'il avait compris qu'elle existait et l'estimait encore, avait accepté.

Elle resta allongée sur le ventre pendant dix jours, une fois que le dessin fut apposé sur son dos pour le restant de ses jours.

Néanmoins, cela n'avait rien d'une marque d'attention : son père n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Une fois qu'il eut eu ce qu'il souhaitât, il recommença à agir comme avant.

Elle n'avait que onze ans, et son existence se résumait à servir de livre.

Durant ses heures solitaires, l'alchimiste prodigue étudia ce tatouage et en découvrit bien vite le secret. Ce dernier était difficile à percer, mais c'était la sous-estimer que de penser qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Pourtant, elle ne l'essaya pas. Elle refusait de satisfaire les ambitions de son père encore une fois.

Sa mort, un mois après son quatorzième anniversaire, fut néanmoins un choc pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais désiré sa mort. Surtout que cela signifiait que même s'il l'avait souhaité, plus jamais il ne la regarderait.

* * *

Ces souvenirs revinrent en elle, et elle laissa couler une larme. Il s'agissait simplement du passé, pourquoi pleurer ? On ne pouvait pas le changer.

Riza avait enquêté durant longtemps sur l'assassinat de sa mère, mais n'avait jamais réussi à trouver son bourreau. Cette recherche était sa raison de continuer à avancer. Elle avait pensé jusqu'à il y a huit mois qu'elle n'avait aucun autre prétexte pour vivre. L'arrivée de ce bébé risquait de changer un certain nombre de choses. Malgré tout, elle n'abandonnerait pas sa chasse pour autant. Même si le fait que son enfant soit celui d'une tueuse lui fasse quelque peu peur...

Une chose était dans tous les cas claire dans sa tête : elle ne serait pas ''Riza'' si elle ne tuait pas cet homme ou cette femme.


	11. Souvenirs 4

Kimberley Alice Hawkeye naquit le 20 juillet 1903 au bout de huit mois de grossesse. Sa naissance eut lieu en début d'après-midi, sa mère avait dérangé Wilson le matin vers dix heures pour qu'il l'amène à la maternité, n'ayant pas son permis et étant dans l'incapacité de marcher jusque là-bas.

Depuis ce jour, Riza ressentit des sentiments nouveaux. Une affection, un amour, une attention profonds. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa fille, et avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Les sage-femmes lui avaient souvent répété que l'instinct maternel était inné, et qu'elle ne ferait pas exception. N'ayant jamais vu de nourrissons, elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'elle avait faisait certains mouvements sans savoir pourquoi.

La jeune mère resta à la maternité durant une semaine, puis dut se résoudre à toucher sur l'argent de son père pour payer l'accouchement. Il lui en restait suffisamment pour passer environ une année sans rien faire et subvenir aux besoins de son bébé.

Elisabeth ne travailla pas durant un an. Pourtant, cela ne signifiait pas que ses journées se résumaient à du repos, bien au contraire. Elle courait partout, sa fille dans ses bras, se surmenait, essayait de se rappeler de ce qu'il y avait écrit dans les livres sur la maternité qu'elle avait lu depuis sa démission. Vivre seule avec un bébé n'était pas facile. Surtout lorsqu'on avait quatorze ans, presque quinze. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un si petit être demandait autant d'attention ?

Parfois, ses anciens collègues venaient et l'aidaient, lui accordant un après-midi de repos, dont elle profitait bien pour dormir : Kim n'avait pas d'horaires précises, un coup elle dormait, à un autre moment elle pleurait. Autant dire que ses nuits étaient bâclées, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de voir des cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux rouges.

A son grand soulagement, son enfant possédait des cheveux châtains qui blondiraient par la suite, et ses yeux arboraient une couleur grise, comme tous les autres bébés : un médecin lui avait précisé qu'ils ne deviendraient sans doute pas noirs. Cela signifiait qu'elle serait son portrait, nul ne pourrait avoir des doutes sur la parenté de Mustang, ce qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre le sommet s'il apprenait la vérité.

Depuis sa période antérieure à l'accouchement, il y avait une chose qu'elle se répétait plusieurs fois par jour : ''je n'aime pas Roy Mustang''. Car à force de mentir, on finit par croire à ses propres mensonges... Il n'était pas difficile de la faire douter par rapport à ses sentiments : elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'aimer.

Kimberley venait de fêter sa première année dans le monde des vivants. L'héritage commençait à arriver à son bout, Riza devait se remettre à travailler, cependant il lui fallait une nourrice. Et cela coûtait cher.

Cependant, une solution s'offrit à elle, et lui offrait une perspective pour l'avenir : l'armée. Il fallait seize ans minimum pour s'engager, qu'elle n'avait pas, mais il ne lui serait pas bien dur de mentir sur ce point. Les militaires en savait un long sur les histoires d'orphelins, de grand-frères et sœurs qui s'engageaient alors que leurs cadets étaient encore très jeunes, mais ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. C'était dans cette situation qu'ils avaient développé un système : il y avait dans chaque école et caserne une ''garderie'' pour les frères et sœurs uniquement. Cela faisait deux points sur lesquels mentir, mais tant que cela était pour le bien de sa fille, elle ne s'en souciait guère.

De plus, rejoindre l'armée lui offrirait la possibilité d'aider Mustang dans son but de changer ce monde. Elle souhaitait accomplir tout cela pour que Kim puisse vivre heureuse, dans un monde meilleur.

Riza coupa ses cheveux pour la première fois depuis deux ans : autant dire qu'ils avaient poussé. Néanmoins, ils risquaient de la déranger, et lui donneraient sans doute un air plus grand pour faire avaler cette histoire d'âge. Il lui manquait juste trois mois avant son seizième anniversaire, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait quatorze ans...

L'entretien ne fut pas difficile. Vraisemblablement, les tensions avec Ishbal commençaient à devenir plus importantes, et l'armée désirait donc étoffer ses rangs. Ils ne firent pas attention au fait qu'elle ait une ''sœur'', ce qui leur rajoutait du monde à la garderie, à vrai dire c'était bien le cadet de leurs soucis.

C'est ainsi que commença une nouvelle vie pour la mère et sa fille. La première fut obligée de vendre le manoir pour des raisons financières, mais n'obtint qu'un prix dérisoire, qu'elle fut malencontreusement obligée d'accepter.

* * *

Deux années passèrent. Riza se découvrit un don au tir, et impressionna nombre de militaires, qui attendaient avec impatience de voir ses qualités sur le terrain. A ce genre de remarques, elle ne répondait rien, et se contentait de passer outre.

Elle récupérait Kim tous les soirs et la reposait tous les matins à la garderie avant de partir s'entraîner. Sa fille atteignait à présent ses trois ans, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et elle parlait un peu. Elle la laissait l'appeler ''maman'', laissant les autres croire qu'à cause du fait qu'elle ait été orpheline très tôt, elle considérait sa ''sœur'' comme celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Puis un ordre tomba.

Se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Ishbal.

Riza frissonna en lisant l'ordre de mission. La guerre... Elle allait devoir tuer des personnes... Après tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle l'armée l'avait formée ces deux dernières années.

_C'est pour un monde meilleur,_ se répétait-elle sans arrêt.

Oui, tuer lui faisait peur. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à se vouer à la vengeance de sa mère. C'était sans doute une question de principe.

Armée d'un fusil ainsi qu'un bon nombre de recharges, elle partit, laissant sa fille au soin des nourrices. La quitter lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait qu'un seul but à l'heure actuelle : revenir vivante. Pour elle. Pour sa fille. Pour sa raison de vivre. Elle songea un instant à utiliser l'alchimie une fois sur le champ de bataille, mais se retint. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Tuer est étrange.

Il suffit de bouger un petit peu l'index pour enlever la vie d'une personne.

L'envoyer dans l'au-delà.

La séparer de ses proches.

Riza avait toujours méprisé et haï l'assassin de sa mère. Pourtant, elle faisait comme lui, à ce moment précis.

_Non... C'est pour un monde meilleur..._

On n'arrivait à rien sans sacrifice. C'était la loi même de l'alchimie : le principe de l'équivalence. De manière à obtenir quelque chose, il fallait sacrifier une part équivalente.

On ne pouvait supprimer cette règle.

Riza continua ainsi durant deux semaines. Puis elle _le_ vit.

* * *

Il se trouvait sur les restes d'un champ de bataille, accompagné d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui semblait de son âge. Un ami qu'il s'était fait à l'armée, sans aucun doute.

Les deux hommes marchaient à travers les corps et pierres, jusqu'à ce qu'un Ishbarite qui n'était pas tout à fait mort surgisse. Le sang du sniper ne fit qu'un tour. Oui, ces deux hommes avaient tué. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser _le_ tuer. Il suffit d'un ridicule mouvement pour le protéger.

Celui qui l'accompagnait lui parla puis ils se dirigèrent vers la tour en ruine où elle se situait. Venaient-ils la voir ? Il fallait dire qu'elle s'était taillé une sacrée réputation au fait de son talent, et avait hérité le surnom d'œil de faucon. Hawkeye, œil de faucon... Quelle ironie.

Du sol, un soldat lui demanda de descendre, chose qu'elle fit, en gardant sa capuche qui la protégeait du soleil brûlant.

Il fallut attendre le soir pour leur rencontre. Elle se tenait près d'un feu, ressassant les événements de la journée dans sa tête, en boucle. Ce fut une voix masculine qui la tira de ses pensées.

« Yo ! »

Elle tourna un peu la tête, et l'aperçut brièvement. C'était l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de Mustang tout à l'heure. Elle n'osa pas regarder plus loin, il devait sans doute se trouver à côté de lui...

Riza ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Qu'il voit ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se sentirait coupable de l'avoir traînée dans cette histoire, cette guerre.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure, continua-t-il. Tu es celle qui a tiré, non ? »

Inutile de se voiler la face. Elle l'avait fait, après tout. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Elle se leva et retira sa capuche, contemplant l'air effaré du père de Kim.

« Cela faisait un moment, M. Mustang. Ou peut-être devrais-je vous appeler Major Mustang... »

Riza fit une pause en le fixant de ses yeux rouges comme le sang de ceux qu'elle avait tués de sa main, à l'aide du fusil recouvert d'un tissu posé auprès d'elle.

« Cela vous revient-il à présent ?

- Comment pourrais-je oublier... »

L'ami de l'alchimiste d'Etat les regarda, sans l'air de trop comprendre. Apparemment, ce dernier ne semblait pas lui avoir parlé d'elle. C'était sans doute mieux.

Chacun furent appelés à différents endroits par diverses personnes, ce ne fut qu'à la tombée de la nuit qu'il allait la rejoindre. Elle ne sut si elle était contente ou triste... En colère ou anxieuse...

« Riza... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'ai bien l'intention de changer ce monde, moi aussi.

- Mais enfin, c'est...

- C'est mon choix. »

Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans son regard, car il ne sut quoi répondre. Aucun ne dit mot pendant de longues minutes, puis elle décida d'exposer son point de vue sur un sujet important.

« J'étais... Effrayée par mon père. Il était tellement absorbé par ses recherches, j'avais l'impression qu'il était comme possédé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais foi en ce qu'il disait : sur ce grand pouvoir qui devait rendre les gens heureux. »

Elle se tut un instant, tout en examinant ses mains. De tueuse. Elle n'avait certes pas tué à l'aide de l'alchimie, mais elle avait ôté la vie à des personnes innocentes, qui n'avaient pas demandé cette boucherie... Oui, c'était le mot pour désigner cet événement. Ce n'était pas une guerre, où deux armées se battaient, c'était une extermination. Comme si les Ishbarites étaient devenus dérangeants et que quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait sans doute pas le nom cherchait à s'en débarrasser.

« J'y croyais. L'alchimie devait apporter espoirs et rêves. L'armée, quant à elle, se devait de protéger ce pays. »

Riza se tourna vers lui, son regard de tueuse avait été troqué contre un regard désespéré, craintif.

« Je vous en prie, major, dites-moi... Pourquoi les soldats massacrent-ils les citoyens qu'ils sont censés protéger ? Pourquoi l'alchimie est-elle utilisée comme arme au lieu de procurer joie et bonheur ? »

* * *

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le travail d'un alchimiste d'État. Pourquoi les soldats tuent-ils les citoyens qu'ils sont doivent protéger ? Parce que c'est la mission qui nous a été confiée. »

Ce fut le point de vue de Kimbley, un autre alchimiste d'État, qui n'avait pas une fameuse réputation parmi les troupes. Certains commencèrent à débattre sur ses paroles, puis il concentra son attention sur elle :

« Cette jeune demoiselle : ''je ne le fais pas par bonté de cœur''. C'est écrit sur ta figure. »

Elle remarqua que Mustang la regardait à son tour. Elle se sentait bizarre... Elle n'aimait pas que l'on fasse attention à elle, ni être le centre d'attention.

« C'est juste... Tuer n'est pas un plaisir...

- Et c'est tout ? Quand tu abats un ennemi, peux-tu définitivement dire que tu ne penses pas : ''génial, j'en ai eu un !'' et que tu contiens au fond de toi la fierté de tes actes ? Peux-tu dire que tu ne ressens pas, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, un sentiment de réussite dans ton travail ? N'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle le Sniper ?

- Ferme-là ! » s'exclama Roy.

Son intervention la surprit. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait sa défense. Kimbley disserta encore quelques instants, avant de conclure sur cette phrase :

« Regardez en face les gens que vous tuez. Ne les oubliez pas, car eux ne vous oublieront jamais. »

* * *

**Désolé, ce chapitre est quelque peu ennuyeux… Faut passer par là.**


	12. Souvenirs 5

**Dernier souvenir des souvenirs de notre petite Riza, retour à l'histoire originale demain soir, si je peux taxer l'ordi =)**

* * *

Elle arriva enfin. La fin de la guerre. Ou du moins, était-ce vraiment la fin ?

Sur le bord d'un chemin, Riza aperçut le corps d'un enfant Ishbarite. Cette vue l'horrifia. Cela aurait pu être Kim... Kim aurait pu mourir de cette façon, elle aussi. Par chance, elle savait qu'elle allait bien et avait reçu un dessin de sa part quelques jours plus tôt... Ce dessin lui avait procuré une joie intense, elle n'avait pas pu retenir quelques larmes. Elle semblait si pure, alors qu'elle-même était devenue un monstre...

Tandis que les soldats embarquaient, elle saisit délicatement le corps de l'enfant, puis fit une tombe pour lui une centaine de mètres plus loin, hors des décombres. Ses gestes étaient lents, elle se sentait meurtrie. Ils avaient tué un enfant innocent. Même plusieurs. Des femmes aussi. Et des hommes. Une larme mouilla la terre lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos : elle se dépêcha de l'essuyer.

« Vous ne rentrez pas ? Vous serez laissée derrière. »

Mustang. Encore lui. Elle voulut répondre qu'elle s'en fichait bien, mais le visage de sa fille revint dans sa mémoire : elle devait revenir à ses côtés. Elle avait dû lui manquer. Elle sentit les pas de cet homme se rapprocher.

« Un camarade ? Demanda-t-il en direction de la tombe.

- Non. Un enfant d'Ishbal... Il a été abattu et laissé seul sur le bord de la route.

- Rentrons... La guerre est finie.

- La bataille d'Ishbal n'est pas encore finie pour moi. Non... Elle ne prendrait sans doute jamais fin. Je suis celle qui vous a confié le résultat des recherches de mon père. Moi encore qui ai choisi d'entrer à l'académie militaire pour apporter le bonheur aux gens. Même si cela a eu les effets non désirés, je ne peux pas nier les faits. Nier, se racheter ou demander pardon est l'arrogance de ceux qui ont commis des meurtres. »

Riza serra les poings ainsi que les mâchoires. Oui, elle souffrait. Elle s'en voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas se racheter, elle le savait. Cependant, il y avait encore une chose qu'elle pouvait accomplir. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire... Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard déterminé.

« M. Mustang... J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je vous en prie, brûlez et écorchez mon dos.

- Quoi ?! Il n'en est pas question !

- Écoutez-moi !! »

Elle avait hurlé avec une puissance et une autorité qu'elle ne se serait jamais soupçonnées. Elle avait l'impression de s'effrayer elle-même.

« Si je ne peux me racheter, alors au moins que je ne puisse plus donner naissance à un Flame Alchemist... Pour que les secrets sur ce dos ne soient plus utilisés... Ainsi je peux briser les liens avec mon père et l'alchimie, pour devenir Riza Hawkeye en tant qu'individu. »

L'œil de faucon avait toujours voulu se libérer de ces chaînes que son paternel lui avait mises aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il continue à la hanter. Elle voulait être libre.

« Je vous en prie. »

Son regard lui avait bien fait comprendre que si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait, elle trouverait un autre moyen pour détruire ce tatouage, peu importe la douleur, tant que plus personne ne soit en mesure de le déchiffrer…

« Combien je dois brûler pour tuer... Si cela gênera votre style de vie... commença-t-il en saisissant ses gants. Il est devenu en mon pouvoir de gérer la profondeur et la gravité de mes flammes. Comme c'est ironique... Je me suis tellement habitué à tuer les gens durant cette bataille... »

* * *

Riza resta silencieuse durant tout le trajet jusqu'à son école militaire. L'idée de revoir Kim lui faisait oublier la douleur de ses blessures. Mais d'un certain côté, elle était satisfaite. Plus personne ne posséderait ce pouvoir. Même Kim ne l'apprendrait jamais. Plus personne ne serait en mesure de maîtriser cette alchimie, qui faisait partie des plus puissantes... Et elle deviendrait une légende au fil des années.

La jeune mère ne put dire à quelle point elle fut heureuse de revoir sa fille. Et inversement. Pour la peine, elles s'autorisèrent une petite sortie en ville, et elle l'emmena au parc, où elle put jouer, sous son œil attentif.

On lui attribua son diplôme la semaine qui suivit, et il ne suffit que de quelques jours pour recevoir son ordre d'affectation, qui l'étonna quelque peu : Mustang la réclamait dans son service, il avait été nommé lieutenant-colonel suite à la guerre, et commandait donc sa propre équipe.

Elle fut surprise aussi de remarquer que la caserne dans laquelle il se trouvait se situait dans la même ville qu'elle : East City. Comme quoi, le monde est petit...

« Riza Hawkeye, » se présenta-t-elle lors de l'entretien d'embauche avec Mustang. Pour des raisons professionnelles, ils devaient agir comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle se sentait quand même un peu intimidée au fait qu'il la fixait...

« Ainsi, commença-t-il, vous avez surpassé Ishbal, mais finalement vous avez choisi cette voix.

- Oui. Je l'ai choisie moi-même, ainsi que de revêtir cet uniforme de mon plein gré.

- Quelle est votre spécialité ?

- Les armes à feu. J'aime les pistolets, contrairement à une épée ou un couteau, il ne vous laisse pas la sensation de tuer quelqu'un. »

A cette déclaration, Mustang écarquilla les yeux. D'un certain côté, il paraissait effrayé... Quelle sensation cela procurait-il de brûler ? On ne devait pas sentir l'acte de tuer une personne, c'était en quelques sortes similaire aux revolvers…

« C'est une duperie, affirma-t-il. Ainsi, vous prévoyez de vous leurrer vous-même et de continuer à vous salir les mains ?

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Nous, soldats, devrions être les seuls à nous salir les mains et cracher du sang. Personne d'autre que nous ne devrait avoir à vivre un autre Ishbal. Comme disent les alchimistes, si la vérité de ce monde peut être démontrée à travers l'échange équivalent, pour que la nouvelle génération à naître puisse connaître le bonheur, pour prix nous devrons supporter le poids des morts et traverser une rivière de sang. »

Ces mots venaient du plus profond de son cœur. En parlant de la nouvelle génération, elle pensait à Kimberley. Elle était sa raison de se battre, de créer un monde meilleur. Peu importe les blessures, elle la rendrait heureuse. C'était ce qu'elle avait décidé plus fortement encore suite à la guerre.

Mustang la considéra un instant puis frappa sur la table avec la paume de ses mains, tout en se levant.

« Je pense vous recommander en tant que mon aide. Je veux que vous protégiez mes arrières. Comprenez-vous ? Protéger mes arrières signifie que vous pourrez me tirer dans le dos à tout moment. Si je dévie de mon chemin, tirez et tuez-moi de ces mains, vous y êtes autorisé. »

Elle le considéra un instant, comprenant bien l'importance de la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle. Une question lui traversa l'esprit : avait-il pensé à elle, durant ces quatre dernières années ? S'était-il aussi posé des questions sur ses sentiments ? Elle aurait voulu certaines réponses. Néanmoins, jamais elle ne le lui demanderait. Qui plus est, elle avait tourné la page de sur qu'elle ressentait à son intention.

« Me suivrez-vous ?

- Compris. Si c'est votre souhait, alors jusqu'en Enfer.

- Je suis un humain impuissant, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide pour tout protéger. Je protégerai vos vies. Et vous n'aurez qu'à protéger la vie de ceux que vous pouvez. Même si c'est peu, protégez ceux qui sont en-dessous de vous, et ceux sous vous protégeront ceux en-dessous d'eux. Peu importe ce qu'il advient, continuez de vivre, survivez ardemment. Vivez, et changeons ce pays ensemble. »

* * *

N'étant plus étudiante, Riza dut partir à la recherche d'un appartement et régler le problème de la garde de Kim. Elle était encore petite, il ne fallait pas la laisser seule à la maison, surtout qu'elle travaillait beaucoup et que personne n'avait eu vent de l'existence de sa fille...

Avec le peu d'argent accordé, elle ne put acheter qu'un petit appartement avec une petite chambre, qu'elles partageaient. Malgré son jeune âge, la petite fille fut envoyée dans une pension.

Ainsi commença une nouvelle vie pour les deux. Kim revenait le week-end, et restait chez une vieille voisine très généreuse et attentive la journée du samedi. Le dimanche, Riza pouvait enfin remplir sa fonction de mère.

Néanmoins, un problème récurrent s'imposa au bout de quelques mois : l'argent. Le loyer, la pension, les dépenses quotidiennes... Son maigre salaire ainsi que l'argent de la vente du manoir familial ne suffirent plus. Elle dut se résoudre à prendre un autre travail à mi-temps, peu importe la fatigue qu'il en résultat.

Elle fit de tout : gardienne, serveuse... Mais on finissait toujours par la renvoyer en raison de son épuisement et son incapacité de rester éveillée.

Puis un homme vint la voir, lui proposant un travail pas trop difficile et bien payé : coursière. Criblée de dettes, elle accepta, croyant avoir trouvé la solution à tous ses problèmes.

Trois à quatre fois par semaine, la jeune femme devait livrer des paquets à travers la ville dont elle ne connaissait pas le contenu, et personnellement elle ne s'en souciait guère, car il fallait dire qu'elle touchait beaucoup.

Cela dura trois mois. A chaque fois, c'était le même homme qui lui avait offert cet emploi qui lui confiait ses missions, et personne d'autre. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas un hasard soi elle avait fini à leur botte... Mais une jeune femme de dix-huit ans n'en savait pas toujours long sur la vie...

« Le boss veut te voir, Hawkeye, » annonça un jour son messager, qui prétendait s'appeler Scott.

« Me voir ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu verras. »

Ils montèrent en voiture, et arrivèrent dans un hangar désaffecté. Typique pour une planque... Ils entrèrent, il la conduisit dans une pièce où se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Alors c'est toi, Hawkeye, notre fameuse coursière ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Pas de chichis entre nous, appelle-moi Stone.

- Très bien. Quelle est la raison de cet appel ? »

Stone fit un petit sourire, puis ordonna à Scott de sortir d'un signe de main, les laissant seuls.

« Nous pensons agrandir notre réseau... Pouvons-nous compter sur ta participation ?

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un emploi à plein temps qui m'en empêche.

- Ah oui... L'armée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Riza frissonna. D'où sortait-il cette information ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne !

« Dommage, j'aurais voulu compter sur toi... Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? Ah oui, Kimberley. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il... Non... Impossible.

« Ne vous avisez pas de toucher un seul de ses cheveux !

- Elle ne nous intéresse pas vraiment, en réalité, c'est toi. Ta fille est trop jeune et c'est une impure. »

Elle serra les poings. D'où sortait-il toutes ces informations ? Stone se leva de son siège et s'approcha vers elle, pour lui caresser la joue, elle tourna la tête.

« Très bien, tu peux nous quitter, c'est ton choix après tout. »

Riza le considéra. Non mais il se passait quoi exactement ? Ils n'étaient pas nets, ces types... Elle tourna les talons, et sortit du hangar. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir jusque chez elle, claque la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, exactement... ? Peu importe, sa fille était en danger. Pour la protéger, elle devait bafouer l'une de ses promesses envers elle-même. Elle allait enseigner lui enseigner l'alchimie.


	13. Chapitre 7

**Nous voilà de retour à l'histoire principale… Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore plusieurs chapitres à paraître…**

**

* * *

**

_Ton père est quelqu'un de puissant et ambitieux, Kim. Il atteindra le sommet et changera ce monde. Il ne faudra pas le déranger. Si l'on te demande qui il est, répond simplement qu'il est mort._

Voilà ce que sa mère lui répondait lorsque Kimberley lui demandait qui était son père. Elle avait d'abord essayé une première fois, étonnée que les enfants de son âge aient une maman et un homme avec elle, qu'ils nommaient ''papa''. La maîtresse lui expliqua qu'il fallait une mère et un père pour faire en enfant. Cette réplique fut la réponse que Riza lui donna. Sa fille réessaya environ deux ans après, pour n'obtenir que la même réponse, et dut se plier à celle-ci.

Le coeur de Roy manqua un battement. Quoi ? Il avait bien entendu ? Kim était la fille de son ex-lieutenant ? Minute... Elle devait avoir onze ou douze ans... Et douze ans plus tôt, Riza et lui avaient...

Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être possible. Il serait son père ? Pourquoi n'en savait-il rien ? Pourquoi avait-elle caché son existence pendant tout ce temps ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ? Pourquoi ? Il la fixa, les yeux ronds.

« Et qui est ton père ? Réussit-il enfin à demander.

- Il est mort. »

… Mort ? Alors ce ne serait pas lui.. ? Peut-être que si, en réalité. Riza était une femme intelligente, elle avait dû y réfléchir par deux fois avant de décider cela. Mais pourquoi lui aurait-elle fait croire qu'il était mort ? Impossible... Serait-ce pour ne pas le gêner ?

« Vous connaissez maman depuis longtemps ? »

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Forcément, sa réaction lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, elle devait avoir des doutes ou quelque chose comme cela à présent...

« Euh... Depuis dix-sept ans à peu près.

- Ah. »

Kim posa ses yeux rouges encore quelques instants sur lui. Ce regard... C'était celui de sa mère. En le sentant sur lui, il avait l'impression de l'avoir à ses côtés... Comme lorsqu'elle le fixait tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de remplir toute la paperasse... Si c'était sa fille, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir hérité de ses traits...

« Bonne nuit, » lâcha-t-elle avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Elle le laissa en plan, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mustang se prit la tête dans les mains. C'est pas vrai... Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Personne ne semblait être au courant de l'existence de cette gamine, en plus...

Kim se rendit dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte sans allumer la lumière, elle s'appuya juste contre la planche de bois qui la séparait du salon où il se trouvait. C'était impensable... Pourtant il devenait candidat pour sa paternité. Tout collait : il avait parlé d'atteindre le sommet avec sa mère, ils semblaient d'ailleurs être proches, sa réaction ainsi que la date de leur rencontre.

A présent, elle se posait des questions sur leur passé : comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Quelle relation avaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais rencontré auparavant ? S'aimaient-ils, avant, si ce n'était plus le cas actuellement ?

Décidément, elle parlait comme si sa mère était toujours vivante... Ce n'était pourtant plus le cas. Il lui fallait simplement l'admettre... Et avancer. Se trouver une raison de vivre. Reprendre son travail, son rêve d'un monde meilleur ? Non... Au fond d'elle, elle sentait bien qu'elle serait triste et déçue si elle le faisait... Riza avait souhaité être l'acteur de ce changement afin qu'elle puisse en jouir sans avoir à se salir les mains à son tour...

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, Kim, je vais t'enseigner l'alchimie. C'est une science qui permet de comprendre, détruire et créer la matière. Il ne faudra l'utiliser uniquement lorsque tu seras en danger et que tu n'auras pas d'autres solutions. Tu me le promets ?_

Voici comment Riza lui enseigna cet art dès ses quatre ans. Elle apprit le cercle de transmutation de base, puis un jour sa mère lui avait demandé de transmuter sans faire de cercle, tout en l'ayant dans la tête. A sa stupéfaction, cela marcha. Elle en apprit certains autres, en plus de celui de la transmutation humaine, en secret. Car elle avait toujours eu peur que sa mère la quitte, comme c'était le cas à présent. Cependant, ce que son prétendant au rôle du père lui avait révélé était resté dans la tête : on ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts. Il avait parmi ses connaissances deux frères qui avaient fait cet acte impardonnable avec les conséquences qui allaient avec...

Il lui faudrait donc vivre avec... Devrait-elle accepter la proposition d'adoption de Mustang ? Sans doute, après tout elle n'avait nulle part où se rendre... Et il était vraisemblablement sa moitié. Celui qui son autre moitié avait aimé, celui qui était responsable de sa venue au monde avec elle.

* * *

xXxXxXx

« Eh bien, Kim, tu as encore grandi, dis-moi !

- Bonjour Gracia !

- Kim ! Tu es venue jouer avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, Elysia ! Tu me montres tes nouveaux jouets ? »

Les deux petites filles partirent en courant dans la pièce voisine avant même que Riza ait eu le temps d'entrer.

« Elles m'ont l'air contentes de se voir, commenta-t-elle.

- Elysia m'a bassinée toute la journée pour savoir quand est-ce que vous arriviez. On dirait deux sœurs, elles sont mignonnes. Il ne manque plus que la petite Winry et nous avons des triplettes !

- Je demande à voir ! »

Gracia Hughes la fit entrer puis elles s'installèrent dans le salon où elles burent du thé accompagné de gâteaux tandis que les deux soeurs jouaient dans la chambre de la plus jeune.

« Kim te ressemble de plus en plus.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Elle sera une belle femme, tu verras, tous les hommes tomberont à son passage.

- Ah ah ! En tous cas qu'elle profite de son innocente jeunesse ! »

Elles burent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Riza prenne à nouveau la parole :

« Tu sais, personne n'est au courant pour Kim à part toi... S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, elle n'aurait aucun endroit où aller...

- Ma porte lui sera toujours ouverte, tu le sais bien.

- Je sais que cela semble étrange et égoïste, mais si je venais à disparaître, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper d'elle ? »

Gracia la fixa un moment en remplissant sa tasse, puis posa la théière.

« Tu es malade ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Non, non, c'est juste...

- Ne me mens pas, Riza. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent fixement un instant, puis la blonde soupira.

« Je ne suis pas immortelle, avec le travail que j'exerce... Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps... Au fond, elle est la seule preuve de mon existence, et ma raison d'avancer... Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle finisse mal... »

La veuve resta silencieuse quelques dizaines de secondes, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton calme et souriant.

« Je suis toute seule avec Elysia et je ne peux pas toujours m'occuper d'elle... C'est vrai qu'une grande-sœur ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal.

- Merci... »

Aucune ne dit mot, puis Riza fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir quelque chose qu'elle lui tendit.

« Si cela arrivait... Donne-lui ceci, s'il te plaît. »

xXxXxXx

* * *

Kim se réveilla le lendemain dans les environs de dix heures. Elle était irrécupérable au niveau du lever, elle détestait se réveiller tôt et préférait glandouiller au lit toute la matinée. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à manger. Roy ne semblait pas là. Il avait pourtant un congé pour encore deux jours... Il était sorti ? Il lui aurait laissé un message...

Durant ses réflexions, elle n'aperçut pas une masse noire au sommet et à moitié endormie se diriger vers la pièce où elle se trouvait.

« Oh, t'es déjà réveillée ? »

Il s'agissait de son futur tuteur. Il avait les yeux à moitié fermés, comme s'il s'était réveillé à six heures. Il lui faisait penser à un ours... Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Il est dix heures passées.

- Ah bon ? »

Il se prépara un café, puis sembla remarquer une chose, au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'éclaircissait.

« D'où tu tiens cette manie à faire la grasse matinée ? Ta mère ne te tirait pas quelques balles dans l'oreiller à sept heures ?

- Ah oui, elle devenait folle quand je ne me réveillais pas avant huit heures, mais elle me laissait quand même dormir. En tous cas, ça ne l'empêchait pas de marmonner que j'étais irrécupérable comme mon père pendant toute la matinée, après. »

Roy resta évasif à cette dernière phrase. Tout s'emboîtait trop parfaitement. Rien que les dates... Peu importaient les raisons, il aurait tout de même voulu savoir qu'il était père d'une jeune fille, il aurait pris ses responsabilités...

Quoique c'était sans doute cela que Riza craignait. Qu'il perde son but de vue, et que ce monde ne change pas. En tant que mère, elle avait dû souhaiter le meilleur avenir pour son enfant, chose qui n'arriverait que s'il réussissait... Elle avait une intelligence incroyable... Aurait-il pu jouer la comédie aussi longtemps, lui aussi ? Aurait-il pu se voiler la face, cacher sa descendance ?

Il saisit la tasse de café puis s'assit à la table tandis que Kim s'était fait un chocolat chaud et grignotait du pain. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil : si elle acceptait qu'il soit son tuteur, il lui faudrait s'arranger avec son travail... S'organiser éventuellement pour trouver une gouvernante ou quelque chose comme cela... L'argent ne serait en aucun cas un problème, il était colonel et alchimiste d'Etat qui plus est, il avait actuellement sur son compte suffisamment pour s'offrir une retraite de luxe de cent ans.

Alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller, on sonna. Se demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir, sans doute l'un des membres de l'équipe, il opta pour la solution ''ouvrage de porte'', radical et très efficace pour connaître l'identité de l'invité.

A sa surprise, ce fut Gracia, la veuve de son meilleur ami Maes, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, accompagnée de sa fille Elysia.

« Bonjour, Roy. Je suis désolée si je dérange.

- Non, je vous en prie. Allez-y, entrez.

- Kim est là ?

- Je vais vous la chercher. »

Elysia resta collée à la jambe de sa mère, comme si elle ressentait l'ambiance qui flottait dans l'appartement du colonel, et n'osa dire mot mais sourit lorsque celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur apparut.

« Bonjour, Kim.

- Oh, Gracia, Elysia. Bonjour. Que faites-vous là ?

- En réalité, je dois te parler. On peut s'asseoir ? »

Elles prirent place sur le canapé, la plus âgée indiqua à Mustang d'un signe de main qu'il pouvait rester, cela le concernait aussi.

« Tu te rappelles quand vous êtes venues à la maison, il y a deux semaines ?, commença-t-elle. Ce jour-là, ta mère m'a parlée, et m'a demandé certaines choses. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, en regardant le visage de la pré-adolescente effrayé en essayant de la réconforter à l'aide de son regard plein de douceur.

« Voudrais-tu venir vivre à la maison ? »

Kim écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là, non plus, visiblement. Quelques heures auparavant, elle ne savait pas où aller, et voilà qu'on lui proposait de l'adopter de tous les côtés.

« Est-ce que je peux... Réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Bien sûr, tu as tout le temps. »

Gracia plongea une main dans son sac à main, et en sortit une enveloppe jaunie qu'elle lui tendit.

« Cela vient de ta mère... Elle veut que je te la transmette. »

Elle la saisit d'une main tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Riza savait que tout cela allait se produire, qu'elle allait mourir ? Elle aurait décidé de lui laisser des traces ?

Elle fixa ce morceau de papier qui en contenait un autre. Elle ressentait une certaine peur ainsi qu'une joie intense rien qu'en la regardant. Elle essayait de s'imaginer ce qui y était écrit. Sans doute des phrases qui resteraient dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...


	14. Chapitre 8

**Ma correspondante russe arrive dans une heure, je passe rapidement pour vous mettre ce chapitre, j'en publierai peut-être un lundi, il faudra ensuite attendre mercredi. Mais ne lésinez pas sur les reviews =)**

* * *

Kim ouvrit l'enveloppe, sans pouvoir contenir ses tremblements, en sortit le papier s'y trouvant, puis le lut dans sa tête, essayant de retenir chaque mot.

_Ma chère Kim,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est parce que je ne suis plus là et que Gracia te l'a bien donnée. Dans un premier temps, sache à quel point je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée toute seule... Je connais ceux qui nous poursuivent depuis mes dix-huit ans, j'ai travaillé pour eux car je manquais d'argent. Le chef m'a menacée de te faire du mal dès que j'ai commencé à résister, mais finalement il m'a laissée partir, et je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ces derniers mois._

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais il le sait, Kim. Cependant, il ne veut que moi, tu ne les intéresses pas. Peu importe ce qui peut arriver, vis. Souviens-toi de tout ce que je t'ai dit et appris, mais ne le montre surtout pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi, rien ne me rendrait plus triste._

_N'essaye jamais de suivre mes pas, de changer ce pays. C'est mon travail, pas le tien. Tu dois uniquement vivre heureuse dans le monde que ton père créera. N'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit à propos de lui : tu ne dois dire à personne ce que je t'ai donné comme description, et te contenter de répondre qu'il est mort quand on te pose une question à son sujet. Cela peut sembler dur et égoïste, mais je ne le fais que pour ton bien. Si je peux te voir sourire depuis là-haut, ou je ne sais pas comment le nommer, je serai heureuse._

_Ne tente en aucun cas de me transmuter. On te parlera sans doute des frères Elric, qui ont transmuté leur mère et perdu beaucoup. Néanmoins, je peux aussi te citer un autre exemple. Cela a bouleversé ma vie, et m'a fait vivre ignorée pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence. Mon père a transmuté ma mère. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais huit ans, quelqu'un l'a assassinée. Deux semaines plus tard, j'ai aperçu une forte lumière dans son bureau et je suis montée voir ce qu'il se passait... J'ai vu mon père écroulé sur le sol, un cercle de transmutation sur le sol ainsi qu'une sorte de créature innommable au milieu, qui semblait vivante... J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il venait de faire et j'ai tué cette chose. Ce n'était pas ma mère. Les morts ne reviennent jamais à la vie, sache-le._

_Lorsque l'on tente une transmutation humaine, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, on se retrouve devant la Porte de la Vérité. On y apprend les secrets de l'alchimie en échange de parties de notre corps. Pour ceux que je connais, ils n'ont plus eu besoin de dessiner de cercle pour l'alchimie classique. Mon père a donné certains organes, ce qui le rendit malade et fragile, il lui arrivait de cracher du sang._

_Toutes les deux, et pour une raison que j'ignore, nous n'avons besoin d'aucun cercle, quel que soit le type d'alchimie utilisé, il nous suffit juste d'avoir le cercle en tête. Pour autant, nous n'avons pas traversé la Porte donc ni payé de droit de passage. C'est cela qu'ils veulent. Ne te vend jamais à eux, ou ils te feront la même chose qu'à moi._

_J'ai parlé avec Gracia, car je sens depuis un moment que le temps m'est compté. Elle vient sans doute de te l'annoncer, je lui ai demandé de t'adopter. Elle sera une bonne mère, plus attentive que je l'aie été sans aucun doute._

_Si tu rencontres des problèmes, n'hésite pas à t'adresser à elle ou certains de mes collègues : Scieska, Rebecca, Mustang, Havoc, Fuery, Falman ou Breda. Ils t'aideront tous sans hésitation._

_Ne perd jamais de vue le plus important, sache que je serai toujours à tes côtés, suis ton cœur._

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta mère, Elisabeth Hawkeye._

Une larme coula. Puis une autre. D'autres suivirent, il fut impossible d'en faire le compte. C'était un message. Comme un dernier dialogue entre elles avant qu'elle parte définitivement. Elle serra la lettre contre son cœur. Elle ne s'en débarrasserait jamais, elle la garderait toujours à ses côtés. Elle contempla encore une fois l'écriture de sa mère, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Dans la pièce, c'était le silence. Tous regardaient la fille de la défunte sans oser prononcer un seul mot. Mustang se demandait ce que contenait cette lettre, tout en sachant que cela ne faisait pas partie de ses privilèges que de lire cette lettre. Il aurait espérer pouvoir la lire de manière à trouver de plus amples explications, mais ne pourrait sans doute pas. De plus, cette lettre était privée, en aucun cas il pouvait la lire sans le consentement de son propriétaire.

« Merci, Gracia... » dit-elle d'une voix grave au bout d'un moment.

L'intéressée esquissa un petit sourire triste, qu'elle vit à peine.

Elysia s'approcha de son amie, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, néanmoins elle savait qu'il était arrivé à Riza la même chose qu'à son père : elle avait été mise dans une boîte que l'on avait enterrée, et plus jamais on ne la verrait. La petite n'avait pas compris cela sur le coup... Mais voir que son père ne rentrait plus à la maison le soir et ne la serrait plus dans ses bras lui avait fait prendre conscience de la réalité. Elle était triste que sa sœur de cœur vive la même chose...

La famille Hughes s'en alla au bout d'un moment, laissant la question sur son adoption vacante. Kim n'était sûre de rien, et réfléchissait à un tas de choses à la fois. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'une seule chose pouvait mettre son esprit au clair. Elle se leva, serrant la lettre dans sa main.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller sur la tombe de maman ? »

Roy, d'abord surpris par cette demande, acquiesça. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas couper les ponts immédiatement avec sa mère, elle avait encore besoin de sa présence.

Il attrapa son manteau, descendit les escaliers de l'appartement à ses côtés, puis ils montèrent dans la voiture, et le colonel conduisit en silence, les yeux rivés sur la route, essayant de faire une mise au point lui aussi dans son cerveau.

* * *

La tombe de Riza Hawkeye se trouvait non loin de celle de Maes Hughes, il y avait une dizaine de morts entre eux. Mustang décida d'aller lui rendre visite, à lui aussi, au passage...

Ils avancèrent à travers les croix symbolisant les emplacements des cercueils, n'ayant pour objectif que celle recherchée. Ils aperçurent bientôt une jeune femme brune accompagnée de deux enfants d'environ cinq et deux ans devant l'une d'elles. Elle était proche de celle de Riza... Elle était même devant. Qui était cette femme ?

L'enfant d'à peu près cinq ans tripotait ses mains, sans trop comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient ici avec sa petite-sœur et sa mère. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas. C'était silencieux, lugubre... Cela donnait la chair de poule. Il aurait préféré rester chez lui pour jouer avec son nouveau jouet. La venue de deux personnes dans leur direction attira son attention. Il allait y avoir enfin de l'action ? Ce ne serait pas trop tôt, il fallait dire qu'il s'ennuyait pas mal...

Kim se demanda qui était cette femme qui se tenait devant la tombe de sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Une amie, sans doute ? Sans doute au bruit de leurs pas, l'inconnue se retourna. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt-six ans, comme sa mère, avec de magnifiques cheveux bruns et de profonds yeux verts qui la pénétrèrent... Elle frissonna au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Bonjour, dit-elle.

- B... Bonjour... répondit-elle timidement.

- Tu es la fille de Riza, c'est cela ? »

Elle sursauta. D'où tenait-elle cette information ? Était-ce une ennemie ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Pourquoi son visage ne lui disait-il rien.

« C... Comment...

- Je m'appelle Claire, j'ai rencontré ta mère au début de sa grossesse. Elle était une amie très chère pour moi, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis son départ et j'ai appris sa mort dans le journal ce matin... Je suis désolée.

- Maman ne m'a jamais parlé de vous...

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle n'était pas du genre à beaucoup parler. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Roy, qui semblait un peu à l'ouest et surpris par cette rencontre.

« Vous étiez son mari, je présume ?

- Euh... Non...

- Ah, alors vous êtes le père ?

- Je... Euh...

- Pardon de vous embêter avec ces questions, s'excusa-t-elle avant de saisir un papier dans sa poche, griffonner dessus et le tendre à Kim. Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère... Elle devait être fière d'avoir une fille comme toi. Voici mes coordonnées. Si tu as un souci ou quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas. »

La jeune fille saisit machinalement la feuille blanche, rappelant à Roy la scène qu'il avait eu avec Riza à l'enterrement de son père : il lui avait donné un papier contenant un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'une adresse, en lui précisant de l'appeler en cas de besoin.

« M... Merci... »

Claire sourit puis finit par partir. Kimberley fourra son présent dans sa poche, puis s'assit devant la croix, tandis qu'il restait debout derrière elle. Il pourrait aller voir Maes pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles, en attendant... Il s'apprêta à le lui annoncer lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Vous êtes mon père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait des doutes, elle aussi ?

« Je crois, oui...

- Maman m'a dit que mon père allait devenir généralissime et changer ce monde... Je ne devais pas le déranger, et si on me questionnait sur lui je devais dire qu'il était mort. C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui. »

Roy ne sut que répondre, et garda le silence. Cette fille était perspicace... De plus, il s'agissait de _sa_ fille... Riza avait décidément tout prévu... Aurait-il été capable de faire tout cela, de son côté ? Élever un enfant en silence, lui cacher certaines choses, et l'aimer plus que tout ? Sans doute pas... Les mères étaient des gens incroyables. Personne ne devait être plus fort qu'elles.

« Vous savez, je ne voyais pas souvent maman. Une fois par semaine, le dimanche. Elle travaillait beaucoup et m'a envoyée dans une pension jusqu'à mes onze ans, puis je suis devenue assez grande pour pouvoir rester seule à la maison. Quand bien même, elle partait toujours tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir... Elle me manquait, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup de temps pour elle. Je ne lui en veux pas, je l'aime plus que tout, mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle passe plus de temps avec moi... »

Des larmes coulaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Ces choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des années mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé avouer ressortaient. Elle craquait, tout simplement.

« Je... J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître, si vous êtes mon père, mais vous avez un poste plus haut que celui que maman avait, et vous devez travailler beaucoup. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère, et je risque de vous gêner, si vous comptez gouverner sur le pays. Et ça, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. Et je le regretterais. »

Roy avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait des coups de couteau. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il venait de trouver sa fille, et il allait la perdre... Comme il avait perdu Maes et Riza.

« J'aime beaucoup Gracia, elle est gentille, et Elysia aussi. Elles seront présentes, je sais que je ne serai pas seule... C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez elles. »

Il eut le souffle coupé. Il avait envie de la retenir, d'apprendre à la connaître... Pourtant, tout sonnait si juste dans ses paroles : son but, son absentéisme, son travail... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'adopter, elle en souffrirait et ses priorités changeraient... Sa mère lui en voudrait.

« Je vois... murmura-t-il. C'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Mais j'aimerais quand même que l'on puisse se voir, de temps en temps...

- Je le veux bien... Mais ne perdez jamais de vue votre but... Ou maman sera furieuse. Et elle fait peur lorsqu'elle est en colère...

- C'est vrai... »


	15. Chapitre 9

Après être rentrés, le père et la fille s'étaient occupés des formalités d'adoption avec Gracia, afin que tout soit en ordre. Elle pouvait rester jusqu'au lendemain chez Roy, date de la fin de son congé.

Ils étaient restés silencieux après cette discussion, puis Kim s'était rendue dans sa chambre, où elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle passa sa main sous son tee-shirt et en sortit un pendentif qui se trouvait en-dessous.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Kim, tu as sept ans maintenant ! Je t'offre quelque chose de très précieux : il s'agit du collier de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais pu le porter, mais je souhaiterais qu'il soit en ta possession. Prends-en bien soin, garde-le sur toi et ne le montre pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'on te le vole._

Ce cœur rouge en rubis orné de diamants n'avait jamais quitté son cou, elle l'avait toujours laissé sous ses vêtements. Sa mère le lui avait offert, et elle sentait bien qu'il était cher à ses yeux. Il était si beau, en même temps... Le regarder lui procurait une sorte de soulagement, de réconfort. Une espèce de chaleur se déversait en elle. Il aurait donc appartenu à sa grand-mère... Elle aurait aimé la connaître, cependant elle était morte lorsque Riza avait huit ans.

On frappa à la porte. La jeune fille le lâcha, le laissant visible sur sa poitrine naissante, et donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Bien entendu, ce fut Roy. Qu'elle voit son trésor ne la dérangeait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il. »

Mustang avait laissé Kim seule un certain temps, elle devait avoir des choses auxquelles penser. Lorsque treize heures approcha, il estima qu'il fut temps de manger, néanmoins son réfrigérateur n'était pas bien rempli... Ils pouvaient se rendre dans un petit restaurant sympathique plutôt que d'avoir à faire les commissions.

« Ce que vous voulez.

- J'ai la flemme de faire les courses. Tu veux manger dehors ?

- D'accord. »

Elle se leva, son pendentif fut visible, lui permettant de l'apercevoir. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« D'où vient ce collier ?

- Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, c'est maman qui me l'a donné.

- Je vois... Je te laisse te préparer. »

Roy ferma la porte, haletant, ses yeux manquant de sortir de leurs orbites. Non... C'était impossible, ce bijou... Des voix ainsi que des cris résonnaient dans sa tête.

_ Allez Mustang, tire !_

_ […]_

_ Merde, les gars, on se casse !_

Il l'avait déjà vu. Il le connaissait. Mais n'aurait jamais pensé à cela...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Le passé nous rattrapait toujours, peu importaient les efforts... C'était un épisode dont il avait honte. Qui l'avait traumatisé. Il avait... Il ne voulait plus y penser. Pourtant, il ne pouvait échapper à la vérité et les faits. Ces derniers se tenaient devant lui.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pensé que c'était elle...

* * *

xXxXxXx

« Eh les mecs, y a un gamin qui veut nous rejoindre !

- Ah ouais, Mustang, c'est ça ? T'as quel âge ?

- Quatorze ans. »

Roy avait, comme tous les garçons de son âge, voulu être cool, et rejoindre la bande la plus populaire et crainte de l'école. C'étaient des loubards, des adolescents peu fréquentables, cependant il ne s'en préoccupait guère, il voulait seulement se faire remarquer.

« T'as une bonne gueule... Mais pour nous rejoindre, il faut passer une épreuve.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu verras bien. Viens à vingt-trois heures sur la place centrale. »

Le jeune avait ressenti des palpitations durant tout l'après-midi. Il s'était différencié des autres, et avait attiré leur attention ! Il ne manquait plus que cette expérience à faire, et il ferait partie de leur bande... Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Il s'était permis de traîner un peu sur le chemin du retour, regardant autour de lui d'un œil différent, s'imaginant que bientôt il serait craint et respecté, tous connaitraient son nom.

Arrivé chez Madame Christmas, sa mère adoptive, il ne lui adressa pas la parole et fonça dans sa chambre de manière à attendre l'heure fatidique. Sa tutrice allait toujours se coucher à vingt-deux heures, et il suffisait de dix minutes de marche pour se rendre sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il n'y aurait donc aucun problème.

Tout était silencieux. Les étoiles brillaient sur la voûte céleste recouverte par quelques nuages gris, laissant cependant la lune blanche et brillante pleine aux trois quarts déposer une lueur argentée sur la ville qui s'endormait petit à petit.

Roy s'éclipsa par la fenêtre de sa chambre, en chaussettes, ses chaussures à la main, qu'il enfila une fois arrivé sur l'herbe grasse. Son cœur battait à vive allure à propos de ce qui allait bientôt se produire. En même temps, il se demandait ce que ces types allaient lui demander... Bah, sans doute rien de méchant. Ils étaient cool, après tout.

Il marcha silencieusement à travers les rues désertes pendant moins de dix minutes, temps normal pour atteindre la place principale de la petite ville, et retrouva la bande qui fut elle aussi un peu en avance. Ils semblaient discuter lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Alors, Mustang, nerveux ?

- Ça peut aller.

- On va pouvoir commencer, alors. »

Ils se rendirent dans une rue adjacente qui était plus déserte. Comptaient-ils faire quelque chose de pas très net ? Celui qui lui avait parlé coula un regard vers un autre qui hocha la tête lentement avant de passer une main dans le bas de son dos afin d'en tirer un revolver, qu'il lui tendit. Il resta pétrifié. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu d'armes. Que voulaient-ils qu'il fasse ?

« Prend-le, Mustang. »

Il ne sut par quelle force, mais il le prit. Il jeta un regard vers les membres de la bande, attendant leur intention.

« Très bien, voilà ton épreuve. Tu vois ce chien, là-bas ? Il n'arrête pas d'aboyer à certaines périodes de la journée et de la nuit, autant te dire que tout le monde en a marre. Pour le bien de tous, tu vas nous en débarrasser. »

Celui qui lui avait donné sa mission pointa un chien maigre mais de grande taille, allongé un peu plus loin contre un mur. Sa main se crispa. Il allait devoir... Tuer ?

Tout un tas d'émotions l'assaillit. Peur, crainte, colère, fierté, lâcheté, indécision. Que faire ?Si Roy ne faisait pas ce qu'ils venaient de lui ordonner, plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de faire partie de leur bande. Il ne pourrait jamais devenir quelqu'un de 'cool'.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha du pauvre animal endormi qui n'avait rien demandé, et il leva le bras.

Non... C'était mal.

Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie... Ou peut-être pas. Être ami avec ces adolescents lui procurerait sûrement certaines choses qu'il ne trouverait pas ailleurs.

« Eh bien, Mustang, on se défile ? » le provoqua l'un d'entre eux.

Non, il ne se défilait pas. Il ne fuyait pas. Pourtant, son index ne bougeait pas... Bordel, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tirer ? Ce n'était qu'un chien ! Qui pouvait bien se préoccuper d'un chien errant qui aboie sans arrêt ? Il était détesté de tous !

Sa main trembla, il la soutint à l'aide de l'autre. Il n'était qu'à un doigt de la réussite... Alors pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas ?

« Allez, Mustang, tire ! »

Le jeune brun n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Il était concentré sur cet animal.

Il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas venant de la rue perpendiculaire.

Mais il l'entendit.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Tout se passa à toute allure. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années débarqua à deux mètres d'eux, au carrefour des deux rues, et s'arrêta en apercevant ce groupe de jeunes.

Néanmoins, elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

Roy, surpris par cette arrivée soudaine, fit volte-face, le revolver toujours en main.

Son index bougea enfin, malheureusement pas au bon moment.

La balle qu'il tira atteignit la poitrine de la jeune femme, probablement en plein cœur.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Personne ne dit rien.

Puis la bande commença à s'agiter, l'un d'eux lança :

« Merde, les gars, on se casse ! »

L'assassin involontaire, lui, regarda le cadavre avec des yeux ronds. Qu'avait-il fait ?! Il avait tué cette femme. Et ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé... Peur, incompréhension. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir. Pourtant, il avait fait office de bourreau.

Il était devenu un monstre.

Les rayons de la lune se reflétèrent sur son pendentif qui arborait la même couleur que son sang, qui tâchait ses vêtements, de même que le sol.

Roy se prit la tête dans les mains, saisit le revolver et courut à perdre haleine.

Il avait tué.

Il était un monstre.

Un assassin.

Un criminel.

Elle était innocente.

Elle ne lui avait rien fait.

Elle était encore jeune.

Il quitta les lieux civilisés -car ce n'était qu'une petite ville, on pouvait atteindre la banlieue en peu de temps à pied-, traversa les champs en hurlant puis jeta l'arme du crime dans la rivière.

Il ne voulait pas être arrêté.

Il ne voulait pas aller en prison.

Il voulait oublier.

xXxXxXx

* * *

Le colonel essaya de se calmer. Voyons, c'était tout à fait invraisemblable. Sa victime ne pouvait tout de même pas être la grand-mère de Kim, en l'occurrence la mère de Riza.

Si ?

En arrivant au manoir Hawkeye, il avait remarqué que son maître avait comme un profond désespoir en lui, qui l'avait refermé sur lui-même, autant que sa fille. Cette dernière lui avait raconté à quel point la maison avait été vivante avant la mort de sa mère, le lien profond qui les unissait tous les trois. Puis comment tout avait disparu, d'un coup, à sa mort, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine.

Il avait détruit cette famille.

Il avait apporté le désespoir à la mère de sa fille.

Si Riza était devenue ainsi, c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait cela, sa mère serait toujours en vie. Ils formeraient toujours une famille unie. Son père ne serait sans doute pas mort. Elle ne serait pas tombée enceinte à quatorze ans. Elle ne se serait pas engagée dans l'armée.

Elle ne serait pas morte.

Mon Dieu... Il n'avait pas uniquement tué la mère, mais toute la famille. La mère, le père, la fille, peut-être même la petite-fille, à l'avenir...

Non. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il ne laisserait pas Kim mourir. Il lui offrirait la plus belle vie qu'il soit : un monde meilleur ainsi que de l'affection, sans pour autant lui briser le cœur...

Il ne pourrait jamais se racheter, il le savait pertinemment. Était-ce que Riza avait ressenti, en voyant la puissance destruction de l'alchimie des flammes durant la bataille d'Ishbal ? Elle l'avait bien dit à ce moment-là : _nier, se racheter ou demander pardon est l'arrogance de ceux qui ont commis des meurtres._ C'était si vrai...

Il ne pouvait pas nier : la preuve de son crime se tenait dans la chambre d'amis.

Il ne pouvait pas se racheter : les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie...

Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander pardon : ce serait lamentable, il l'avait fait, personne n'a le pouvoir de changer le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Comment serait-il capable de faire face à sa fille, à présent ? Non... Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler sa fille. Il était le bourreau des Hawkeye, après tout.


	16. Chapitre 10

**Je m'ennuyais, ce soir, et j'ai donc décidé dans un élan de bonté de vous accorder un chapitre. Je sais, je sais, vous ne me remercierez jamais assez.**

**Je tenais à remercier Sous-lieutenantHayate, Matsuyama et Anzuki pour leurs commentaires.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tuer.

Tuer avant qu'ils me tuent.

Ils sont là.

Ils me regardent.

Ils veulent me faire du mal.

Me défendre.

En les tuant.

Ne pas mourir.

Ils vont me blesser.

Tuer.

Tuer.

Tuer.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent un an que Riza Hawkeye n'était plus.

Roy Mustang avait travaillé d'arrache-pied dès ce jour. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger, tout comme Maes. Il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur qui entraînait de lourdes conséquences. Durant ce laps de temps, il s'était vu offrir une promotion. Ce n'était plus le colonel Mustang mais le général de brigade Mustang.

Si une chose était certaine, c'était que le remplaçant de Hawkeye n'était pas aussi compétent qu'elle l'était, il était incapable de le faire motiver et ne faisait pas réellement son travail. De plus, il était incapable de se mêler à l'ambiance chaleureuse que l'équipe entretenait, brisant ainsi l'atmosphère habituelle. C'était presque si le brun n'avait pas l'impression qu'il devait les séparer.

Depuis sa mort, et surtout depuis la question de Kim sur ses sentiments envers Riza, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, pour n'arriver à aucune réponse concrète. Il était minable, au fond, le coureur de jupons qu'il avait été -car il ne l'était plus- était incapable de donner une conclusion sur ce qu'il ressentait. Même après un an de réflexion. Et cela s'appelle un homme...

* * *

Kimberley avait été adoptée par Gracia, qui s'était très bien occupée d'elle jusqu'à ce jour. Contrairement à ce dont elle avait été habituée, la maison était vivante, Elysia ne se gênait pas pour faire du bruit, annoncer sa présence. Tout cela était du bonheur pour elle. Avoir une famille qui l'aimait et la chérissait... Sa mère n'avait pas fait l'inverse, non seulement elles avaient toujours été toutes seules toutes les deux, mais encore elle travaillait énormément, ne leur laissant pas beaucoup de temps pour elles deux.

Elle avait coupé ses cheveux au niveau des oreilles, donnant un carré court, juste après sa mort, malgré le désappointement de son père et sa tutrice, néanmoins ils avaient presque retrouvé leur longueur d'origine et lui tombaient un peu en-dessous des épaules.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait fêté, en quelques sortes, l'anniversaire de sa mort en compagnie de sa famille adoptive et biologique, c'est-à-dire son père -il lui avait raconté qu'il était lui aussi orphelin et n'avait que sa mère adoptive, Madame Christmas-. Ils s'étaient rendus au cimetière de manière à se recueillir devant cette croix blanche où était gravé :

Elisabeth Hawkeye

1889-1915

Ensuite, ils s'étaient rendus dans un petit restaurant à l'atmosphère chaleureuse, dans l'espoir de faire tomber ces mines d'enterrement que quasiment tous arboraient.

Kim avait conservé son nom de famille Hawkeye. Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé rajouter Mustang Hughes, néanmoins porter le nom de son père rendrait son identité publique et elle risquerait de devenir un point faible connu de tous, de plus Gracia lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à porter leur nom, elle représentait la preuve de l'existence de sa mère, il valait sans doute donc mieux qu'elle préserve son appellation d'origine.

Elle voyait son père, de temps en temps. Une fois par semaine, il s'efforçait de dîner avec elle, chez lui, dans un café ou bien il venait chez Gracia, mais, plus rarement. Mustang l'accueillait souvent dans son appartement lorsqu'il avait des jours de congé, chose qu'il ne faisait que peu fréquemment. En revanche, elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Un fait important. Elle avait essayé de gratter un peu la surface, malheureusement elle s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lâcherait sans doute pas le morceau.

Il fallait l'admettre, la jeune fille l'appréciait. Elle appréciait le fait d'avoir un père, comme tout le monde. Elle avait souvent l'impression de se compléter avec sa petite-sœur adoptive, Elysia. L'une était orpheline de père, l'autre de mère. Elles avaient presque pensé que leurs parents restants se marieraient, toutefois Kim s'était vite rendue compte que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle était persuadée que son père aimait tout de même sa mère.

Son paternel avait tenté de lui demander quel était leur secret, à toutes les deux, en ce qui concernait l'alchimie, défendant le fait que l'on avait besoin de traverser la Porte pour se passer de cercle, au moins en ce qui concernait l'alchimie de base, classique. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle possédait un tel pouvoir, ainsi que sa mère. Elle avait toujours considéré qu'elle l'avait hérité de sa mère, qui s'était tant passionnée pour cette science.

* * *

Ce fut une nuit claire. Les étoiles scintillaient de leur éclat argenté dans le ciel noir, dominées par l'imposante pleine lune qui illuminait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les rues quasi désertes de Central.

Il y eut un petit vent brusque, Roy frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à trois heures du matin ? Réponse simple : il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sans doute à cause de la totalité de l'astre lunaire. Beaucoup racontaient que cela provoquait certains changements dans le caractère des êtres vivants... C'était sans doute vrai. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait... Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu fermer l'œil, et avait pensé qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, il laissa la fraîcheur du début de l'automne glisser sur son corps musclé. Mustang appréciait ce genre de virées nocturnes, il se sentait libre, seul, dans un autre monde qui serait meilleur. Or, le matin arrivait toujours, et avec lui la routine autant que les problèmes divers et variés.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers le petit parc se trouvant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de son habitation où il se rendait de temps en temps le soir, après le travail depuis qu'il habitait dans cette ville. Central, la capitale d'Amestris... Il se trouvait au bon endroit, il ne manquait plus que quelques grades supérieurs... Quoique général de brigade à trente-deux ans représentait déjà une belle réussite... Et tout cela il le devait à son ex-lieutenant.

Il s'était parfois rendu sur sa tombe lorsqu'il se rendait dans ce cimetière, où reposait aussi Maes, depuis deux ans environ... Cet anniversaire de mort deux semaines auparavant lui avait procuré des sensations étranges... Indéfinissables. Il avait eu envie de hurler, pleurer, s'énerver, frapper tout le monde... Comme pour prouver qu'elle était toujours vivante. Malencontreusement, cela ne s'avérait pas être le cas.

L'alchimiste laissa un nouveau vent plus long que le précédent lui caresser ses cheveux de jais tout en fermant ses yeux d'un noir profond. Tout paraissait si paisible, si calme...

Des bruits attirèrent soudainement son attention. Cela ressembla à des murmures dans un premier temps, avant qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Il se dirigea vers la source de ces voix. Bien sûr, les lampadaires environnants avaient été détruits.

Habitué à l'obscurité, ce fut avec horreur qu'il constata la scène : une personne, une femme, sans doute, d'après sa silhouette, se tenait debout au milieu de plusieurs corps. Elle semblait tenir un couteau. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et se jeta sur lui.

Surpris, dans un premier temps, ils roulèrent sur le sol poussiéreux. Cette femme avait des réflexes ainsi qu'une force hors normes. Comme si elle allait au-delà de ses limites, épuisant tout son stock d'adrénaline.

Ce combat ne fut pas facile, ce fut le cas de le dire. Il finit par lui faire lâcher son couteau et ils roulèrent encore plus loin, Mustang arriva enfin à se mettre sur elle, de manière à la bloquer.

A cet endroit-là, un lampadaire marchait.

Les cheveux qui se trouvaient être blonds de son agresseur s'illuminèrent à la lumière dégagée, sans pour autant cacher son visage ainsi que ses yeux.

Il se paralysa.

« Lieutenant ?! »

Celle-ci profita de sa surprise pour lui donner un grand coup de poing dans le visage, ce qui le fit vaciller, puis eut comme conséquence sa fuite. Elle détala si rapidement qu'il ne la vit pas.

C'était juste impossible.

Riza était morte devant lui.

Ce qui le terrifiait le plus étaient ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas seulement froids. Dedans s'y reflétait une crainte profonde, une peur constante, une grande terreur. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Sans aucun doute ces gens qui l'avaient attaquée un an auparavant, dans son appartement. Dans quel but ?

Ce n'était pas tout : elle n'avait pas réagi en le voyant. Serait-ce possible qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire ? Ou bien était-ce dû au feu de l'action ? Non... Elle serait revenue, le cas contraire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne l'avaient pas bien traitée. Elle donnait l'impression d'être comme un enfant battu, qui n'a rien d'autre à faire le soir que de recevoir ses coups quotidiens qui lui font si peur.

En y pensant, une profonde colère lui fit oublier ses autres émotions. Il voulait faire payer celui qui était la cause de toute cette histoire...

Malheureusement, avoir vu Riza ne pouvait pas l'aider plus à présent : mis à part le fait qu'elle soit en vie, il ne savait pas où elle vivait, qui la retenait. Il aurait probablement dû la suivre... Mais aussi peu réactif comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas pu faire toute cette analyse en une fraction de secondes.

Son cœur battait à toute allure, son souffle était court. Il avait vraiment du mal à mettre ses pensées au clair, cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain pour faire cette analyse. Cela lui faisait mal mais le remplissait de joie de l'avoir revue. Pourquoi en souffrait-il ? A cause du fait qu'elle lui ait manqué ? Il ressentit une sorte de picotement en lui, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis fort longtemps.

* * *

« Monsieur, le sujet Hawkeye semble encore plus émotif que les autres soirs.

- Faites une piqure, cela va la calmer.

- Monsieur, si vous continuez à lui en donner, le sujet finira par en mourir.

- Tss comme si Riza pouvait périr aussi facilement... Les filles Hawkeye ne crèvent pas aussi aisément... »

Le premier ayant pris la parole s'éclipsa, laissant l'autre assis sur son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser la tête, or personne n'osait jamais rien lui demander, ils le craignaient trop pour cela. Peut-être pensait-il au passé, à un souvenir quelque peu marquant ?

Il sembla soudain avoir une illumination puis appela Scott, son bras droit, une connaissance de longue date pour ainsi dire...

« Il va falloir bouger, elle a un comportement étrange cette nuit, il a dû se passer un truc anormal.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Stone ?

- Tue sa fille, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

- A tes ordres. »

Scott s'éclipsa, puis traversa les couloirs du QG afin de se rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait Riza Hawkeye, leur prisonnière depuis un an, qui dormait à présent. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié, colère ou haine particulièrement envers elle, il ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Il ne pouvait cependant ne pas ressentir lui aussi ce ressentiment que son patron entretenait.

Comme à chaque fois après ses sorties, le sujet se faisait endormir puis on lui administrait un certain nombre de substances chimiques. Suffisamment pour qu'elle se trouve à un niveau tel que l'on ne puisse plus la considérer comme un être humain. Elle était devenue autre.

Sujet d'expérience ? C'était bien vrai. Voilà quelle était sa fonction, en plus d'assassin à leur compte. Lui seul, avec Stone, savait lui donner des ordres de mission, de façon à ce qu'elle sache qui tuer. Tout fonctionnait sur la peur, avec elle. Elle n'éprouvait plus rien. Son instinct animal avait pris le dessus. Son instinct de survie, pour être plus précis. La jeune femme avait sans cesse l'impression que tout le monde voulait la tuer, de ce fait elle massacrait toutes les gens l'entourant. Néanmoins, ils avaient trouvé un point faible qui l'empêchait de leur faire du mal : les drogues.

Scott la regarda tandis qu'elle recevait ses doses quotidiennes, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Une mère qui allait tuer sa propre fille... Pas mal, il fallait le dire. Elle avait perdu toute conscience et toute mémoire, il n'y aurait aucun problème...

* * *

**Ouais, ouais, je sais, l'histoire devient zarb. D'ailleurs, je vous annonce officiellement qu'il y aura 20 chapitres, en plus des 5 HS, ce qui donne un total de 25 (aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, une L sait compter). Pas d'épilogue, ça sert à rien, et puis vous verrez bien en lisant.  
Je commence désormais un petit 'concours' : cette histoire comporte quatre idées directrices, la dernière est dévoilée dans ce chapitre. Le premier qui les trouve toutes aura droit à un chapitre en avant-première =)  
Laissez des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	17. Chapitre 11

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis l'incident de la nuit dernière, Mustang avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

N'ayant pas pu se rendormir, il était arrivé plus en retard que d'habitude et l'air complètement hagard, sollicitant ainsi la curiosité de ses subordonnés. Néanmoins, il ne leur en dévoila rien sur cette affaire. Il avait peut-être mal vu... Il faisait nuit, la lumière avait été faible... Si, c'était quand même son ancien bras droit, la fille de son maître, la mère de sa fille. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper. Cela avait bien été elle.

Personne n'en sut rien la journée qui suivit, encore moins Kim. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs ou bien raviver des blessures qui tentaient tant bien que mal de cicatriser et commençaient à peine d'arrêter de saigner abondamment. Il devait d'abord en découvrir plus, savoir ce qui se tramait, et surtout, quel était le but de ceux qui lui avaient fait cela.

L'image du pendentif d'Alice Hawkeye lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait rien dit à sa fille, il n'avait pas osé. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle venait de perdre sa mère, si en plus elle apprenait que son père était l'assassin de sa grand-mère, ce qui avait entraîné la destruction de sa famille, elle n'aurait sans doute plus d'attaches. Elle se sentirait démolie.

Cependant, arriverait-il à l'avouer à Riza ? Cette dernière lui avait annoncé rapidement un jour qu'elle comptait se venger. Lui révéler cela serait signer son arrêt de mort. L'accepterait-il ? Oui... Peut-être... Il lui faudrait bien payer pour ses fautes, un jour.

* * *

_Il me fait peur. Je le hais. Je veux le tuer. Je ne peux pas. J'ai mal. Je ne peux pas bouger._

« Tu vas tuer cette personne, ce soir, » ordonna Scott, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage, tout en utilisant son point faible pour ne pas qu'elle l'attaque.

Il aurait bien aimé voir le regard de sa fille au moment où elle reconnaîtrait sa mère et que cette dernière la tuerait. Or, il ne pouvait pas être présent, une fois relâchée, leur sujet d'expérience massacrait tout le monde autour d'elle, ami ou ennemi, elle ne faisait pas la différence. Son instinct de survie dominait tout. Ainsi que celui animal. Elle n'était plus un humain depuis longtemps.

Scott fit signe à l'un de ces espèces de médecins présents de lui injecter une substance qui lui ferait remplir sa mission puis rentrer au QG. Il était vingt-deux heures, donc temps d'agir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, vingt-trois heures sonnèrent bientôt. Kim, âgée de treize ans, avait été invitée par quelques amis qui savaient qu'elle souffrait de manière à se changer les idées. Ils s'étaient rendus dans un petit café connu par tous sauf elle, car elle n'était encore presque jamais sortie, passant souvent ses journées et soirées libres dans sa chambre, chez les Hughes.

Elle avait promis à Gracia d'être de retour à vingt-trois heures et demi au plus tard. En coupant par le petit parc où elle se rendait fréquemment en compagnie de sa mère lorsque celle-ci était encore de ce monde, elle serait chez elle en dix minutes tout au plus.

Kim fit au revoir à ses amis à l'entrée de l'espace vert, puis le traversa, pensive dans cet univers silencieux. Cette soirée lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle d'aller de l'avant, se créer une nouvelle vie sociale, s'ouvrir aux autres. Sa mère ne reviendrait pas, mais elle serait toujours vivante dans son cœur, qu'elle aille vers les gens serait sûrement la meilleure option qu'elle lui souhaiterait.

Penser à elle était difficile, mais elle parvenait petit à petit à y songer sans pleurer, et à en parler un peu. La jeune fille avait conté de petites anecdotes à ses amis récemment, qui l'écoutèrent attentivement. Ils étaient vraiment gentils, et l'aidaient à s'en sortir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, cela l'avait vraiment rendue heureuse d'avoir des connaissances sur lesquelles compter.

L'endroit ne resta pas désert bien longtemps, à son intuition. Elle eut bien vite le sentiment que quelqu'un s'approchait à grande vitesse, d'une démarche quelque peu légère, et son aura qu'elle arrivait à discerner la fit frissonner : ce n'était que de la peur. De la terreur. Rien d'autre.

Une ombre surgit soudain d'un buisson et se précipita dans sa direction. Les lampadaires étaient éteints, sauf un près de la future victime.

* * *

Roy était allongé sur son canapé, tout en fixant le plafond, pensif. Il se repassait en boucle la scène de ses retrouvailles précipitées avec Riza, en essayant de mettre un doigt sur son pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire cette nuit.

Voyons... Elle se faisait passer pour morte, et tuait des personnes. Quelqu'un le lui ordonnait sans doute. Son patron était-il au courant de leur entrevue ? Il ne savait pas où la chercher, le seul moyen pour la revoir serait qu'elle vienne à lui.

Oui... Qu'elle vienne à lui.

Elle l'avait vu, mais s'était enfuie sans le tuer. Peut-être reviendrait-elle. Pourtant, un flash écarta subitement cette idée.

On disait que rien n'était plus puissant que le lien entre une mère et son enfant. Kim. Avoir revu un regard familier comme celui du général de brigade la pousserait certainement à la retrouver... Pour du bien ?

A cette question, Roy se redressa en sursaut. Leur fille était en danger, il le savait. Il attrapa ses gants avant de descendre en trombe les escaliers de son appartement, puis déboucher dans la rue. Sa première idée de destination fut le parc. Riza ne savait sans doute pas où logeait la jeune fille, de plus elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir ce soir car elle sortait avec des amis. Sachant que ce lieu public se situait non loin de chez les Hughes...

Il courut à perdre haleine, comme cette nuit où il avait voulu retrouver Kim suite à la ''mort'' de sa mère. Décidément, il ne courait ainsi que pour elle... Il enfila ses gants dans sa course, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à son ancien lieutenant. Cependant, peut-être ses flammes l'effraieraient-elles...

En peu de temps, Mustang déboula dans le parc, et aperçut bien vite deux silhouettes debout, proches, non loin d'un lampadaire...

« Kim !!! »

* * *

Kimberley ne l'avait pas reconnue, tout d'abord. Néanmoins elle avait aperçu que cette personne tenait un couteau dans l'une de ses mains, ce qui lui procura une grande peur. Elle allait se faire blesser ? Elle recula tandis que son agresseur se rua vers elle. Ce fut au même moment, les deux personnes se retrouvèrent dans le champ de lumière du seul lampadaire allumé, dévoilant leurs visages.

« … Maman... ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Riza s'était arrêtée dans son élan. Elle avait son couteau levé, pourtant il ne s'abaissait pas. Au moment où elle avait vu la tête de sa victime, elle s'était immobilisée. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle émit des petits gémissements, résultant de son embrouillement, tandis que la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Maman !! » pleura-t-elle.

Cela devait être un rêve. Sa mère était morte un an et deux semaines plus tôt sous ses yeux. Alors que faisait-elle là, devant elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle tenté de la tuer ?

Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Elle avait vu ses yeux. Quelqu'un l'avait manipulée. Serait-elle incapable de parler ? Cela semblait être le cas, la tueuse ne parvenait qu'à pousser des gémissements, sans bouger. Elle semblait immobilisée, embrouillée, indécise.

_J'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas. Je la connais. Elle ne veut pas me tuer. Je dois la tuer. Je ne veux pas. Je veux arrêter._

« Ah... Ah... » ne parvenait-elle qu'à dire.

Kim la serra encore plus fort. Elle ne la laisserait plus partir. Elle la sauverait.

« Maman... Bats-toi. Tiens bon. »

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant leurs cœurs qui battaient à vive allure toutes les deux.

« Kim !!! » hurla une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et dont elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre à ce moment précis.

Roy s'approcha à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas claquer des doigts sans blesser sa fille. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Pas encore. Mais pourquoi aucune des deux ne bougeait-elle ? En étant plus près, il nota que la plus jeune tenait sa mère dans ses bras en l'enlaçant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, tandis que cette dernière semblait incapable de réagir.

« N'interviens pas ! » Lui hurla la jeune fille blonde.

Elle ne laisserait personne la lui enlever alors qu'elle venait de la retrouver. Elle la soignerait. Il fallait que sa mère arrive à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même pour l'instant.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Riza avait lâché le couteau, au grand soulagement des deux autres personnes présentes. Kimberley aurait voulu la serrer encore plus fort, mais le faisait déjà.

« Ah... Ah... K... »

Le sujet d'expérience essayait de parler. Son instinct de survie commençait à se faire chasser par un tout autre. Un instinct qui était à l'origine de la vie, l'affection. Sans doute le plus beau qu'il soit.

L'instinct maternel.

Un mère ne pourrait jamais tuer son enfant. Riza ne le pouvait pas, peu importe tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Peu importe à quel point sa mémoire ainsi que sa conscience avaient été atteintes.

« K... K... Ki... Kim... » prononça-t-elle difficilement.

Des larmes perlèrent leurs yeux. Chacune laissait ce liquide salé s'échapper de cette partie double du corps qui permettait de voir les choses autour de soi.

« Maman... »

L'ex-militaire se décrispa petit à petit puis passa maladroitement ses bras autour du corps de sa fille qui ne pouvait cacher ses émotions, sous l'œil effaré du père.

* * *

Roy n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Kim avait réussi à la ramener. Leur lien était si puissant qu'il avait lui-même du mal à y croire. Il n'osa s'approcher, de peur de briser ce moment intense qu'elles avaient sans doute attendu toutes les deux impatiemment. Il aurait avoir pu faire réagir Riza de cette façon la nuit dernière...

Il nota néanmoins un détail : elle ne l'avait pas tué. Son patron avait sans doute dû lui ordonner de ne laisser aucun témoin, quand bien même elle l'avait épargné. Serait-ce une preuve qu'elle l'avait reconnu d'une certaine façon, et qu'elle le considérait différemment que s'il avait été un inconnu ? Cette dernière supposition lui fit chaud au coeur, ce qui le surprit.

Peut-être que Kim avait vu juste.

Peut-il qu'il l'aimait.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue lorsque l'oeil de faucon s'écroula sur leur fille. Elle s'était évanouie. D'après ses yeux, elle était constamment sous l'emprise de la peur, ce qui la forçait à pousser ses capacités à leur maximum. Cela fatiguait énormément, en plus de procurer un stress d'une grande ampleur.

Mustang se dirigea vers elles, puis mit sa main sous la tête de Riza en essayant de l'enlever de Kim qui allait perdre l'équilibre le cas contraire. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder : elle semblait si paisible, en dormant...

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.. Comment... Est-ce que tu as su qu'on était là ? Tu étais au courant ?

- Je l'ai vue hier, à cet endroit...

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant il faut l'emmener se faire soigner dans un endroit discret, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit retrouvée. »


	18. Chapitre 12

**Quand je me suis connectée et que j'ai vu ce beau 40 comme nombre de reviews, je me suis dit que je pouvais avoir pitié de vous et vous donner un nouveau chapitre =)**

**N'hésitez pas à augmenter ce nombre, au passage =)**

* * *

Roy glissa doucement un bras derrière les épaules de Riza, un autre sous ses genoux, de manière à la porter. Il se sentit presque coupable de la toucher ainsi. Si l'on comptait bien, cela faisait depuis son entrée dans son service... Non, depuis treize ans, la nuit où elle lui avait dévoilé son tatouage, qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée ni même effleurée. Ce contact l'attendrissait, lui procurait un certain réconfort autant qu'un mal-être, en raison des horreurs qu'il lui avait faites.

Il la souleva, Kim à ses côtés, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc, en silence, tous encore bouleversés par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à croire que la soi-disant défunte se trouvait là, sous leurs yeux. En ce cas, d'où sortait le cadavre qui avait été enterré ? Avait-il été créé à partir de l'alchimie ? Si cela s'avérait être le cas, qui serait capable de créer un corps aussi ressemblait ? Et ce regard, qui leur avait été adressé...

D'un côté, le fait qu'elle eut été tuée était plutôt étrange : leur fille avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle vivante. Mais qui, ils ? Elle n'avait jamais su répondre. La victime devait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Seulement, seraient-ils capable de communiquer avec elle, rapidement qui plus est ? Les dons de la parole et de la conscience semblaient lui avoir été ôtés.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Mustang, laquelle était garée devant son immeuble, puis il alluma le contact. Riza était allongée sur la banquette arrière, les deux autres étaient assis sur celle avant.

« Tu peux m'expliquer, à présent ? Lui demanda Kim.

- Hier soir, commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis promené. Je suis allé jusqu'au parc, et là... »

Il hésita. Devait-il annoncer à sa fille que sa mère était devenue une meurtrière ? Quoique s'il ne le faisait pas, elle l'apprendrait par quelqu'un d'autre et elle en souffrirait encore plus.

« J'ai vu une ombre qui venait d'abattre plusieurs personnes. Les lampadaires étaient éteints à cet endroit, pourtant elle m'a vue, s'est jetée sur moi et nous nous sommes battus. Au moment où nous avons atteint un endroit illuminé, j'ai vu son visage. J'étais pétrifié, elle m'a frappé pour se débarrasser de moi et s'est enfuie. »

Kim en resta bouche bée. Sa mère était devenue un assassin ? Elle s'était battue avec son père ? Elle voulut essayer de la justifier, alors qu'elle ne savait rien de cette histoire, mais il la coupa.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Kim. Je pense que quelqu'un la manipule. Et ce quelqu'un lui a demandé de te tuer. C'est une chance qu'une mère n'oublie jamais ses enfants... »

Il tourna le volant dans un tournant, laissant un silence de mort flotter dans la voiture. La jeune fille tourna la tête, de manière à mieux regarder sa mère.

Ses cheveux n'avaient vraisemblablement pas été coupés, et reposaient en bataille sur ses épaules ainsi que son dos. Ses paupières closes masquaient ces yeux remplis de peur... Sa respiration était régulière, affirmant ainsi qu'elle dormait. Malgré son mauvais entretien, elle était toujours aussi belle... Elle ressentait encore en elle la douceur qu'elle avait émanée ces douze années... Elle aimerait la serrer dans ses bras encore une fois, lui tenir la main...

Roy s'arrêta devant un vieil immeuble puis coupa le contact. Il sortit de la voiture, prit Riza dans ses bras puis fit signe à Kim de le suivre. Ils entrèrent puis montèrent deux étages avant de frapper à une porte.

« Grmbl... fit une voix de l'intérieur. Non mais on peut plus dormir ou quoi ?! »

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une vieille connaissance. Il n'allait sans doute pas beaucoup les avancer puisqu'il était médecin légiste, cependant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire des études de médecine, ce qui les aiderait un minimum.

« Mustang ? Qu'est-ce que vous... Hein ?

- Bonsoir, docteur Knox. Désolé de déranger, mais c'est une affaire urgente.

- C'est...

- Oui. On peut entrer ? »

Le vieux médecin, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir -Roy portant une personne officiellement morte dans les bras accompagné de la copie de cette dernière-, les laissa pénétrer dans son logement un peu en bazar, il fallait l'avouer. Il lui indiqua un lit où il pouvait allonger la jeune femme, tout en attendant certaines explications, qu'il lui fournit.

« Vous êtes vraiment des personnes particulières, les alchimistes, vous vous fourrez dans de ces histoires... marmonna-t-il en saisissant une cigarette. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'ancien lieutenant, puis se tourna vers Kim qu'il observa à travers ses lunettes.

« Tu es sa fille ?

- Notre fille, » corrigea Mustang.

Knox le regarda d'un air désabusé avant de se tourner vers sa patiente. Sa fille vint lui tenir la main, ce qui la calmerait si jamais elle se réveillait et s'excitait, tout en essayant de les attaquer. Roy ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, il le savait bien.

Le médecin légiste examina ses bras ainsi que son cou, où se trouvaient de nombreuses traces de piqures, il en déduisit une injection sans doute quotidienne de drogues ayant pour but de la rendre paranoïaque et faire perdre sa mémoire ainsi que tout sens d'humanité, oubliant même comment parler ou penser.

« Pour être franc, vous auriez dû demander à Marcoh... Il pourrait trouver un moyen de la soigner.

- Pourriez-vous l'appeler ?

- Si vous voulez. »

Le vieil homme se leva de son tabouret puis sortit de la pièce. Le général de brigade ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Il aurait désiré lui tenir la main, lui aussi, or il ne pouvait pas. Il était son bourreau, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre ce genre de choses.

« Tout ira bien, Kim, affirma-t-il doucement.

- Dis... Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roy écarquilla les yeux. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle le lui demandait. Il s'apprêta à répondre la même phrase que la fois précédente, lorsqu'il eut des flashs : son année d'indécision, sa réaction en la voyant la veille, les émotions qu'il avait ressenties entre temps, ainsi que tout cet attachement qu'il éprouvait depuis l'aventure dans le parc une demi-heure plus tôt.

Pouvait-il simplement répondre un 'je ne sais pas' ? Elle le lui aurait demandé avant cette histoire, soit vingt-quatre heures plus, c'était ce qu'il aurait répondu, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pourtant, il n'était plus en mesure de se le permettre à présent. Les choses avaient changées ces dernières heures.

Sa cœur battit un peu plus fort, résonnant de sa poitrine jusqu'à ses oreilles, qui captaient le moindre bruit environnant. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur la jeune femme endormie, qui n'attendait qu'un remède à son problème.

Une question lui vint alors : et ensuite ? Serait-elle en mesure de les aider à trouver l'endroit où elle était séquestrée ? En ce qui le concernait, il savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'il lui resterait à faire : les tuer. La venger. Les empêcher ainsi de faire du mal à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils lui avaient volé un an de sa vie, voire plus, en raison du temps que prendrait sa guérison... Elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle était encore jeune. Perdre une année lorsque l'on avait la vingtaine, sans doute la meilleure décennie, était tout simplement un crime.

Un seul mot, une seule parole lui parut évident comme réponse. Il lui aura fallu plus de treize ans pour le comprendre. Pour enfin le prononcer. On dit souvent qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais.

« Oui. »

Oui, il l'aimait. Il le savait, à présent, il en était certain. Et il s'en voulait. Durant treize ans, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait d'abord cru à une attirance de jeunesse, qu'il avait bien vite oubliée. En réalité, c'était de l'amour. Malgré tous les obstacles, il avait résisté pour survivre en lui. Était-ce la preuve d'un amour profond, indestructible ? C'était alors aussi celle que Roy Mustang était un abruti pour ne pas l'avoir compris. Mais cela, c'était connu.

* * *

Kim avait bien remarqué le regard de son père vers sa mère depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. On lui avait forcé à grandir bien vite, ce qui lui avait permis de développer une maturité précoce. De la manière dont il la regardait, elle l'avait compris. Et elle savait qu'il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas laissé paraître, il y avait un idéal dont la pré-adolescente avait rêvé ces derniers temps : former une famille unie avec ses parents. Elle n'y avait pensé que quelques mois suite à la mort de sa mère, peu de temps après avoir appris l'existence de son père. Elle voulait être une fille normale, vivant avec ses parents dans un appartement de Central. C'était idiot, mais tellement utopique...

La fille des deux militaires n'avait pas posé cette question à la légère. Si c'était la seconde fois, ce n'était pas par hasard ou erreur. Elle avait compris qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question sur ses sentiments, il s'était uniquement fait des idées. Ah, les hommes...

Néanmoins, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait toujours. Même si son père avait reconnu ce qu'il ressentait, son intuition la prévenait qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Sans doute à cause de cette chose dont il ne voulait pas lui parler, et dont elle ne connaissait donc pas le sujet.

« Quand elle ira mieux, peu importe ce que tu crains, dis-lui, s'il te plaît. »

Mustang, à nouveau surpris par les paroles de sa fille, ouvrit la bouche, cependant aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir, car Knox entra d'un coup, sans prévenir.

« Marcoh arrive. May, de Xing, lui a enseigné des techniques d'exirologie, et possède déjà une bonne alchimie médicinale à l'origine... Il devrait vous aider plus que moi, je ne suis qu'un médecin pour les cadavres, et celui-là semble vivant.

- Merci, Knox. »

Roy était sincère. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Reconnaissant envers cet homme qui l'aidait sans question, sans rien demander en retour, tout en se cachant derrière une soi-disant mauvaise humeur... Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de gens comme lui.

L'alchimiste de Cristal arriva à minuit, un sac à la main, le visage toujours aussi défiguré. Il y avait plus joli à voir, cela était vrai. Kim cligna des yeux, puisqu'elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela... Mais s'il pouvait sauver sa mère, quelle importance cela avait-il...

« Bonsoir, docteur Marcoh, commença Mustang. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé.

- D'après ce que le docteur Knox m'a expliqué, le lieutenant Hawkeye serait vivant et dans un mauvais état psychologique, c'est cela ?

- Oui. »

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la jeune femme, puis l'examina lui aussi dans un premier lieu, remarquant de même les traces de piqures. En saisissant l'un de ses bras, Riza se réveilla subitement, en s'agitant. Kim la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la calma au bout de plusieurs instants.

« S'il te plaît, maman, calme-toi... On va te soigner. Et on retrouvera une vie normale. »

Mais avaient-elles seulement vécu une vie normale ? Pas sûr... Il fallait un début à tout, elle acceptait de tout quitter, tant que sa mère pouvait aller mieux et vivre avec elle et son père, formant ainsi une famille heureuse...

Marcoh fixa la malade, semblant plus attentif à ses yeux qui étaient le langage du corps, disait-on. La terreur qu'ils reflétaient ne lui échappa bien sûr pas.

« Mademoiselle Hawkeye semble avoir un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, au détriment des autres. Néanmoins, elle réagit lorsque cette demoiselle lui parle... Tu es sa fille, c'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Peux-tu la maintenir tranquille le temps que je voie ce que je peux faire ?

- Oui.

- Bien. »

Il fouilla dans son sac, et en tira une craie blanche avec des petits poignards que May utilisait pour ses cercles, elle en pointait un à chacune des extrémités de l'étoile dessinée à l'intérieur. Il se permit d'en tracer un et d'y planter ces morceaux de fer près de la patiente, puis l'activa.

Des substances bleuâtres et verdâtres semblèrent se déplacer à travers le corps de la jeune femme, puis ressortirent à travers l'une de ses coupures. Celle-ci, apeurée, n'osa pas bouger. On ne lui avait encore jamais fait de traitement de ce genre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le brun.

- Il s'agit des produits qu'on lui a injectés. Cela va lui permettre de se stabiliser sur le plan physique, néanmoins ce sera plus dur pour le plan moral. Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, des semaines, peut-être des mois ou des années avant qu'elle redevienne normale. »

Le père et sa fille furent effarés par la dernière nouvelle. Autrement dit, il risquait de rester un légume pendant des années ?

« Cependant, continua Marcoh, il y a une alternative qui pourrait nous permettre d'accélérer le processus. Cela ne marche en revanche que sur les personnes ayant une forte mentalité... Cela devrait être son cas. »

Il posa ses yeux sur eux.

« Souhaitez-vous que j'essaye ?

- Oui, » répondirent-ils tous deux à l'unisson.


	19. Chapitre 13

Roy et Kim échangèrent un rapide regard suite à leur réponse subite en cœur, puis le premier prit la parole en direction de l'alchimiste de Cristal.

« Quels sont les risques ?

- Pour quelqu'un avec un faible mental, la guérison pourrait au pire se retrouver ralentie... Mais d'après ce que je sais de Mademoiselle Hawkeye, je doute fort qu'elle fasse partie de ces gens-là. Je pense qu'elle est forte. »

Ils acquiescèrent, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Riza qui se trouvait allongée, immobile, complètement paniquée. Soit elle n'avait pas assez de force pour bouger, ou la main de sa fille la rassurait, dans un autre cas il était possible qu'elle soit si terrifiée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser d'autres muscles que ceux de ses yeux.

« Général Mustang, prenez aussi sa main pour la rassurer et la maintenir pendant que je fais l'expérience. »

D'abord surpris, l'intéressé ne réagit pas. La soutenir ? Sentir la main dans la sienne ? Voyons, il ne pouvait pas... Il allait refuser au moment où il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux leurs différents de côté, de plus Kim le fixait, signifiant bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il eut l'impression que Riza lui rendit son étreinte lorsqu'il prit sa main. Pourtant, elle ne le regardait pas, son regard était vague, devant elle. On pourrait penser qu'elle ne voyait personne.

« Docteur, commença-t-il, il y a une chose qu'il faudrait faire dès qu'elle pourra parler : lui demander où elle était emprisonnée.

- Très bien. Au fait, ne l'appelez pas lieutenant mais par son prénom, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'embrouille. »

Mustang cligna des yeux. L'appeler par son prénom... ? Cela faisait neuf ans, depuis leurs retrouvailles à Ishbal, qu'il ne l'avait pas nommée ainsi. Il espérait juste ne pas se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux par la suite...

Marcoh dessina un cercle surmonté par cinq petits poignards, lança un regard tour à tour au père et à la fille, vérifiant s'ils étaient prêts, puis toucha le cercle.

La jeune patiente se tendit, serra les mains de sa fille ainsi que du père de cette dernière de toutes ses forces, puis eut des cris étouffés. On avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

Cela dura environ vingt secondes, puis le guérisseur posa sa main sur le front de celle-ci, la forçant à garder les yeux ouverts pour ainsi porter son attention sur eux, sa voix plus précisément, sans qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

« Riza, dites-nous où vous étiez.

- Ah ah... »

Elle faisait pitié à voir. Elle gémissait, semblait être en bataille contre elle-même, ce qui était vraisemblablement vrai. Roy plissa les yeux, tout en serrant les mâchoires. Il aimerait l'aider plus que cela...

« Ah... Bloom... Field... Hangar... Ah... Ah... »

Kim et son père la regardèrent, sentant une immense vague de joie les recouvrir. Elle avait parlé ! Elle les avait compris ! Cependant, Marcoh retira sa main de son front, la laissant fermer les yeux et ainsi s'endormir, sous les yeux effarés des deux autres, qui ne comprenaient pas ce point-là.

« Laissez-la dormir, elle ira beaucoup mieux à son réveil. »

Ils acquiescèrent, puis le regard de Mustang se fit plus sérieux. Il avait un lieu. Bloomfield, il semblerait qu'elle ait été retenue dans un hangar, sans doute désaffecté.

« Savez-vous où se trouve ce Bloomfield ?

- C'était une ancienne compagnie d'armes à feu, répondit Knox, qui a fermé il y a dix ans environ, leurs hangars sont à l'abandon à l'est de la ville. Il semblerait que ce soit là qu'elle ait été retenue.

- Oui. »

Il regarda son visage endormi et paisible une dernière fois, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce, c'est-à-dire la porte.

« Pouvez-vous vous occuper de Kim et du lieutenant pendant un moment, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Mustang... » répondit Knox, conscient de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Il lui adressa un regard déterminé à travers ses yeux noirs comme le jais, puis sortit, laissant la chambre en blanc. Il quitta les quelques pièces représentant son habitation, dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la rue. Il était à quelques pas de sa voiture lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Attend ! »

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait, bien entendu. Il s'agissait de Kim. Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ces yeux, ce regard qu'il arborait...

« Je viens avec toi.

- Hors de question.

- Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à maman ?! Ils doivent payer !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

- Je ne peux pas leur pardonner ! Ils ont fait croire qu'elle était morte durant un an, et nous ont laissé tous les deux en plan ! Il faut...

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme cela. »

Il ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle garde en elle l'image d'un assassin... Car c'était ce qu'il était, au fond. Depuis Ishbal... Combien de personnes avait-il tuées à partir de ce moment-là ? Si les alchimistes d'État avaient le surnom d'''armes vivantes'' ou ''armes humaines'', ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils étaient horribles. Impitoyables.

Pourtant, Mustang ne se battait pas pour les mêmes raisons que cette bataille ce soir. Il voulait les tuer. Les cramer. Disperser leurs cendres. Les rayer de la surface du globe. Les faire payer pour cet acte abominable qu'ils avaient osé accomplir...

« Reste avec ta mère. »

Il monta dans la voiture, tout en évitant qu'elle le voit de face, puis démarra. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle devienne un monstre, comme lui... Elle ne devait jamais tâcher ses mains de sang...

Il roula à toute allure dans les rues vides de la ville au centre d'Amestris. Il allait les retrouver. La venger. Et ensuite ? Eh bien... Il lui avouerait la vérité sur ce crime qu'il avait commis dix-huit ans plus tôt, lui attribuant ainsi le titre de ''bourreau des Hawkeye''. Elle le tuerait sans doute. Mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas fait promettre de lui tirer dessus s'il s'écartait du droit chemin ? Il l'avait quitté, sa punition arrivait juste un petit peu tard.

* * *

Kim resta immobile encore quelques instants sur le trottoir. Elle avait voulu venir. Venger sa mère. Faire payer ses kidnappeurs. Mais il lui en avait empêché. Elle n'avait pas pu voir son visage... A quoi ressemblait-il, à présent, maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'emplacement de son lieu de détention ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi... Devrait-elle seulement faire comme il le lui avait dit ? L'image de sa mère lui revint en mémoire : il valait mieux qu'elle ait un visage familier à son réveil...

Elle remonta doucement les escaliers, puis entra dans l'appartement, avant de se rendre dans la chambre. Aucun ne prononça quoi que ce soit, devinant largement ce qu'il avait bien pu se produire dans la rue.

La jeune fille blonde prit une main de sa mère et s'allongea à côté d'elle, tout en fixant le plafond. Et mince, elle avait oublié Gracia ! Elle devait se faire un sang d'encre ! Elle sauta hors du lit puis saisit le téléphone qu'elle utilisa après avoir reçu l'autorisation de son propriétaire.

« Kim ! Où es-tu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

- Je suis vraiment désolée, il s'est passé tout un tas de trucs ! Je suis chez le docteur Knox, un ami de papa.

- Eh ! Je suis pas son ami ! Râla l'intéressé une pièce plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Demanda sa tutrice.

- Je t'expliquerai tout en détail en revenant.

- Et tu reviens quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand maman sera réveillée je pense.

- Que... ?

- Maman est vivante.

- …

- …

- Kim, c'est... C'est super... Je... Ouah... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je t'aime, reviens le plus vite possible.

- D'accord. Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, sentant soudain un poids sur son cœur. Retrouver sa mère signifiait abandonner Gracia... Un lien complice et maternel s'était tissé entre elles deux, elle se sentait coupable de la laisser en plan, avec Elysia... Mais elle ne perdrait pas sa mère une seconde fois.

Kim se retourna vers sa mère puis se remit à sa place initiale, main dans la main, allongée à côté d'elle. Elle sentait sa respiration régulière... Pourtant, cette nuit elle ne dormirait pas. Il s'était produit beaucoup trop de choses, d'autres étaient actuellement en cours, qui plus est.

Son père aimait sa mère... Et sa mère, l'aimait-elle ? Sans aucun doute, sinon, pourquoi se serait-elle battue autant de temps à ses côtés ? Pourquoi serait-elle devenue son ombre ? Il y avait certes cette histoire d'utopie, mais elle n'était plus une gamine, elle pouvait se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Or, elle serait trop fière pour admettre ses sentiments un jour, elle s'en doutait bien.

Kim passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour en sortir le collier qu'elle lui avait offert six ans auparavant. Il était toujours intact, aussi beau et scintillant. Elle se demandait comment était sa grand-mère... Elle n'avait vu aucune photo, il semblerait qu'elles aient toutes été jetées, déchirées ou brûlées. C'était bien dommage... Elle soupira, puis sortit la lettre que Gracia lui avait donnée, un an plus tôt. C'étaient les deux choses qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Elle avait lu ce morceau de papier des centaines de fois, et les connaissait à présent par cœur. Cependant, le relire lui procurait toujours la même réaction : un élan de tristesse, quelques sanglots étouffés.

La jeune Hawkeye fixa l'enveloppe quelques instants, avant de la fourrer à nouveau dans sa poche, bien soigneusement, tout en gardant son pendentif dans l'autre main. Riza lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais résolue à le porter, vraisemblablement il était trop lourd... Il fallait dire qu'à sept ans elle n'avait pas réellement compris ce que cela voulait dire, maintenant si. N'ayant pas connu sa grand-mère maternelle, elle ne ressentait pas de poids particulier... Et était fière de le mettre autour de son cou.

A propos de sa famille, elle avait été apparemment été décimée en l'espace de quinze ans, la laissant toute seule. Ses proches avaient dû subir la même chose que sa mère... Cela voulait sans doute signifier qu'ils étaient vivants, quelque part ! Elle n'était donc certainement plus la dernière de la lignée... Avec sa mère, elles retrouveraient une famille !

A ce propos, son père lui avait révélé lors d'une de leurs rencontres que ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il était jeune, et ne se connaissait pas de famille... Il avait seulement Madame Christmas, sa tutrice. Si ses parents se mariaient, il pourrait gagner une famille...

Bien sûr, cela n'étaient que des rêves. Quelque chose, voire même plusieurs, se dressaient entre eux. Déjà, leurs professions respectives, sans doute, elle et ce secret que son père gardait jalousement... Qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Un mouvement la tira de ses pensées : sa mère s'agitait, et semblait se réveiller. Elle poussa quelques gémissements, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et rester ainsi pendant quelques instants, avant de s'asseoir en sursaut et regarder autour d'elle, comme s'il y avait un danger.

« Calme-toi, maman, tu es en sécurité, ici.

- Kim... ? »

Riza la regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi sa fille semblait-elle plus... Grande ? Elle ne se souvenait que de quelques images : la bataille, elle dans une salle étrange, des piqures, des visages... Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, celle-ci commença à lui faire affreusement mal, tandis que sa fille la prit dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme j'avais eu peur... pleura-t-elle.

- Que... S'est-il passé... ? Demanda-t-elle avec quelques difficultés.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Il y a un an, ils nous ont attaqué. Tu as perdu, et je ne sais pas comment, ils ont réussi à masquer ta mort. Je t'ai retrouvée, il y a deux heures, dans le parc... »

Elle regarda sa progéniture de haut en bas, ou du moins de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Son regard s'arrêta au niveau du collier. Oui, c'était bien elle. Elle l'enlaça à son tour, puis tout un flot d'images se déversa dans sa tête. Un couteau, des scènes de meurtre dans la nuit... Et ces deux personnes, elle les avait déjà vues... Elles s'appelaient Stone et Scott... Oh mon Dieu. Alors ils avaient réussi à l'attraper... Et toute cette peur, cette angoisse qu'elle avait ressenties...

« Ça fait... Un an que je ne t'ai pas vue ?

- Oui... Tu m'as tellement manquée... »

Kim se laissa pleurer. Sa mère se trouvait enfin devant elle, dans ses bras. Cette dernière répondit d'ailleurs à son étreinte, en la serrant à son tour.

« J'ai eu tellement peur... Quand j'ai trouvé ton cadavre, j'ai failli tenter une transmutation humaine, mais il m'a arrêté... Et Gracia m'a donné ta lettre... Il s'est passé tellement de choses...

- Qui ça, il ?

- Ne m'en veux pas... Mais j'ai retrouvé papa. Et il va faire une grosse bêtise si on ne l'en empêche pas. »

* * *

**Je sais, la guérison de Riza est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais j'avais pas que ça à foutre qu'elle soit convalescente pendant plusieurs mois, surtout vu l'état de notre abruti de colonel.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews =)  
**


	20. Chapitre 14

Riza la considéra un moment. Non… Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas retrouvé ? Il devait être au courant, à présent… Il avait reçu un poids supplémentaire… Elle s'en voulait… Elle s'était fait si facilement enlever…

« J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour ne pas être une gêne, annonça Kim qui avait remarqué les soucis de sa mère. Mais il faut l'aider, maman, je sens qu'il va mal tourner.

- Voyez-vous cela… Qu'est-ce que ce cher colonel va encore nous faire ?

- Il est général de brigade, maintenant. Peu importe, mais il a l'intention de te venger. Il n'a pas voulu que je voie son regard, mais il dégageait une aura meurtrière… Il va se perdre. S'il va jusqu'au bout, il ne pourra plus jamais devenir führer. »

La rescapée sembla réfléchir quelques instants, sous le regard attentif et impatient de sa fille. Enfin, elle soupira.

« Tss… A peine je suis revenue qu'il faut que je sois à nouveau la nounou…

- Merci, maman… »

La dernière à avoir parlé releva la tête, et s'aperçut que ses yeux avaient changés. Ils semblaient déterminés, sans cacher un certain désir de vengeance qui lui fit froid dans le dos… Forcément, elle voulait les faire payer, ils lui avaient volé un an de sa vie. Et ils risquaient de continuer à leur faire du mal s'ils restaient en vie.

Riza essaya de se lever, aidée de sa fille. Ce n'était pas très malin… Elle allait se battre dans ces conditions… Elle constata cependant avec étonnement que l'équilibre lui revint bien vite, lui permettant de marcher d'elle-même. Elles sortirent de la chambre, sous les airs effarés des deux docteurs.

« Marcoh, Knox… s'étonna-t-elle.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Mademoiselle Hawkeye ? Demanda le propriétaire des lieux.

- Ça va… Vous avez des revolvers ainsi que des recharges ?

- Oui, mais… »

Il interrompit ses paroles.

« Ah non, pas vous aussi !

- S'il vous plaît, je ne veux plus l'utiliser, alors laissez-moi les revolvers.

- Vous venez à peine de sortir d'une convalescence, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous envoyer à la mort ! »

La jeune femme et le vieil homme se fixèrent un moment, puis la première soupira et se tourna vers sa fille.

« Kim, connais-tu la constitution d'un pistolet ?

- Oui.

- J'ai brisé la promesse que je me suis faite il y a un an, durant ce combat. Tu ne t'es pas interdit de l'employer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Alors pourrais-tu m'en faire un, s'il te plaît ? »

La mère et la fille se fixèrent quelques instants. Kimberley se sentait contente d'être utile à sa mère avec cette alchimie qu'elle lui avait enseignée dès ses quatre ans. Elle claqua des mains, les posa sur les couverts en fer du pauvre médecin et les transmuta en arme, sous les yeux effarés des deux hommes. Elle la tendit à sa mère.

« Merci, chérie. Désolé pour vos couverts, docteur, je vous en rachèterai. On devrait pouvoir se faire suffisamment de balles avec les lampadaires dans la rue.

- Attendez... ! Commença Marcoh. Comment… ? »

Riza le regarda d'un air triste, puis baissa les yeux.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir… Pourquoi nous avons ce don sans avoir traversé la Porte. »

Elle se tourna vers sa fille.

« Kim, reste ici.

- Hors de question.

- Je te l'ordonne, c'est dangereux là-bas.

- J'en ai assez d'être mise de côté ! Je sais me battre et faire de l'alchimie ! Et j'ai une paire de gants de papa, je pourrai faire des flammes en plus ! »

L'ex militaire s'immobilisa, les yeux quelque peu ronds.

« Tu l'appelles papa… ?

- Eh bien oui ! C'est mon père je te rappelle ! Et on est une famille, une famille ne se sépare pas ! »

Riza ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Alors c'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses ? Des parents unis et qui s'aiment, accompagnés de leur fille ? Malheureusement, la première option n'était pas le cas. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et savait bien que c'était réciproque.

Cependant, pouvait-elle emmener sa fille ? Elle lui avait appris à se battre, l'alchimie, et il fallait dire que l'avantage du cercle l'aiderait énormément… Si en plus Mustang lui avait donné une paire de gants, cela lui permettrait de faire du feu sans qu'il y en ait autour obligatoirement.

Sa main était posée sur l'une de ses épaules, les quelques souvenirs qu'il lui restait de cette année passée défilaient sans cesse. Cela avait été horrible, éprouvant. S'il lui arrivait la même chose, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Elle se haïrait sans doute assez pour se tirer une balle dans la tête. Kim était tout pour elle… Or, même si elle refusait qu'elle l'accompagne, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas dur pour la jeune fille de se débarrasser de ses deux surveillants pour la rejoindre. Elle serra sa main.

« Reste toujours derrière moi. »

Sa fille sourit. Sa mère lui faisait confiance. Elle sentait une sorte d'excitation la traverser. Son premier combat, en compagnie de ses parents qui plus est. Elle ne les décevrait pas. Ils s'en sortiraient vivants, tous les trois.

Riza emprunta les clefs de la voiture du pauvre Knox, qui n'espérait même pas la retrouver intacte.

« Vous ferez en sorte que Mustang me rembourse… » avait-il grommelé.

Malgré son attitude, son apparence de sale caractère, elle savait bien qu'il était un homme bon, juste un peu timide. Ils avaient eu raison de compter sur lui.

* * *

Kim sacrifia un pauvre lampadaire qui n'avait rien demandé à par produire de la lumière durant les ténèbres de manière à faire un certain nombre de balles pour sa mère, sinon quoi le revolver s'avérait inutile. Simple question de logique. Et sans arme à feu utilisable, elle se verrait contrainte d'utiliser son alchimie, chose qu'elle redoutait. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à frapper dans ses mains puis les poser au sol. Ce temps était révolu, elle avait tourné la page depuis la mort de sa mère.

Elle avait brûlé son tatouage pour que plus personne ne puisse utiliser l'alchimie dévastatrice du feu, mais aussi pour se libérer de son père, s'affirmer à elle-même qu'il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur elle. Que désormais elle pourrait vivre en tant qu'individu à part entière, couper les liens qu'elle entretenait avec cette science constituant à comprendre, détruire et créer…

Riza prit le volant, et conduisit à travers la ville qui s'endormait, sans savoir trop quoi dire… Cela faisait tout de même un an que cet incident s'était produit… Officiellement, elle était morte. Peu de gens savaient que c'était faux. Une idée germa dans sa tête : peut-être pouvait-elle continuer à l'être, disparaître quelque part afin de ne plus être une gêne pour Mustang…

« Quand tout sera fini… Accepteras-tu de quitter Central ? On n'est un poids pour ton père, et quasiment personne ne sait que je suis en vie, alors…

- Non. Je ne partirai pas. »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Kim regarda par la fenêtre en crispant sa main droite. Sa mère était aveugle ou quoi ? Il valait mieux qu'elle lui expose son point de vue.

« Partir l'affecterait plus que si on restait. Si tu veux mon avis, il parviendra plus vite au sommet si tu es à ses côtés… On va régler ce problème, tous les trois, j'en suis certaine… Je ne veux plus vivre détachée… Quand j'ai perdu un parent, j'en ai trouvé un autre… Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Je veux les deux. Tout simplement. »

Riza resta pensive. Sa fille semblait posséder une grande maturité pour son âge, et être posée… Elle avait réussi à lui expliquer son point de vue sans s'énerver, ni quoi que ce soit. Son ton était resté incroyablement calme.

« Tu as grandi… Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver, si tu savais…

- Moi aussi, maman. S'il te plaît, ne repart pas.

- Je te le promets. »

Elles se tinrent la main, en silence. Une sorte de picotement se manifestait dans le bas du ventre de la plus jeune. Sa mère lui avait promis qu'ils ne les sépareraient pas, la veille de sa fausse mort. Pourtant, elle avait failli. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle tiendrait parole, cette fois-ci…

* * *

Mustang venait d'arriver. Il se gara en vitesse, enfila ses gants, toujours dans son élan de colère. Il allait leur faire payer. Brûler leurs corps. Puis cramer leurs cendres, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent complètement de la surface de cette maudite planète.

Les hangars reflétaient de la lumière, on pouvait apercevoir des hommes à l'intérieur autant qu'à l'extérieur. Très discret, pour des hangars abandonnés… C'était le bon endroit.

Il descendit de sa voiture puis fila comme une flèche vers le bâtiment désaffecté. Pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan. C'était la spécialité de son ancien lieutenant, pas la sienne. Il était du genre à foncer, il fallait à chaque fois qu'elle le retienne par le col pour le faire asseoir et discuter de la tactique. Lui restait dans son coin à marmonner mille et une reproches pour ne pas faire de l'action dans l'immédiat, néanmoins le revolver de sa chère subordonnée le faisait bien vite taire.

Ah, la bonne époque…

Il avait aimé toutes les soirées où ils étaient restés seuls dans le bureau, à remplir des dossiers, tandis qu'ils se cherchaient mutuellement.

Il avait apprécié les moments où elle pointait son arme à feu sur lui, de manière à le faire travailler.

Il avait chéri toutes les petites attentions de sa part : une tasse de café fumant lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette paperasse, sa compréhension à la mort de Maes…

Il avait affectionné les diverses menaces qu'elle lui avait faites.

Il avait idolâtré toutes ces occasions où elle lui avait sauvé la vie…

Et il ne l'avait jamais remerciée.

Il n'avait jamais compris non plus.

Il était stupide, mais cela ce n'était pas nouveau. A présent, il allait essayer de se racheter… Puis payer pour ses fautes.

La colère, la haine qui l'avaient emporté lors de sa bataille contre Envy après avoir découvert qu'il était l'assassin de son meilleur ami jaillirent à nouveau en lui. Dommage, il n'arriverait pas à se calmer, cette fois. Riza ne surgirait pas avec un pistolet pour le calmer. Elle en avait déjà assez fait, elle pouvait se reposer à présent.

D'une main, il provoqua des flammes, de l'autre des explosions. La façon bourrine, il la connaissait par cœur et l'exerçait tous les jours. Ah, les hommes…

Il entra dans le hangar soi-disant désaffecté et se retrouva dans le hall principal, où se trouvaient un certain nombre de personnes. Sans distinguer les méchants des moins méchants, il déversa sa colère sur eux.

Cela continua encore un moment, une balle avait failli atteindre son bras, par chance il l'avait évitée. Roy avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de fin à tous ces hommes qui semblaient apparaître à l'infini, malgré la puissance de ses flammes.

« Merde… »

Il décida de faire une vague de feu, qui diminua fortement l'effectif de la salle. Il eut un sourire satisfait lorsqu'un clic familier se fit entendre derrière son crâne.

« Je vois que votre combat contre Envy ne vous a pas servi de leçon, _général_. Bravo pour cette promotion durant mon absence.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi cynique, lieutenant.

- Peut-être bien. Autant que je sache, je peux toujours vous tirer dessus si vous vous écartez du droit chemin, en l'occurrence c'est le cas actuellement. Cependant, vous devriez y réfléchir par deux fois avant de claquer des doigts une nouvelle fois. J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas que Kim ait cette image de vous. »

Mustang se pétrifia. Kim ? Elle était ici ? Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête, pouvant voir Riza, les cheveux en bataille et lâchés, avec le même regard qu'autrefois, suivie par leur fille.

S'apercevant que son regard avait changé, elle baissa son arme.

« Je préfère cela. »

Ils continuèrent leur traversée, guidés par l'ancienne captive qui arriva dans le bureau de Stone, le patron, accompagné de Scott, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« Tiens tiens, commença le premier, si ce n'est pas notre chère Riza… Je me disais bien que tu arrivais un peu tard. »

Elle pointa son revolver dans sa direction, tandis que Roy leva sa main.

« Assez bavardé, Stone. Tu vas payer, maintenant.

- Oh, rien ne presse. Dis-moi, ne t'es-tu pas déjà dit que Stone était uniquement un surnom ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Son interlocuteur fit un sourire malicieux orné d'une pointe de sadisme, tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Mon vrai nom est Anthony Matthew _Hawkeye_. »


	21. Chapitre 15

**Nouveau chapitre, riche en découvertes =) Le concours tient toujours : trouvez les quatre idées directrices de cette fic, et vous pourrez lire un chapitre en avant-première.**

* * *

Riza eut le souffle coupé et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un tremblement. Quoi ? Un Hawkeye ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Pourquoi ne pas te raconter notre histoire familiale, ma petite Riza ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Et aussi, d'où vient ce secret… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, manquant de faire tomber ce revolver. Anthony fit un petit sourire satisfait noté d'une pointe de sadisme, tout en la fixant tandis qu'elle semblait perdre ses moyens.

« Je suis le cousin de ton père, Nathan. Nous étions très proches lorsque nous étions jeunes, puis il a décidé de couper les ponts lorsque j'ai tué ma sœur… »

Il fit un bref arrêt, notant qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde ici présent.

« Notre grand-père était un génie. Qui dit génie dit fou. Durant l'année de ses vingt-cinq ans, avant qu'il rencontre notre grand-mère, il a mis au point une alchimie très spéciale… Elle était censée créer la vie. Il l'a essayée, et bien sûr cela a mal tourné. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il traversa la Porte… Il n'a cependant pas payé avec son corps. Non, il a reçu une malédiction. »

Roy et Kim se tenaient un peu en arrière de Riza, qui avait l'air de paniquer. Eux, écoutaient attentivement ces paroles. Quelle était cette malédiction qui menaçait cette famille ?

« Cette malédiction s'est avérée être héréditaire. Tu as dû le remarquer, d'ailleurs. Tu peux faire de l'alchimie sans cercle. Tout comme ma sœur. J'avais beau me démener au travail, faire de mon mieux, elle était toujours meilleure que moi. Tous l'adoraient, on ne me remarquait même plus. J'ai fini par craquer. Une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait, j'ai pris un couteau et je l'ai tuée. »

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assistance.

« Elle n'avait que quatorze ans, moi seize. Après cette nuit, je me suis enfui de chez moi. Et j'ai découvert quel était ce secret qui rendaient les femmes Hawkeye meilleures que les hommes. C'était la malédiction. Les femmes de notre famille sont incroyablement douées pour l'alchimie, alors que les hommes auront toujours du mal. Ton père s'est démené comme un fou, il n'a jamais pu atteindre un niveau acceptable, malgré les apparences. »

Son sourire s'intensifia, une arrière-pensée avait l'air de le posséder, l'obséder.

« Sais-tu d'où les femmes tirent cette énergie, ce talent ? Car il faut une source… »

Riza continua de le regarder fixement, puis prit une respiration soudaine, comme si elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose.

« Non, c'est impossible ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Elles prennent l'énergie des hommes de leur famille, les vident jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent.

- Non… Tu mens…

- Tu pensais vraiment que ton père était mort des suites de sa transmutation humaine ? »

Il y eut un élan de surprise parmi l'assistance. Elle avait… Tué son père… ? Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle tenait son pistolet tant bien que mal pointé dans sa direction.

« Il n'y a pas seulement les hommes, continua-t-il après un petit rire. Elles prennent l'énergie des femmes plus faibles qu'elles. Ces dernières ne sont pas plus utiles que les hommes, au fond. »

Riza regarda Kim. Alors… L'une finirait par absorber l'autre ? Non… Elle ne le voulait pas. C'était hors de question.

« Tu nous as vraiment surpris, Riza. Tu as dû en entendre parler, tous les Hawkeye ont disparu ces quinze dernières années. Cela fait quinze ans que je travaille sur ce projet. C'était passionnant de faire des expériences sur nos proches, voir lesquels survivaient, lesquels mouraient vite…

- La ferme…

- C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert ce moyen de drainage. Et aussi que tu étais particulière. Peu importe comment elles se battaient pour leur vie, aucune n'a survécu bien longtemps, jusqu'à ton arrivée. A cause de cela, j'ai dû me tenir éloigné… Mes hommes me rapportaient les nouvelles. C'était jouissif, j'aurais voulu être présent, voir ces parents mourir à petit feu.

- La ferme.

- Tu es invincible, ma petite Riza. Tu les as tous vidés de leur vie. Cela fait de toi la membre la plus puissante de la famille.

- La ferme !! »

Elle était hors d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus entendre cela. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Nous avons fait un tas d'expériences sur ton corps, tu as survécu à tout. Vraiment, tu allais au-delà de nos espérances.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !!

- Quand je t'ai trouvée, à tes dix-huit ans, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une aura particulière qui émanait de toi. Tu étais différente des autres, je l'ai su au moment où je t'ai rencontrée. J'ai attendu huit ans avant de te capturer, il fallait que j'en sache plus sur notre famille. Quand mes recherches ont atteint leur apogée, j'ai envoyé des cobayes. Tu arrivais à t'en débarrasser facilement, puis j'ai mis la barre supérieure. Il a bien fallu que je t'attrape. Te rappelles-tu seulement comment on a déguisé ta mort ?

- La ferme !

- Oh, tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Tu te rappelles, tu as fait une grosse explosion, il y avait de la poussière partout, on ne voyait plus rien, et tu t'es faite attraper. On t'a emmenée, et l'une de tes cousines a pris ta place. On lui avait injecté un certain nombre de drogues de manière à ce qu'elle agisse comme nous le souhaitions.

- Enfoiré…

- Cela fait un tas de morts sur ta conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que si tu n'existais pas, la plupart des membres de la famille Hawkeye seraient encore en vie. »

Riza tira dans le mur, faisant passer la balle à quelques millimètres du visage de son interlocuteur.

« Si _tu_ n'existais pas, on vivrait tranquille !

- Oh, vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai absorbé toutes ces personnes.

- Sans toi, je ne les aurai pas rencontrées !

- C'est possible. »

Des hommes masqués entrèrent, et encerclèrent Kim.

« Kim !!! hurla sa mère.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas garder son attention sur une seule chose, durant un combat. »

Elle s'apprêta à tirer lorsque Roy la stoppa d'une main puis claqua de l'autre, cramant ainsi les nouveaux assaillants.

« Kimberley nous intéresse beaucoup, tu sais. Aucune de vous deux n'a encore absorbé l'autre, après douze ans de vie commune. Il n'est pas vain de penser que vous possédez la même puissance, toutes les deux… »

Son regard coula vers le brun qui fit barrage aux attaquants de son corps, la protégeant ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer, ses parents seraient affreusement déçus, il se passait déjà suffisamment de choses à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de commettre cet acte abominable.

« Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist, n'est-ce pas ? Quel charmant tableau de famille nous avons là. Vraiment, sur ce point-là tu m'as énormément déçu, Riza. Te laisser engrosser par un type comme lui… Elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus puissante, te surpasser si tu avais mieux choisi le père. »

Il nota un arrêt, puis lâcha un rire qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

« C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de notre prochaine expérience. Voir quel genre d'hommes participerait à la naissance de l'être le plus puissant qu'il soit.

- Salaud !

- Rassure-toi, nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Une idée m'a traversé l'esprit : qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si le père était un Hawkeye ? »

Dans un élan de rage, elle lui tira dans l'épaule et s'approcha vers lui, sans remarquer que tous ses hommes qui se dirigeaient vers elle, Roy dut claquer des doigts, tout en gardant Kim sous sa protection.

« Nous avions d'ailleurs l'intention de capturer ta fille à ses quatorze ans, elle aurait pu alors participer à ce projet. Nous aurions pu créer l'humain le plus puissant au monde !

- La ferme ! Ne la touche jamais !

- C'est pour cela que nous t'avions ordonné de la tuer. Si tu y arrivais, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas assez forte, et tu restais donc première. Or, elle a survécu et t'a ramené à ton état normal… Au final, ne serait-ce pas elle, la plus puissante ? »

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Alertée, Riza tourna violemment la tête pour s'apercevoir que tous se dirigeaient vers sa fille afin de la capturer.

« Kim !! »

Une vague de feu en repoussa une bonne partie. Profitant de cette diversion, Anthony se jeta sur la mère et la plaqua au sol, lui retirant son revolver des mains et la forçant à garder sa tête au sol.

« Maman !!! hurla sa fille, qui tenta de la rejoindre, avant de se faire retenir par son père.

- Ne prend pas de risques inutiles !

- Mais, maman…

- Ils ne la tueront pas. Ou du moins pas maintenant.

- Bien vu, Mustang, » lança Scott, qui se trouva subitement derrière Kim et la saisit.

Il fut sur le point de claquer des doigts, lorsque des hommes l'attrapèrent par derrière et l'empêchèrent de bouger le bout de ses mains, le rendant aussi inutile qu'en temps de pluie. L'air n'était pourtant pas humide, c'était plutôt comparable à l'atmosphère de l'Enfer, qu'il testerait sans doute pour de vrai après sa mort.

« Khh ! Grogna-t-il, en essayant de se débattre, autant de que Riza, complètement paralysée.

- Bien bien bien, annonça le chef de l'organisation. Finalement, cela ne tourne pas trop mal. Nous avons la mère et la fille, le père pourra toujours nous servir. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se faire absorber. »

Il lâcha un petit soupir sans cacher son contentement, devant Kimberley qui était pétrifiée. Cela allait être de sa faute.

« Laisse-les partir, dit soudain Riza d'une voix calme et ferme. Garde-moi si tu veux, mais laisse-les partir.

- Maman…

- D'un certain côté, on pourrait toujours réussir à obtenir quelqu'un de supérieur seulement avec toi, mais… Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ta fille, tant qu'on y est ? »

La mère Hawkeye sentit une vague de colère supérieure à la précédente l'envahir, elle commença à s'agiter, en dépit des efforts d'Anthony.

« Oh oh, du calme, Elisabeth. Amenez-moi un somnifère, histoire de régler son cas rapidement. »

Son regard se posa sur Mustang, qui le fixait d'un air meurtrier.

« Eh bien, quelque chose à dire ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Va te faire foutre. Tu es pathétique.

- Oh, moi je suis pathétique ? Et qui est immobilisé ? »

Il grogna, sans le quitter des yeux. Il voulait pouvoir agir, lui aussi. Il se sentait inutile. Un père est censé protéger sa famille. Dans le cas présent, c'était plutôt la mère qui réagissait le mieux. Sur le moment, il se fichait bien de tout ce qu'on pouvait lui faire subir, de finir dans le même état qu'était Riza auparavant, tant qu'elles pouvaient s'en sortir saines et sauves.

Roy fut sur le point d'essayer de se débattre encore une fois, lorsqu'une lumière qu'il connaissait bien apparut derrière lui.

La lumière d'une transmutation.

Kim ne voulait plus voir cela. Elle ne souhaitait plus revivre les événements de cette année passée. Elle ne désirait pas finir comme sa mère. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une chose. Comme on dit, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

Scott ne la tenait pas si bien que cela, il ne fut pas difficile pour elle de claquer des mains et les poser sur le bras de son agresseur. C'était mal, ce qu'elle faisait, elle rendrait ses parents tristes. Cependant elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient conduits à leur perte.

Le bras de son agresseur explosa de l'intérieur, un peu comme un combinaison entre les alchimies de Scar et Kimbley… Celui-ci hurla de douleur, et lâcha prise, devenant inutile. Tous les regards furent tournés vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas hésité à se salir les mains.

« Kim… » murmura sa mère.

D'autres hommes masqués se dirigèrent vers la rebelle, néanmoins elle posa vite ses mains au sol qui devint mou, enlisant ses agresseurs qui ne purent faire un pas de plus. Elle libéra son père en assommant ceux qui le retenaient, mais ce dernier l'arrêta au moment où elle s'apprêtait à libérer sa mère.

Anthony ne risquerait pas de faire de vieux os, à présent, il n'y avait vraisemblablement plus personne pour lui porter secours.

« Vous n'êtes pas mauvais, je dois dire… murmura-t-il. Mais la plaisanterie est finie, maintenant. »

Il sortit un revolver qu'il pointa sur la tête de Riza, toujours immobilisée par le cousin de son père.

« Réflexion faite, la mère ne m'intéresse plus. La fille est tellement plus intéressante…

- Arrête !! »

Il y eut un coup de feu.

Puis le silence.


	22. Chapitre 16

**Je sèche littéralement sur le passage de ma nouvelle fic que je suis en train d'écrire, j'ai donc décidé de vous montrer encore une fois à quel point je suis gentille. Eh eh =D Je ne vois pas beaucoup de participants pour le concours... Dépêchez-vous, il ne reste que quatre chapitres.**

* * *

Tous eurent le souffle coupé pendant un instant.

Un coup de feu venait de partir d'un revolver.

Il suffit de bouger le doigt afin d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un.

Se trouver en joue doit être une expérience que l'on ne souhaiterait pas revivre. Cela n'est en général pas le cas puisque l'on périt la plupart du temps.

Tous eurent si peur…

Sur le moment, à l'instant où le coup avait été tiré, ils ne surent quoi faire.

* * *

« Maman… »

Le corps d'Anthony Matthew Hawkeye s'effondra sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd.

C'était sous-estimer Elisabeth Hawkeye que de penser qu'elle ne se baladait qu'avec une seule arme dans un temps aussi grave que celui-ci.

Elle reprit sa respiration, ne porta aucun regard sur Kim et Roy, les yeux rivés sur sa récente victime. De sang-froid, elle tira encore deux balles dans la poitrine.

Mon Dieu, que cela faisait du bien.

Elle n'aimait pas tuer, d'habitude, néanmoins elle ne regrettait pas ces coups de feu. Ce type l'avait faite souffrir atrocement. Sans cesse des images de cette année passée défilaient dans sa mémoire. La mort était une chose bien trop douce pour lui. Il aurait mérité d'ignobles souffrances, une agonie sans fin. Alors peut-être se sentirait-elle mieux.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait quitté ce monde. D'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'emporte. Sombrer dans une haine profonde, une vengeance interminable ne ferait que la détruire encore plus. Et elle devait encore s'occuper de sa fille.

Kim… Elle tourna la tête vers elle.

« Maman… » murmura cette dernière.

Riza sourit. C'était fini, maintenant. Elles allaient pouvoir vivre en paix.

* * *

Non, ce n'était pas fini, malheureusement. Roy avait encore cette chose sur la conscience. Ce meurtre. Il ne pouvait pas le lui annoncer tout de suite, elle venait à peine de se sortir de cette affaire, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour que cela passe… Et il ne voulait pas que leur fille soit présente à ce moment-là. Elle risquerait de découvrir une facette cachée de sa mère, même si cette dernière ne le souhaitait pas.

Il regarda celle-ci se précipiter dans les bras de sa parente avec un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas y participer. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Or, les voir heureuses le remplissait de joie, indéniablement.

« Général… commença Riza, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève ses yeux rouges sur lui. Merci.

- Inutile de me remercier, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Mustang eut la sensation en l'espace d'un instant que leur ancienne complicité était de retour, tout en sachant que dorénavant, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant…

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tous à l'aide de la voiture de Knox, Roy avait eu la bonne idée de fracasser la sienne en se garant, la fille ne lâchait pas sa mère, qui se sentait bien. Juste bien. Et heureuse.

« J'espère que les dossiers ne se sont pas entassés durant mon absence, général.

- Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… »

Certes, il avait gagné une certaine autonomie, son ambition ne s'étant que renforcée suite à sa fausse mort, néanmoins il était clair que ce n'était pas aussi efficace que son revolver pointé sur lui.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles à mon retour, » soupira-t-elle.

Il la regarda, les yeux ronds. Elle comptait revenir ? Vraiment ? Son cœur déborda de joie, il n'osa cependant rien dire, de peur de briser cette atmosphère amicale.

* * *

Riza regardait à présent à travers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide. Il allait falloir qu'on lui raconte tous les événements de ces douze derniers mois… Elle avait la désagréable sensation que tout lui échappait, tout avait changé, plus rien ni personne ne serait jamais comme avant… Il était le cas de beaucoup de personnes d'affirmer que le changement était bon. Le serait-il dans ce cas ?

« Au fait, félicitations, » murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

Félicitations pour cette promotion. Cela signifiait aussi un autre merci. Merci pour Kim. Merci pour tout…

* * *

Roy tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait bien entendu ? En la voyant fermer les yeux, soudain prise d'un élan de fatigue, il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire. Ce moment devrait durer éternellement… Il aurait souhaité que cette erreur passée ne se soit jamais produite. Mais on ne pouvait nier les faits…

« Vous n'avez qu'à dormir chez moi, toutes les deux, proposa-t-il. J'imagine que Knox sera assez mécontent de voir que sa voiture a été cabossée, et c'est inutile de réveiller Gracia.

- Gracia ? Demanda Riza.

- Oui, c'est ma tutrice ! S'exclama Kim.

- Je vois, tu as eu ma lettre…

- Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'aille chez elle plutôt que chez papa.

- Je vois… »

Il y eut un silence dans la machine de métal jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez le vieux médecin légiste, qui râla, bien entendu, sur les dégâts de sa voiture, sans avouer à quel point il était soulagé de les revoir vivants et sans réelle blessure. Mustang lui assura qu'il paierait les réparations, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de ce dernier.

* * *

La nuit était calme et fraîche, il devait être dans les trois heures du matin. Difficile d'imaginer ce que cette famille venait de vivre peu de temps auparavant… Kim marchait au milieu de ses parents, qui lui tenaient chacun une main. Elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée, et quelque peu tourmentée par ce qu'elle avait fait à ce Scott à l'aide de l'alchimie… Sa mère dut sentir son angoisse, car elle la serra plus fort et l'un de ces sourires angéliques et guérisseurs se dessina sur son beau visage. Elle lui avait tellement manqué…

Tous furent épuisés en arrivant dans le logement du général. Riza à cause de son mauvais traitement cette dernière année et aussi de cette nuit, tout comme Roy et leur fille. Le père offrit son lit à la jeune femme, qui n'osa pas refuser en dépit de sa fatigue, puis il s'allongea sur le canapé tandis que Kim se rendit dans sa chambre habituelle. Car il n'y en avait que deux, il fallait le noter.

Cette dernière ne trouva pas le sommeil et sortit de la pièce. Elle tomba donc sur le salon où son père se trouvait, à en juger par les ronflements, il dormait profondément. Inutile de le réveiller, et c'était sa mère qu'elle voulait surtout voir. Tel un enfant de dix ans de moins, elle se rendit dans le chambre où celle-ci était allongée. Allongée, car elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'avait jamais dormi sans les somnifères qui lui étaient administrés. Elle était restée éveillée, angoissée, terrifiée, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il était difficile de perdre cette habitude…

« Je peux dormir avec toi, maman ? » Demanda sa fille, timidement.

D'abord surprise, Riza lui accorda son autorisation. L'intéressée s'installa dans le lit, tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Cette présence, cette chaleur, ce réconfort laissa les larmes emmagasinées depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, couler.

Elle avait eu si peur… Elle aurait tenté une transmutation humaine si son père ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Elle aurait eu de graves blessures et serait sans doute morte.

Elle s'était sentie si seule… Malgré la présence de Gracia, Elysia et son seul parent restant, la sienne lui avait terriblement manqué.

Riza lui caressa les cheveux tout en la laissant pleurer. Elle-même laissa quelques larmes s'échapper, sans faire de bruit.

Elle s'en voulait tellement…

Elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, celle qu'elles ne seraient jamais séparées. C'était pourtant arrivé.

Elle l'avait abandonnée.

Elle l'avait laissée toute seule.

* * *

Roy, depuis le salon, entendait leurs pleurs tout en scrutant le plafond d'un air triste. Si jamais Riza le tuait, qu'en penserait Kim ? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an, pourtant il était très attaché à elle. Il lui avait lui aussi promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Que se passerait-il s'il se confessait de son plein gré, tout en acceptant les conséquences ? Pleurerait-elle autant ? Serait-elle aussi triste ? Il ne voulait juste plus la voir pleurer…

Pleurer fatigue. Au bout d'une heure, elles s'endormirent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Riza sombra naturellement dans le sommeil, sans aucune crainte…

* * *

Bien entendu, ce fut notre cher lieutenant qui se réveilla la première une fois le matin arrivé. Il était environ onze heures lorsqu'elle sortit du lit. Pour la première fois depuis un an, elle avait bien dormi… Les deux autres marmottes semblaient toujours au pays des rêves, elle n'osa pas les déranger.

Elle se permit de prendre une douche ainsi que d'emprunter un peignoir au propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier lui avait prêté un tee-shirt pour dormir ainsi que d'autres habits pour se changer, il fallait dire que ses vêtements actuels étaient en lambeaux et couverts de sang. Pas très agréable à porter.

La jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine où elle prépara du café, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. Midi moins dix. Fameux. Devrait-elle préparer quelque chose à manger ? Ils n'auraient sans doute pas envie d'avaler directement le déjeuner en se levant, peut-être préféreraient-ils les classiques tartines de confiture. Ce fut également son plat, sans se soucier de l'heure pour une fois.

Elle entendit des pas venant dans sa direction. Ayant toujours ses réflexes, elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir un Roy à moitié endormi qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, comme pour se maintenir éveillé.

« Aaaaah…. Bonjour, lieutenant….

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Mh… Ouais… »

Il cligna des yeux pour s'apercevoir que Riza Hawkeye, l'œil de faucon, sans doute le lieutenant le plus froid et sévère que la Terre ait jamais porté, se tenait debout, en peignoir, ses longs cheveux blonds mouillés qui n'avaient pas été coupés depuis sa disparition tombaient en cascade dans son dos, dans son appartement en plus. C'était un rêve, c'est ça ? N'empêche qu'il était fichtrement bon.

La regardée cligna à son tour des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la fixait ainsi ? Afin de briser cette atmosphère plutôt étrange selon elle, elle saisit la cafetière qu'elle lui tendit sous le nez.

« Café ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui… S'il vous plaît, » marmonna-t-il, soudain expulsé de ses pensées. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'un rêve, dedans Riza n'aurait sans doute pas gâché cet instant avec un liquide aussi ridicule que le café.

« Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'il se maudissait d'être debout.

- Mh ? Oui, allez-y. »

Riza se dirigea vers l'appareil noir, qu'elle saisit d'une main un peu tremblante. Elle composa un numéro dont elle se souvenait encore par cœur, puis porta le combiné à son oreille, le cœur battant plus vite. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'elle allait faire…

« Allô ? Demanda la voix au bout du fil.

- Gracia ? C'est Riza.

- Riza…

- Je sais que c'est soudain, et euh…

- Kim m'a rapidement dit que tu étais vivante hier soir. Elle est avec toi ?

- Oui, elle dort encore. On est chez le général Mustang.

- Ah ah, tu essayes de raviver la vieille flamme ?

- Très drôle… Ecoute… Je sais que tu as beaucoup fait… Sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment te remercier… C'est juste… Comment dire…

- Je me doute bien que tu veux la récupérer. Je te comprends, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher… Si on me prenait Elysia je deviendrais folle…

- Merci Gracia… Merci beaucoup…

- Tu me raconteras, d'accord ?

- Promis.

- Vous n'avez qu'à passer pour quatre heures tous les trois.

- Merci. »

Elle raccrocha, encore toute chamboulée. Elle savait que Gracia s'était attachée à Kim, elle avait sans doute commencé à l'aimer comme sa fille… Cependant elle voulait la récupérer. Elle voulait juste essayer de rattraper les morceaux vacants de cette vie passée…

* * *

Roy se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant de ses yeux noirs. Il savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'ils abordent le sujet de leur fille un jour. Sur ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et pourquoi. Pourquoi elle s'était autant renfermée sur elle-même… Pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'aide durant les périodes difficiles. Il aurait pu être là. Il aurait _dû_ être là. Il était prêt à rattraper ses erreurs.


	23. Chapitre 17

La petite famille se rendit chez Gracia, où ils racontèrent brièvement l'histoire, la raison pour laquelle Riza s'était fait passer pour morte durant un an. Celle-ci leur proposa de les héberger, chose qu'elles finirent par accepter, car personne n'aurait à dormir sur le canapé de cette manière. Et la jeune femme blonde sentait qu'il valait mieux prendre du recul quant à Roy, elle avait comme une mauvaise impression ces derniers jours.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que cette nuit était passée. Toutes les blessures physiques que Riza avait reçues cicatrisaient, il faudrait sans doute encore un certain temps avant que celles morales le soient à leur tour. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes de meurtrière et réagissait au moindre craquement du plancher. Lorsqu'elle devait se servir d'un couteau en cuisine, elle s'impressionnait elle-même de son adresse. Après, il y avait toujours cette vieille habitude de porter toujours au moins un pistolet sur elle. Comme quoi, on ne se refait pas. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux blonds au niveau des épaules, ainsi que sa mèche de façon à retrouver sa taille d'origine.

Un matin, tandis que Gracia était partie faire des courses avec les deux filles, on sonna à la porte. Riza, alors seule, alla ouvrir, et tomba sur Roy. Elle fut plutôt surprise de le voir, alors qu'il devrait être au travail, à remplir d'interminables dossiers.

« Général, ne me dites pas que vous séchez ?

- Non, j'ai pris ma journée. Accepteriez-vous de venir avec moi ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. »

Elle le scruta, puis se tordit un doigt. Il voulait sans doute parler de Kim… Forcément, il faudrait bien que ce sujet ressurgisse un jour… Elle prit les clés de la maison, sa veste puis sortit à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant le trajet en voiture, elle nota qu'il semblait anxieux. Ce ne serait quand même pas le sujet de leur fille qui le mettrait dans cet état ? Elle n'osa dire mot, préférant qu'il commence.

Néanmoins, se retrouver seule avec lui la faisait remonter un an en arrière, lorsqu'elle était encore sa subordonnée. D'ailleurs, cela allait bientôt vite se refaire, les papiers commençaient à être remplis, personne n'était encore au courant de sa 'résurrection'. Elle avait prévu de faire la surprise aux autres… Une sacrée surprise, il fallait dire.

Au bureau, la bonne vieille équipe Mustang s'était bien rendue compte du changement d'humeur de leur chef, pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Seule Hawkeye y était jamais arrivée, de toutes façons. Ils ne pensaient pas lui arriver un jour à la cheville, s'ils considéraient leur patron comme un père, alors elle était une mère à leurs yeux. Voire une grande-sœur. Fière, autoritaire, attentionnée. Toutes les qualités étaient réunies. Fuery lui-même était secrètement amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer.

Riza, sentant qu'il ne dirait sans doute rien avant un moment, laissa son regard s'égarer à travers la vitre, regardant vaguement le paysage défiler. Elle se demandait encore certaines choses : de quoi voulait-il réellement lui parler ? Elle, qui d'habitude devinait ses pensées, se trouvait confrontée à un mur. Un mur blanc, sans expression, rien. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise, elle n'était pas habituée.

* * *

Roy avait réfléchi, s'était torturé l'esprit durant toute la semaine. C'était décidé, ce serait aujourd'hui qu'il lui confesserait son crime. Tant pis si elle le tuait. Il le méritait. Elle seule pouvait décider de son châtiment. C'était quelque chose d'horrible qu'il lui imposait, alors qu'elle tentait à peine de se remettre. Cela pourrait la détruire encore plus, cependant il fallait qu'elle le sache.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier plus désert, ils descendirent, puis il l'emmena dans un endroit vide de personnes, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il y ait de témoins pour la future scène. Cela ne les concernait qu'eux deux. Et personne d'autre.

« Si je vous ai emmené ici… commença-t-il, c'est à cause d'une chose qui me poursuit depuis plusieurs années, et dont je me suis rendu compte de l'ampleur il y a un an seulement. »

Son regard était fuyant, il n'arrivait pas à le poser sur elle. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il l'aimait, et il allait la faire souffrir. Il ne lui avouerait pas la première chose, il ne la méritait pas. Il valait mieux qu'il ravale ses sentiments jusqu'à sa mort, s'il le fallait.

* * *

Riza cligna des yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce dont il voulait parler. De Kim ? Il ne la connaissait pas auparavant, cela ne pouvait pas être une chose qui le hantait depuis longtemps. Donc quoi ? Elle frissonna lorsqu'il parvint enfin à poser son regard sur lui. Ses yeux semblaient si tristes, pleins de regrets… Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle-même commençait à s'inquiéter…

« C'est moi qui ai tué votre mère. »

Elle crut que son cœur s'arrêta, ou du moins manqua un battement, elle oublia de respirer pendant quelques instants.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas lui. Pas cela. Il n'avait pas pu faire cela.

Comment était-ce seulement envisageable ?

Si elle n'avait pas pu réagir durant un moment, elle sentit soudainement une vague de colère monter en elle. Cette colère emmagasinée depuis dix-huit ans. Ce désir de vengeance. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ?

Son visage se déforma par la colère, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle tenait son revolver dans sa main, il était braqué sur lui. Sur le bourreau de sa mère. Des larmes commencèrent à couler.

* * *

Mustang ne dit rien. Il s'en voulait plus que tout. Il baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la regarder en face. Il n'en avait pas le droit. A cause de lui, elle était malheureuse, elle avait subi d'atroces événements. Sans lui, elle n'aurait pas eu autant de problèmes. Ils ne se seraient sans doute jamais rencontrés…

Cela ne l'étonna pas qu'elle pointe son arme sur lui. Elle pouvait tirer sur lui. Elle en possédait le pouvoir.

Si seulement il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre cette bande… Si seulement il ne s'était pas rendu à leur rendez-vous nocturne…

Il pourrait passer son temps à espérer, rien ne se produirait. Nul n'était en pouvoir de modifier le passé.

* * *

C'était impossible. Sa main ne pouvait pas trembler. Alors pourquoi la sentait-elle bouger contre son gré ?

Riza le tenait en joue. Un ridicule mouvement de l'index, et tout serait fini. Il reposerait dans le néant.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Pas aussi facilement. Il ne devait pas mourir aussi aisément.

Il devait devenir le führer. Changer ce monde pour un monde meilleur. Faire en sorte que tous soient heureux. Si elle tirait… Il ne pourrait jamais y arriver.

Ses larmes se faisaient plus grosses, plus abondantes. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées, elle poussait quelques gémissements. Elle faisait pitié à voir. Mais honnêtement, cela était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Et Kim… Roy était apparu au moment où elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Un lien puissant s'était tissé entre eux, elle l'avait senti. S'il mourait de sa main, cela la détruirait. Elle avait suffisamment souffert. Elle ne voulait plus la voir pleurer. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, de mener une vie normale. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire son avenir.

Cependant, si elle ne tirait pas, elle ne serait pas ''Riza''. Elle ne pourrait pas s'affirmer elle-même, continuer d'avancer. Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à bouger son index ? Pourquoi restait-il figé ? Serait-ce une part d'elle-même qui refusait sa mort ?

Serait-ce cette part qui lui conférait cette mauvaise impression ? Ce sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait plus avancer, qu'elle détruirait une part d'elle-même en libérant ce morceau de métal de l'espace où il était confiné ?

Elle ferma fort les yeux, sans empêcher pour autant les larmes de glisser sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi avait-il tué sa mère ? Il méritait de mourir… Il avait démoli sa famille, profité d'elle et volé le secret de l'alchimie de son père. Pourtant il était tout sauf un homme mauvais. Un tas de personnes comptait sur lui, à présent, dont elle, pour atteindre le sommet et protéger tout le monde.

Ses mains tremblèrent encore plus. Elle ne parvenait plus à se décider.

Si elle le tuait, elle conduirait sa fille et le monde à leur destruction, ainsi qu'elle-même, même si cela était difficile à admettre.

Un corps humain ne peut pas subir autant de pression aussi longtemps. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, elle tomba à genoux au sol, les yeux rivés sur celui-ci, ses mains en avant afin de maintenir son équilibre, son pistolet se tenait devant elle, sur les pierres.

Elle n'avait pas pu… Elle n'avait pas pu tirer…

Ses larmes mouillaient le sol, elle serra ses poings. Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver une raison valable pour son incompétence à appuyer sur la détente.

« Pourquoi… demanda-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement faible et brisée. Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous tuer ? »

Riza leva ses yeux rouges vers lui. Il fixait ses pieds. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout dans ses actes dévoilaient à quel point il était désolé. Cela ne pourrait néanmoins pas lui permettre d'être pardonné. Il avait démoli sa vie. Il méritait de mourir, et de sa main. Si elle n'y arrivait pas… Serait-ce un signe, un sursis pour essayer de se racheter ? Il ne pourrait jamais réparer les pots cassés. Or, peut-être pouvait-il atteindre son but, de manière à démontrer qu'il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur ?

Rien n'est sans conséquence…

Mustang n'en avait pas conscience, cela l'a conduit à des regrets interminables.

Il avait souhaité rejoindre ce groupe d'adolescents pas nets, cela a donné lieu en contre-partie à un meurtre. Le meurtre de la mère de la femme qu'il aimait…

Il ferma les yeux. Cela ne suffirait cependant pas pour éviter la situation actuelle. Il devait y faire face. Il ouvrit la bouche de façon à s'expliquer, mais se tut lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, déterminée, droite. Il ne pouvait pas se justifier, les faits étaient là.

Riza se leva et marcha droit devant elle. Elle passa à côté de lui, sans pouvoir couler un œil dans sa direction. Son regard était fixé sur un point en face d'elle. Elle marcha d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle finit par courir, son revolver dans son dos, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Ses dents étaient toujours collées les unes contre les autres, on pourrait croire qu'elles n'étaient qu'une.

Elle ne savait pas.

Elle ne savait plus.

Et maintenant ? Elle faisait quoi ?

Il était le meurtrier de sa mère. Cela n'était pas rien. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu le tuer. Pas lui.

Elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était impossible de mettre ses pensées au clair, de trouver la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas tiré. Etait-ce à cause de Kim ? De son ambition ? Ou de cette partie d'elle-même qui ne parvenait pas à le tuer ? Si c'était la dernière option, quelle était l'origine de cette partie réticente ? Si elle ne mettait pas fin à ses jours, elle ne serait plus ''Riza''. Cette vengeance était une part d'elle-même. C'était comme vivre à moitié. Avoir l'illusion de n'être jamais satisfaite.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle arriva devant son ancien immeuble, qui se trouvait être en reconstruction. Une autre personne allait vivre dans son ancienne habitation, par la suite. Un inconnu dont elle ne croiserait sans doute jamais la route. Elle resta debout, immobile, un instant, ferma les yeux en sentant le vent frais lui caresser le visage. Elle avait la désagréable sensation de ne plus exister… D'être perdue.

Oui, égarée, elle l'était.

Elle frissonna.

Les passants circulaient à côté d'elle, sans même la remarquer. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle. Elle voulait rester seule encore un peu.

Une heure passa. Peut-être deux. Riza prit conscience que cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, et était restée ici, seule. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.


	24. Chapitre 18

Une silhouette traversa les couloirs du quartier général militaire de Central. Son allure était droite, fière, décidée. Elle regardait droit devant elle, sans jeter couler un coup d'œil aux personnes environnantes, qui la dévisageaient pour la plupart.

* * *

« Il paraît qu'on va avoir un nouveau membre dans l'équipe, aujourd'hui, lança Fuery.

- Ah, ouais, affirma Breda. Vous connaissez son nom ?

- Non… Le général n'a pas voulu nous le dire… marmonna Falman.

- En tous cas ce n'est plus la même chose depuis la mort du lieutenant Hawkeye… soupira le jeune technicien. Son remplaçant n'était pas génial… C'est méchant, mais je suis heureux qu'il soit parti. »

Mustang était affalé sur son bureau, laissant la paperasse s'entasser. Il était plutôt déprimé… Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son entrevue avec Riza. Elle n'allait sans doute pas revenir, elle ne reposerait sans doute plus jamais les pieds dans un bâtiment militaire. Dommage, d'un certain côté, il aurait bien voulu voir la tête de ses subordonnés en l'apercevant… Il aurait aussi souhaité qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'au sommet. Il avait besoin de son support. C'était égoïste, elle avait tant fait, et lorsqu'on voyait la récompense…

Le général n'avait pas envie de remplir ces dossiers. Rien ne le motivait ce jour-là. Il se maudissait dans sa tête, tout en prêtant une certaine attention à la discussion de son équipe.

« Arrêtez de jacasser et retournez bosser… marmonna-t-il.

- Monsieur, je crois que vous devriez regarder le dessus de votre bureau, d'abord…

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Non non… »

Roy grogna. Encore une sale journée. Il s'était encore débrouillé pour se retrouver dans de beaux draps… Il n'avait pas osé se rendre chez Gracia pour lui parler, lui expliquer les raisons de son acte. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre… Il aurait l'air de vouloir se justifier en agissant ainsi, or il désirait juste lui raconter la tournure des événements, sans chercher à se trouver des excuses.

Black Hayate, qui dormait jusque là, ouvrit les yeux, se leva puis jappa devant la porte, en poussant quelques aboiements. Fuery, son propriétaire depuis maintenant un an, le regard d'un air interrogatif.

« Eh bien, mon chien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

On frappa à la porte. Le canidé tournait toujours devant celle-ci, d'un air ravi vraisemblablement. Mustang, toujours étalé sur son bureau, marmonna un ''entrez'', puis releva subitement la tête en entendant la voix du nouveau venu. Ou plutôt de la nouvelle venue.

« Elisabeth Hawkeye, je suis ici pour le poste de premier lieutenant qui m'a été assigné. »

Comment définir le sentiment général lors de son arrivée ? Au moment où la grande porte de bois avait été poussée, Hayate s'était précipité à l'extérieur, pour revenir accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde d'environ vingt-sept ans, que tous ici présent connaissaient si bien…

Havoc avait fait tomber son éternelle cigarette, Fuery sa clef à molette, Falman avait lâché son crayon et Breda son sandwich. Ils la fixaient, bouche bée, manquant de se frotter les yeux. Ils avaient des hallucinations ? Ils se regardèrent entre eux, comme pour s'assurer que tous réagissaient de la même façon, puis posèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur la nouvelle venue, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

Ce visage… Ces cheveux blonds coincés dans une barrette… Cette stature droite… Ce regard déterminé… Cette attitude professionnelle… Ce nom…

C'était une blague.

« … Lieutenant ? » Demanda Fuery, qui espérait que ce miracle soit réel.

Celle-ci le regarda puis sourit. C'était bien elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

« Comment… commença-t-il.

- Bien, et si nous voyions votre dossier ? » Le coupa Mustang, qui essayait de rester professionnel.

Tous se tournèrent vers leur supérieur, avec un flash : il était au courant ? Et il ne leur avait rien dit ? Des envies de meurtre les démangèrent tandis qu'elle s'entretenait avec lui, revivant cette même conversation d'embauche qui avait eu lieu neuf ans auparavant.

Son ancien bureau lui fut attribué, et elle commença à trier quelques dossiers dans le silence absolu.

* * *

Riza était finalement revenue. Elle avait hésité durant toute cette semaine, avant de se décider. Peu importent ses soucis personnels, elle se devait de l'aider à atteindre le sommet. Changer ce monde. Tant que cet objectif pouvait être atteint, il lui faudrait laisser de côté sa vie privée…

Il semblerait que le travail n'ait pas avancé aussi vite que lorsqu'elle avait été présente, il y avait donc un certain retard à rattraper. Dans le silence le plus total, la jeune femme commença à mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau, ayant conscience de tous les regards rivés sur sa personne. Néanmoins, les questions encore en attente patienteraient jusqu'à la pause. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent bien compris, ses collègues se remirent tant bien que mal au travail, ne pouvait supporter cette attente.

Une fois le ménage fait sur son bureau, Riza se leva, sortit son revolver qu'elle chargea pour le pointer sur son cher général. Evidemment, il n'en manquait pas une pour dormir. Un coup partit dans son fauteuil, le réveillant en sursaut.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas sérieux tout cela, général. Je me vois forcée de vous retenir ici jusqu'à ce que vous vous soyez occupé de cette pile de dossiers.

- Mais ça va me prendre toute la nuit ! »

Le déclic du cran de sécurité le força à prendre un crayon pour se plonger dans l'un de ces ensembles de feuilles en ravalant un grognement. Satisfaite, la tireuse d'élite retourna s'asseoir, sous le regard effaré de ses collègues. Pas de doutes, c'était bien elle. Black Hayate ne se gênait pas pour le montrer, d'ailleurs.

Au moment de la pause du déjeuner, tous se précipitèrent vers le lieutenant de leur cœur, pour l'assommer de questions.

« Lieutenant ! Vous étiez où ?

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous étiez vivante ?

- Le général était au courant ?

- C'était quoi ce combat et ces explosions dans votre appartement, il y a un an ? »

Assaillie par d'innombrables demandes, l'interrogée attrapa son revolver et tira vers le plafond pour réclamer le silence.

« Du calme, je ne vais pas m'envoler, je vais répondre à vos questions. »

Tous soupirèrent, soulagés qu'elle leur parle. Il fallait dire que cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Il s'agit d'une histoire familiale. Un parent quelque peu dérangé m'a capturée et m'a fait passer pour morte. Il m'a fait subir un certain nombre d'expériences, le général m'a trouvée il y a deux semaines. Marcoh m'a soignée, et je me suis occupée de mon kidnapper. Depuis, je vis avec Kim chez Gracia Hughes. »

Un silence tomba dans l'assemblée. Mustang l'observait du coin de l'œil. Mis à part son année en plus, elle n'avait vraiment pas changé… Elle avait toujours le même comportement, le même professionnalisme… Il savait que malgré son comportement, elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, ce qui était bien sûr tout à fait compréhensible.

« Général, pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Demanda Falman.

- Le lieutenant avait besoin de se reposer. Et cela valait le coup de voir vos têtes quand elle est entrée. »

Ils lui jetèrent des regards meurtriers, puis Fuery se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Dites, lieutenant, c'est vrai que Kim est votre fille ? »

Riza se pétrifia et regarda son collègue. Que… Comment en avait-il eu vent ?

« Elle vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup… Et c'était marqué sur son certificat de naissance.

- Et que feriez-vous si cela était le cas ?

- Rien, c'est juste que cela nous avait beaucoup surpris en l'apprenant.

- …

- Qui est le père ? » se risqua à demander Breda.

Elle ne cacha pas son irritation, se leva brusquement et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers leur supérieur.

« … Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- … Non, rien… »

Les subordonnés se regardaient entre eux. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, si ?

Mustang, s'apercevant que les regards étaient à présent braqués sur lui fronça les sourcils en les défiant du retard, avant de prendre la parole :

« Allez manger ou la pause sera finie. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la salle. Lui soupira, ferma les yeux et s'étala de tout son long sur son fauteuil. Les événements prenaient une tournure plutôt inattendue… Son équipe garderait le silence, ils étaient de bons gars, or ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir non plus.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, signe de l'arrivée d'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Tiens, Fullmetal…

- Eh bien, général, pas la forme ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Lors de la bataille finale, Edward et Alphonse Elric avaient pu plonger dans le passage ouvert par Père et se retrouver devant la porte ainsi que les parties manquantes de leurs corps. L'aîné avait retrouvé une taille normale mais n'avait pas cessé d'être un alchimiste d'Etat pour autant, tous savaient qu'il ne pourrait jamais se contenter d'une petite vie paisible à Resembool aux côtés de sa mécanicienne. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait ouvert une boutique d'automails dans la capitale, et faisait fortune, en raison de la rareté de ce genre d'ateliers dans la ville. Alphonse, lui, voyageait parfois en compagnie de son frère, l'accompagnant dans diverses missions, tout en se rendant la plupart du temps à Xing.

« Alors, quels désastres nous amènes-tu cette fois ?

- Vous faites le malin, hein, depuis votre fauteuil… Eh bien cette mission est un succès.

- Vraiment… Il faut voir quelle est ta notion du succès, petit.

- QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE FOURMI TELLEMENT MICROSCOPIQUE QU'ON PEUT PAS LA VOIR AVEC UN MICROSCOPE ?!!!

- Edward, cesse de hurler, je te prie, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez à… !! »

Le jeune alchimiste manqua de s'étouffer en voyant son interlocutrice.

« … Lieutenant ?!

- Donne-moi ton rapport, le général ne risque pas de retourner chez lui avant demain soir avec tous les rapports sur son bureau.

- … »

L'hériter de Xerxès regarda de travers la jeune femme. Il était en train de rêver, c'est cela ? Elle était morte, voyons !

Remarquant son regard insistant posé sur elle, elle soupira.

« Pour les explications, les autres se feront un plaisir de s'en charger.

- Ah… euh… Merci. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Riza se rendit à son bureau, où elle posa le dossier qu'elle venait de récupérer, puis commença à le lire, tout en sachant que son supérieur la fixait. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation, pourtant elle ne dit rien.

Roy ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé. Si elle n'était pas morte, cela voulait sans doute signifier qu'une occasion lui était offerte. Espérer être pardonné était beaucoup trop demander, mais s'expliquer pouvait faire partie de ses possibilités. Il devait lui raconter.

« Lieutenant, je… »

Il fut interrompu par la venue de ses subordonnés, qui murmuraient entre eux. Lui-même n'avait pas eu la pensée de se rendre à la cafétéria, il allait devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir manger un morceau, son premier lieutenant ne lui permettrait pas de s'absenter… Elle savait être incroyablement professionnelle… Pas étonnant qu'elle soit un modèle pour toute l'équipe.

Le soir venu, le général de brigade se retrouva seul en compagnie de Riza qui alla chercher du café, la nuit risquait d'être longue…

Elle était penchée sur un rapport, et comptait partir une fois que ce serait terminé. Elle vérifierait le travail de son supérieur à son arrivée, le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elle resterait un peu plus longtemps…

« Lieutenant, commença Mustang. J'aimerais vous expliquer. Vous raconter ma version des faits. Je ne cherche pas des excuses ni votre compréhension, je veux juste que vous sachiez. »


	25. Chapitre 19

**JOYEUX NOËL !**

**Etant d'une nature très généreuse (depuis le temps, vous êtes au courant), voici votre cadeau =) J'imagine que vous vous doutez qu'une review pourrait représenter le votre.**

* * *

Riza avait posé son crayon, et continuait de fixer ses dossiers, d'un air qui semblait triste… Mustang ne la quittait pas du regard, tout en tripotant ses doigts. Avant de lui expliquer sa version des faits, il voulait tout d'abord lui poser une question qui n'avait cessé de le tourmenter depuis son arrivée dans l'équipe, le matin même…

« Je souhaiterais… Vous demander quelque chose… Avant, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle ne bougea pas, conservant son silence. Il prit cela pour un oui. Que risquait-il, au pire ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue, ce matin ? Vous aviez toutes les raisons de ne plus jamais poser les pieds ici. »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, créant une ambiance particulière au sein de la pièce. Elle ressemblait à une statue, si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme de sa respiration, et si ses yeux ne clignaient pas à certains moments.

Puis, elle rétracta les doigts de sa main droite, ferma les yeux sans se tourner vers lui, dont son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait besoin de sa réponse. De cette ou ces raisons qui l'avaient conduite ici, malgré sa faute. Il crispa ses mains, sentant une ou deux gouttes de sueur ruisseler sur son front. Le grand général de brigade Roy Mustang avait peur du terrifiant lieutenant Elisabeth Hawkeye. Si ce n'était pas ironique. Elle l'effrayait, même sans ses pistolets.

« J'ai… commença-t-elle. Promis à Kim qu'elle vivrait heureuse. Que ce monde changerait, qu'il deviendrait un endroit où tous pourraient trouver le bonheur. Je le désire tout autant, et la seule personne qui puisse accomplir cette utopie est vous. »

Elle marqua un arrêt, prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir à demi ses yeux rouges et tristes qui étaient toujours posés sur le tas de feuilles recouvrant son bureau.

« J'avais fait, il y a un an, continua-t-elle, la promesse à Kim qu'on ne serait jamais séparée. Pourtant, le lendemain, j'ai failli. On s'est retrouvé éloignée l'une de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais brisé une promesse auparavant. »

Riza sembla hésiter, puis reprit.

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai juré de vous suivre jusqu'au sommet, en Enfer s'il le fallait. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler cette fois non plus. Et il vaut mieux faire en sorte que vous ayez le chemin le plus libre possible pour atteindre votre objectif. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, croyant en l'espace d'un instant que les siens devenaient brillants.

« C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai rien dit à propos d'elle, que personne n'en a jamais rien su. Je n'avais pas prévu que les choses tournent de cette manière… Désormais, elle s'est attachée à vous. Elle a suffisamment souffert, je ne veux plus la voir pleurer. »

Elle s'appuya le dos à la chaise, et regarda droit devant elle, dans le vide. Son regard avait l'air d'être redevenu comme avant, froid, déterminé.

« J'avais envie de vous tuer. De presser la détente. Je le veux toujours. J'ai toujours voulu venger ma mère, c'était comme une manière de m'affirmer moi-même. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai pas me regarder en face. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Je dois admettre que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissait de vous depuis le début… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Jusqu'à cette dernière réplique, elle avait un effroyable sentiment : l'impression de se mentir à elle-même. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que la stricte vérité ! Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que tout cela n'étaient que des prétextes, des excuses. Quelle était la véritable raison, dans ce cas-là ?

Mustang conserva ce silence un certain moment, tout en la scrutant. Il se sentait en même temps coupable de l'avoir fait parler, alors que cela n'était pas son rôle. C'était à lui de s'expliquer, d'exposer sa version des faits, sans chercher à la tourner à son avantage.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il n'y avait plus eu mot dans cette salle durant un certain nombre de minutes qu'il n'avait pas calculées, il décida de se mettre à parler.

« J'avais quatorze ans, à l'époque. J'avais envie de me distinguer, et un groupe de jeunes ''cool'' m'a remarqué. Ils m'ont imposé un test pour les rejoindre, je n'en ai rien su à l'avance, ils m'avaient uniquement donné rendez-vous à la place centrale de la ville peu avant minuit. J'y suis allé, et ils m'ont conduit dans une rue plus loin, et déserte. A ce moment-là, ils m'ont donné un revolver, et ordonné de tuer un chien. C'était un chien errant, qui aboyait fréquemment la nuit et dérangeait tout le monde. »

Il se tut quelques instants et fronça les sourcils, tout en gardant son regard dans le vide. Il se sentait stupide. Comment tuer un clebs sans foyer en était arrivé à détruire la vie d'une famille entière ?

« Je n'arrivais pas à tirer. Je faisais pourtant de mon mieux, je savais que si je n'accomplissait pas cette mission, plus jamais ils ne feraient attention à moi et je n'aurais plus l'occasion de me joindre à eux. J'essayais de me faire une liste des arguments pour me convaincre de tirer. Personne n'aimait ce chien, il était seul et dérangeait tout le monde. Tout jouait contre lui. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à le faire. »

Son regard s'assombrit, c'était un aveu difficile… Il ne pouvait pas se défiler encore une fois. Il ne négligerait aucun détail, il n'avait pas pu tout dévoiler à Kimberley, elle était encore trop jeune et fragile… Et quelles seraient ses pensées en apprenant que son père était un assassin de cette tranche ?

« J'étais concentré sur ce chien, je n'entendais plus le groupe qui m'encourageait autour de moi. Puis, dans une rue parallèle, il y a eu des bruits de pas. Je n'entendais plus que le souffle du chien et ces pas qui amplifiaient de plus en plus dans ma tête. Puis des paroles prononcées ont tout chamboulé. »

Mustang mit ses mains en visière, cachant ses yeux. Il se sentait coupable… Il l'était. Riza allait le haïr, il le méritait. Un meurtrier ne méritait aucune pitié, aucun pardon.

« Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années qui était à l'origine de ces bruits de pas a surgi tout d'un coup, puis a commencé à parler. Ça m'a surpris, j'ai fait volte-face et mon index a décidé de bouger à ce moment-là uniquement… »

Il fit encore une pause. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, tout en sentant son lieutenant se tendre. Une chose était certaine, au final : jamais il ne pourrait lui demander de l'aimer. Il ne se le permettrait pas.

« Le balle l'a atteinte en pleine poitrine. Elle m'a regardé avec incompréhension, et peur… Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir… Mais parce que j'étais idiot et faible, je l'ai tuée… A ce moment-là, j'ai vu son collier… C'est en le voyant autour du cou de Kim que j'ai découvert l'identité de ma victime… »

Le général de brigade inspira un grand coup, tentant de mettre ses esprits en ordre, de manière à raconter la suite de la meilleure façon possible, la plus compréhensible.

« J'ai jeté le revolver dans la rivière, plus loin… Je ne voulais pas aller en prison. Je voulais juste oublier. Je suis rentré chez moi et je n'ai pas quitté mon lit pendant une semaine. Durant cette période, j'ai réfléchi. Je ne voulais plus qu'il arrive de choses telles. Je souhaitais être en mesure de protéger tout le monde, même si j'étais averti que cela ne me permettrait pas de me racheter. Je désirais simplement que cette erreur ne se répète plus. »

Il n'osa poser son regard sur la jeune femme. Il ne méritait pas ne serait-ce que de la voir.

« J'ai ensuite pensé à votre père. On racontait que c'était un grand alchimiste, et qu'il mettait au point une alchimie, la plus puissante qu'il serait jamais. J'ai désiré… Obtenir du pouvoir, et ainsi être en mesure de protéger tout le monde. Ma tutrice ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais tout d'un coup ce changement d'esprit, toutefois elle a accepté que j'aille étudier là-bas. J'ai tenté ma chance deux mois plus tard. »

Il retira ses mains de son front, puis regarda droit devant lui.

« Votre père m'a tout de suite accepté en tant qu'apprenti, je ne savais pas pourquoi, pourtant je n'ai pas posé de question pour ne pas qu'il me repousse. »

Son regard s'intensifia, il semblait se rendre compte d'une chose.

« En y repensant, je pense… Qu'il l'a toujours su. Qu'il avait deviné que je l'avais tuée. Sans doute en me voyant… Et qu'il a compris que je regrettais, et tentais de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus chez personne… »

Il y eut un silence.

Riza avait écouté sans dire mot, le regard triste et dans le vide. Elle avait enregistré minutieusement chacune de ses paroles. C'était donc ainsi que sa mère était morte… Et qu'il avait ressenti tout cela.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait souhaité penser. Or, il était réellement coupable. S'il ne s'était pas comporté de façon aussi immature, sa mère serait toujours en vie. Kim n'existerait sans doute pas. Elle ne se serait peut-être pas engagée dans l'armée. Son père serait-il toujours de ce monde, lui aussi ? Aurait-elle perdu une année de sa vie, à subir un nombre incalculable d'expériences ?

Mustang était le bourreau des Hawkeye. Il n'y avait pas d'autre réponse. Comment aurait été sa vie sans cette expérience ? Ils ne se seraient pas rencontré non plus… Quel métier auraient-ils exercé ? Archéologue et institutrice ? Qui sait…

Riza ne parvenait pas à mettre ses idées au clair. Elle ne parvenait pas à rester là. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle s'éloigne.

Elle se leva, attrapa son manteau puis partit, laissant son général derrière son bureau. Qu'il fasse comme il le souhaitait avec ses dossiers, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Elle marcha à chaque pas qu'elle faisait de plus en plus vite. Son souffle, le battement de son cœur s'accéléraient. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient, elle finit par courir à en perdre haleine.

Son père l'avait deviné. Il avait trouvé l'assassin d'Alice. Pourtant, il avait accepté de lui enseigner son savoir. Lui avait-il pardonné ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

La nuit était présente, la lune était cachée par de sombres nuages, Riza se retrouva sur un terrain vague. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, puis leva les yeux et bras vers le ciel.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu sais à quel point j'ai cherché ! Maman ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il n'avait pas le droit de nous la prendre ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui as-tu pardonné ? »

Elle avait prononcé sa question d'une voix brisée, avant de s'effondrer, en sanglots.

Celui en qui elle avait donné une confiance absolue, celui qui pouvait la conduire jusqu'en Enfer si besoin était, sans doute la personne la plus proche d'elle avec Kim, le père de sa fille… Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Ses dernières pensées à propos de lui la pétrifièrent. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense de lui de cette manière. Elle fit donc la même chose qu'elle se répétait depuis douze ans. C'en était devenu un réflexe, une parole de réconfort en quelques sortes.

« Je ne l'aime pas… Je ne l'aime pas… »

Dans sa colère et sa tristesse, elle se laissa emporter.

« Je le déteste… Je le hais… Je veux le tuer… »

La jeune femme leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel.

« Papa… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le tuer ? Maman… Il le mérite… Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça… Laisse-moi finir ses jours de mes mains… Je t'en prie… Je veux pouvoir te venger… »

Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête, à son grand étonnement. Était-ce sa mère, ou bien sa conscience, cachée au plus profond d'elle-même ?

« Tu parles, tu veux juste t'affirmer toi-même.

- C'est faux… Je…

- Il a détruit ta famille, alors tu veux ne pas perdre la face.

- Je veux juste…

- Alors, que veux-tu vraiment ? »

Elisabeth resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Avait-elle raison en souhaitant le tuer ? Était-ce une erreur ? Après tout, Mustang était censé changer ce monde. Faire en sorte que tous soient heureux. Mais elle, trouverait-elle jamais le bonheur ? Serait-elle jamais capable de ne pas tirer, un jour où il lui présenterait son dos ? Elle avait le sentiment de faire une erreur… Fausse route… Alors, quelle était la bonne ? Que devait-elle accomplir de manière à régler toute cette histoire ?

Une question dominait toutes ses pensées. Une énigme, à laquelle elle ne saurait probablement jamais répondre : et maintenant ?

* * *

**Et mon petit cadeau ? =)**


	26. Chapitre 20

**BONNE ANNEE !**

**Afin de terminer l'année 2009, voici la fin de L'emprise du passé.**

**Je vous donne aussi le résultat du concours, qui n'a connu aucun gagnant :**

**- Fille Riza & Roy**

**- Riza alchimiste**

**- Sujet d'expérience**

**- Vengeance de Riza contre Roy (Roy assassin de la mère de Riza marchait aussi)**

**Chers lecteurs, le dernier chapitre !**

* * *

Roy Mustang sortit de sa douche chaude, il avait pris son après-midi de manière à essayer de se décontracter un peu. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait parlé à Riza, et son regard restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Depuis, elle ne lui avait plus parlé, ne serait-ce que pour son travail. Les anciennes petites attentions qu'elle lui portait dans le passé, comme une tasse de café fumant lorsqu'il ne s'en sortait plus, ne reviendraient sans doute jamais. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'équipe avait remarqué cette ambiance tendue ces quatorze derniers jours, toutefois ils n'en avaient soufflé mot. Merci, les gars.

Il l'aimait. Vraiment. Et cela lui faisait mal. Il aurait aimé ne jamais le comprendre. Probablement était-ce sa punition, souffrir en réponse à ses erreurs. Si cela était le cas, il ne pouvait se défiler. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Il lui faudrait aller de l'avant, et tenter d'agir comme avant, comme une personne non amoureuse... Très malin...

Dans un accès de colère, il frappa de son poing contre le mur, sa serviette entourant sa taille. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il tournait en rond, ces derniers temps. Il n'arrivait plus à avancer. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ainsi, d'autres personnes souffriraient encore par sa faute, sans fin. Il se devait de se reprendre en main, le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

Le général attrapa son caleçon et son pantalon, puis boutonna sa chemise, tout en marchant à travers le salon. La femme de ménage était passée dans la matinée, tout était donc propre et bien rangé. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, tout à fait sympathique, il la voyait rarement en raison de son emploi du temps, or il était toujours plaisant d'échanger quelques paroles avec elle.

L'homme brun se rendit dans la cuisine puis termina machinalement son verre d'eau encore plein, avant d'enfiler des chaussettes ainsi que ses chaussures. Il avait l'habitude de les garder toujours aux pieds, il n'aimait pas être pieds nus ou en chaussons. Sans doute parce que le sol ne gardait pas la chaleur dans son appartement et, étant un homme du feu, il supportait uniquement le chaud. Voilà une partie des infimes détails insignifiants qui remplissaient le quotidien du général de brigade Roy Mustang. Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un, sinon quoi il n'existerait pas. Simple logique.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer les lacets de sa deuxième chaussure, on sonna à la porte. Surpris, il regarda sa montre d'alchimiste d'État -puisqu'il n'en avait pas d'autre-, constatant en effet qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour son rendez-vous. Il se mit en équilibre sur ses deux pieds avant de se diriger vers ce bout de mur amovible, puis de l'ouvrir. Autant dire que l'identité de son invitée le surprit. A vrai dire, Maes serait venu que cela l'aurait moins étonné.

Riza Hawkeye se tenait là, devant lui. Pourquoi ? Il aimerait bien le savoir. Cependant, la voir aussi subitement lui ôtait les mots de la bouche, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre son. Vive la virilité.

« Bonsoir, général, dit-elle simplement. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Hein ? Euh... Non... Non.

- Je suis juste venue vous parler... A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je pense comme vous que mon père a découvert la vérité... Et il vous a pardonné. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, au début. Je lui en voulais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Puisqu'il ne peut plus me répondre, j'ai dû chercher la réponse par moi-même. J'en suis venue à me demander la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais vous tuer. J'ai immédiatement songé à la vengeance. Mais ma conscience me harcelait pour me dire que c'était pour ne pas perdre la face... Elle avait sans doute raison. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de trouver la raison pour laquelle je ne parvenais pas à tirer, l'autre jour... »

Roy ne parvenait aucunement à dire quoi que ce soit. Cette venue soudaine, cette déclaration précipitée... C'était bien elle qui se tenait là, sous ses yeux, qui lui parlait ? Il eut envie de la toucher, pour s'assurer que c'était bien le cas, en revanche ses bras ne bougèrent pas. Son corps était comme devenu de glace.

« Je pense que si mon père vous a pardonné, c'est parce que vous en valiez la peine. Depuis la mort de ma mère, il n'a plus jamais posé les yeux sur moi, mais je sais qu'il n'était pas fou ou stupide pour autant. Son sens du jugement n'aurait jamais été faussé pour une affaire de cette ampleur. Je me suis demandé pourquoi je ne lui ferais pas confiance une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour cela... »

Elle ferma à moitié ses yeux rouges, avant de les poser sur l'homme aux yeux noirs complètement hébété, d'où naissait une once d'espoir. Elle allait... Lui pardonner ? La jeune femme se frotta la nuque. Ce n'était pas censé être son tic ?

« J'ai tout un tas de raisons pour ne pas vous tuer, pourtant j'ai la sensation qu'elles sont faussées... Néanmoins, j'ai fait le point sur moi-même, sur vous. Puis je suis parvenue à une conclusion. »

Son regard qui avait été quelque peu fuyant se posa avec insistance sur Mustang, toujours incapable de parler.

« J'ai décidé de vous pardonner. »

Il arrêta de respirer un instant. Elle... Lui pardonnait ? Pour ce qu'il avait commis ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à articuler une parole. Lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Ne serait-ce que lui dire merci.

« Mais... J'ai fait une erreur... Et on ne peut pas ramener votre mère...

- C'est vrai, cela fait maintenant dix-huit ans qu'elle est morte, même si on le pouvait, son corps est complètement décomposé. Et les erreurs n'existent-elles pas pour être pardonnées ? »

Elle avait marqué un point. Il ne trouvait plus matière à argumenter. Peut-être était-ce temps de formuler ce mot qu'il lui devait.

« Merci... »

Elle manqua d'esquisser un sourire, puis s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche de manière à ajouter quelque chose, lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent derrière eux. Le regard de son supérieur changea, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, tout cela la conduisit à se retourner de manière à connaître l'objet de son attention. Une jeune femme, sans doute de son âge, se dirigeait vers eux, vers le propriétaire des lieux plutôt.

« Rooooyyy ! Commença-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Ne me dis pas que tu avais un rendez-vous alors qu'on devait se voir ! »

Ses mâchoires se séparèrent de manière à parler, or il se trouvait dans l'incapacité, à nouveau, d'émettre le moindre son. Riza, elle, regarda la nouvelle venue, puis son supérieur. Vraisemblablement elle était de trop...

« Veuillez m'excuser. »

Elle passa à côté de la jeune femme puis descendit les escaliers. C'était la meilleure. Elle se déclarait presque à Mustang, et voilà que l'une de ses conquêtes débarque ! On lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus un coureur de jupons, pourtant, depuis sa prétendue mort... Pourquoi s'énervait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal ?

Sa discussion avec Gracia lui revint en mémoire, tandis qu'elle marchait toujours un peu plus vite.

* * *

xXxXxXx

« Riza... Que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne parles pas, tu ne manges plus depuis deux jours... Je m'inquiète. »

Des yeux rouges se posèrent sur la veuve. Riza se trouvait sur un fauteuil, dans une pièce sombre, les jambes ramenées à sa poitrine. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance, lui avouer ses craintes. Maes Hughes l'avait souvent invitée de son vivant, il trouvait qu'elle était une femme super et devait sympathiser avec son épouse. Son plan avait marché, et les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues proches, encore plus à la mort du lieutenant colonel passé général de brigade.

« J'ai... Trouvé l'assassin de ma mère... »

Gracia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Si elle s'était attendue à cela...

« Mais... Je ne peux pas le tuer.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- C'est tout sauf quelqu'un de mauvais. Il a sa propre vie, à présent. Des personnes comptent sur lui, il ne peut pas mourir maintenant... »

Son interlocutrice la regarda d'un air plus sérieux, sombre. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'une seule personne correspondait à cette description. C'était aussi la seule qui avait le pouvoir de la mettre dans cet état.

« Et toi, que penses-tu de lui ? Demanda-t-elle, subtilement.

- Je ne l'aime pas... Je le déteste...

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »

xXxXxXx

* * *

_Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?_

Riza courait, quasiment. Cette question résonnait dans sa tête, elle essaya de l'étouffer sous ses paroles habituelles.

_Je ne l'aime pas... Je ne l'aime pas..._

Elle s'arrêta subitement. Ces cinq mots, elle se les répétait en boucle depuis treize ans. Elle avait commencé à le faire pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'élève de son père. A force de mentir, on finit par croire à ses propres mensonges...

* * *

Mustang, abasourdi, resta en plan durant plusieurs instants. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il venait de se dérouler ? Il allait la perdre... Encore une fois... Non. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Pas à nouveau. Il ne répéterait plus cette erreur. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer encore.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se lança à sa poursuite, sans même accorder un regard à son invitée. Riza se trompait, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Il voulait le lui expliquer, quand bien même elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Car son regard, à ce moment-là, il l'avait bien vu... Au plus profond de lui-même il espérait qu'elle ressente ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose pour lui...

Elle était là. A quelques mètres. Elle se trouvait au milieu de quelques passants, immobile. Elle semblait perdue, les yeux dans le vague. Peu importe, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

« Lieutenant ! »

Son tressaillement l'avertit qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence, quand bien même elle ne se retournait pas. Il ne sut par quelle pulsion, mais il la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, elle ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux dans un premier temps, puis resta sans bouger. Elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte, sans pour autant le repousser.

« Ce n'est qu'un contact... J'en ai recours à plusieurs pour avoir des renseignements sur l'armée.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ? »

Sur le coup, il ne sut que répondre, puis prit conscience d'une chose : à ce rythme-là, la même chose qu'il y avait treize ans allait se reproduire. Il allait l'attaquer par une faille, profiter d'elle lors d'un moment de faiblesse. Non. Il ne voulait plus jamais refaire la même erreur. La faire souffrir. Elle lui en voulait certainement pour ce qui s'était produit à ce moment-là. Elle s'était retrouvé avec un bébé sur les bras, sans aide ni ressource.

Roy la repoussa puis la mit à la longueur de ses bras, en baissant la tête.

« Je... Pardon... Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je dois être fatigué. Je ne veux pas à nouveau vous faire du mal, ou... »

Il n'arrivait pas à continuer. Hawkeye, de son côté, le fixait en silence. Elle avait compris à quoi il faisait allusion. A cette nuit, où elle lui avait dévoilé son tatouage. Il semblait s'en vouloir. Avoir peur qu'elle lui reproche quoi que ce soit, ainsi que de recommencer. Un souffle de vent balaya sa mèche blonde.

« Vous savez, j'étais amoureuse de vous. »

Parler en langage codé était leur spécialité. Cette simple phrase comportait tout un tas de significations : elle ne lui en voulait pour rien. Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché ne serait-ce qu'une chose suite à cette nuit. Kimberley était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait, malgré toutes ces périodes difficiles : la misère, la guerre, le travail...

Cette phrase était aussi véridique, et restait ouverte. Durant ces quelques instants de réflexion, elle avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Sous-entendu : je vous aimais et je vous aime toujours. A moins qu'il ait perdu leur technique de décodage, le cher général était en mesure d'interpréter tout cela, ce qui fut apparemment le cas, vu son regard.

Mustang ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Avait-il bien compris ? Non... Ce serait trop beau. Riza gardait cependant ses yeux rouges posés sur lui, l'air sérieux. Oui, il avait bien compris.

Ce jour-là, deux amants séparés durant de longues années se retrouvèrent enfin, pour enfin s'avouer leur amour.

* * *

Kimberley fit tomber son crayon, encore une fois, tandis qu'elle était assise derrière son bureau, faisant ses devoirs, son pendentif était collé contre sa peau. Elle entrait dans l'adolescence, et commençait à changer. Pourtant, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout irait bien. Elle le savait.

Ce jour-là, une jeune fille prenait confiance en l'avenir.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages afin d'éclairer chaque membre de cette petite famille enfin réunie. Peu importe les soucis à l'avenir, ils les régleraient ensemble.

Ce jour-là, les feuilles tombèrent des arbres, annonçant le début de l'automne.

* * *

**Tout a une fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic.**

**D'ici quelques temps, je corrigerai les fautes et rajouterai une musique pour chaque chapitre. Il y aura surtout du Within Temptation, un peu de Tarja Turunen et une touche d'Epica =)**

**Je publierai prochainement un recueil de OS, j'ai deux one-shots et un two-shot en réserve, ainsi qu'une nouvelle histoire. En ce qui concerne cette dernière, j'hésite entre un rating T et M. Sachant que ce dernier n'apparaît pas par défaut, il vous faudra surveiller. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, obtenir un résumé et une avant-première, il suffit de me contacter.  
**


End file.
